Counting Stars
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Por qué no todo el amor empieza bien, a veces nace de un deseo, Draco la deseaba pero no contaba con los sentimientos que ella causaba en el fueran más fuertes que su propio auto-control, mientras ella simplemente trataba de alejarlo la más posible de su lado —Al parecer todo lo que me mata me atrae —dijo el chico viéndola fijamente
1. ¿Has contado estrellas?

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R**

**Solo la historia es mía**

**Historia ganadora:**

**Dramione Awards 2014 como Mejor Romance/Mejor Autor (a)**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

¿Has contado estrellas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Quiero besarte —dijo mientras ella contenía la respiración_

—_Ya lo has conseguido —ella solamente pudo balbucir mientras él se apoderaba de sus labios._

_Ella acaricio su mejilla con la punta de su dedo haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo_

— _¿Quieres quedarte en este sitio verdad? —ella lo vio con esos ojos que lo mataban, no podía resistirse a ellos_

—_Supuse que me odiabas —Él acaricio lentamente su espalda mientras ella llevaba sus brazos a su cuello_

—S_upones mal_

_Entonces fue ella quien lo beso, lentamente, descendió a su cuello sintió una oleada de placer entonces la recostó en la cama, sus dedos rozaron el cuerpo de ella y sintió como temblaba bajo de el_

—Q_uiero verte y sentirte en mí —dijo, ella con un tono de lujuria_

—_Me encantas tanto Hermione —dijo besándola más, ella dio gemido de placer este sonido lo excito..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, últimamente lo hacía mucho, de nuevo tendría que encargarse él mismo de terminar lo que el sueño había logrado en su cuerpo, se recostó y comenzó, no es que le diera pena hacerlo pensando en ella eso lo excitaba más, sintió su respiración acelerarse cuando termino, había hecho un desastre como siempre que soñaba con ella, limpio lo que había hecho, bueno la sabana la cambiaría después… Había estado soñando las cosas que podrían ser si ella no lo odiara, pero Draco sabía que se había esforzado tanto en disimular la atracción que ella generaba en él, pero sabía que no podía seguir así, debía tenerla, lo haría de alguna forma, no le interesaba si ella quería o no estar con él. Draco Malfoy suspiro profundo mientras reclinaba su cabeza en la almohada, la haría suya de alguna manera y lo que quería no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Busco entre sus cosas el libro que le había dado su madre, no comprendía que quería que el hiciera ¿escribir sus sentimientos como una mujer? Sabía que los Muggles lo hacían y eso le parecía ridículo exponerse a que alguien leyera ese tipo de cosas. Pero él no tenía a quien decirle lo que le sucedía, así que tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

.-.-.-

_No sé cómo comenzar, se supone debo escribir… Estas cosas son para chicas, querido diario... no eso es afeminado, diario tampoco, bien estúpido libro hoy la vi y me pregunte de nuevo ¿qué sería la perfección que la envuelve? al ver sus ojos me sentí atrapado, no la odio jamás lo he, hecho solo que su mirada, esa mirada que me dirige y el hecho de ser amiga de ellos, todo eso me ha hecho tratarla mal, pero si tuviera que definir a la chica perfecta seria ella, al parecer todo lo que me mata me atrae, ya no soy una chiquillo pero no soy tan audaz como para atreverme acercarme demasiado, si tan solo no fuera una sangre sucia, veo esta vida como un fino hilo balanceándose entre lo que deseo y lo que mi corazón siente, no necesito que ella me ame solo necesito poder tocarla, lo sé, es algo repulsivo yo tocando a una sangre-sucia, quizá la guerra termino pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? siento que a veces mi mirada me delata, pero esa mirada. El brillo y la intensidad que ella tiene cuando me ve, lo he notado está tratando de que las cosas cambien, ingenua podría aprovecharme de ella, no soy una persona amable; todo tiene un precio me gusta fantasear con el de ella, me gusta pensar en tenerla en mis brazos, sé que ella está con el idiota de Weasley, con ese imbécil que no sabe ni siquiera lo que es complacer a una mujer, pero bueno me siento tan bien solo imaginando lo que podría hacerle, hacer lo incorrecto siempre me ha gustado, por eso no haré algo correcto llevo planeándolo durante días, aunque ella no quiera estará conmigo. Podría mentir diciendo que me importa un poco sus sentimientos pero no es así, simplemente quiero satisfacer una necesidad de mi cuerpo divertirme un rato, ver como se desmorona frente a mí, poder borrar esa mirada de ella..._

Draco cerró el libro

Solo por si acaso le pondría un hechizo al libro no quería que nadie lo leyera, vio la luz asomarse por la ventana era hora de comenzar a vestirse, con pesadez se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un buen baño frió pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle volvió a excitarlo; era fascinante como su cuerpo reaccionaba solo imaginadola, sentía que ella lo quemaba y no le gustaba sentirse así, quería castigarla por hacer sentir eso en su cuerpo pronto lo haría, pronto la haría pagar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco bajo al gran comedor escucho la voz de unos chicos de primer año cuando Peeves los asustaba, como le encantaba eso, siguió su camino, el gran comedor estaba relativamente lleno cuando él llego como siempre busco a la chica delante de él, estaba con la mirada puesta en su amiga, la hermana de Weasley se veía muy feliz entonces vio como Weasley llegaba y la besaba,_¡maldito fuera!_ le molestaba eso, siempre que los veía sentía la necesidad de hacerla pagar por dejar que ese imbécil la besara. Podría mentirle a todos con respecto a su odio por ella, pero no a él. Todo lo que lo ahogaba lo hacía sentir vivo la tomaría y vería como se desmoronaba, sonrió ante sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué te hace feliz Draco? —Blaise interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre Hermione

—Poder librarme de algo que me molesta —dijo despacio

—Sin duda debe ser algo enorme por la cara que tienes

—Es algo que quiero hacer luego simplemente dejarlo

— ¿Acaso es alguna chica?

—Por supuesto que no

No había mentido no consideraba a Hermione una chica, ella era algo más, además quería practicar con alguien los hechizos que había aprendido, ella sería una buena opción la haría pagar y a la vez él podría disfrutar, lo que él pensaba no tenía nada que ver con el amor ni con los sentimientos

Esa noche en particular fue especial para Draco Malfoy mientras hacia sus rondas al lado de Granger no podía dejar de observarla, observar cada movimiento que hacia

—Granger —dijo detrás de ella

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Draco aclaro su garganta, de pronto sintió pánico ante lo que había planeado hacer con la chica

—Debemos volver —dijo de forma fría —.La ronda está por terminar

Draco pudo ver la cara de la chica y los ojos, esos ojos que lo trastornaban quizá si fuera un poco más osado, pero él no era un Gryffindor los Slytherin no se definen por el valor como los leones, se maldijo mil veces por no poder hacer lo que tantas noches había soñado, después de perder la guerra y darse cuenta que había jurado lealtad a un mago de cuarta mestizo, que había escapado medio vivo de un niño la primera vez para ser asesinado por el mismo niño años más tarde se dio cuenta que no merecía ser esclavo de alguien así, si lo comparaba con Granger prefería ser esclavo de esos ojos, pero eso jamás lo diría en alto esos pensamientos jamás debían de salir de su cabeza

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Escuchas ruidos?

Draco reparo en los ruidos que provenían de uno de los pasillos, con cuidado se acercó, lo mejor era sorprender al infractor por sorpresa

—Lumos —dijo acercándose muy despacio.

Hermione seguía a Draco mientras el apuntaba su varita hacia el lugar donde salían los ruidos

—Shhh —dijo Draco tratando de oír lo que sucedía

—Auris Magna —dijo Hermione. De pronto se quedó quieta

— ¿Granger? —Pregunto al verla palidecer — ¿Qué escuchaste?

Hermione dio media vuelta una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Draco tuvo la necesidad de ir tras ella, pero le intrigaba lo que había del otro lado así que apuntando su varita dio vuelta en el pasillo

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué? —la voz de Ronald Weasley parecía molesta

_"Así que era esto"_ pensó al verlo con Padma Patil

Draco sonrió y dio media vuelta quizá si se apuraba podía alcanzar a Granger. Pero antes de hacer nada lo pensó mejor ¿Qué le diría? Realmente no debía importarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando entre ellos dos, no tenía ninguna relación intima con Granger como para opinar sobre lo que pasara con la comadreja y ella , pero se sentía tan mal haciendo lo correcto, ¿cómo dejarla de molestar de la noche a la mañana? no podía hacerlo, pero quizá era lo mejor, debía alejarse de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba ver sus ojos cuando lloraba aunque fuera por el imbécil de Weasley luego se lo haría pagar; podría mentir diciendo que no disfrutaba con lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a Draco acercarse riendo

— ¡Patético! —Dijo el chico cuando estuve cerca de ella —estabas llorando por ese imbécil

—No te importa Malfoy

—Claro que no me importa, pero…— dudo un segundo antes de seguir hablando — Es tu culpa, sabes Granger, le permites que te trate a si

—Tú no sabes nada Malfoy

Draco simplemente se limitó a verla

— ¿Has contado estrellas? —pregunto de pronto Hermione

—Granger yo solo cuento galeones

—claro, ¿jamás has deseado algo que no puedes tener?

—Granger, eres tonta yo soy un Malfoy siempre obtengo lo que quiero —contesto de mala gana, porque sabía que había algo que deseaba tener y eso era ella, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta eso era algo que solo sabia él

Ronald Weasley se reunió con ellos, al terminar las rondas Draco noto como Hermione hablaba con él

—¡Hermione espera! —escucho decir al pelirrojo

Draco sonrió triunfalmente cuando ella se alejó de él, estaba feliz aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo y de pronto recordó la pregunta de Granger ¿Qué significaba eso de contar estrellas?


	2. Falsas Mentiras

**Capitulo 2**

Falsas Mentiras

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_**"El tren de la felicidad siempre está esperándote en la estación, solamente debes aprender a llegar a él y una vez que subas ¡Agárrate bien! Porque el camino no siempre es recto".**_

_**Sakura G**_

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Draco maldecía bajo ¿Por qué tenía que estar soportando ver a Weasley y sus intentos de que Granger lo perdonara? había seguido a la chica a la biblioteca siempre lo hacía cuando nadie se daba cuenta; se sentaba en un rincón y la observaba leer, se sentía un acosador pero no le importaba no comprendía porque tenía que verla, ver sus ojos cuando estaba concentrada en los libros. Le fascinaba la actitud que tomaba ante todos. Vio que se levantaba seguida de la comadreja, los siguió a una distancia, luego fue a su lugar en el gran comedor, otra tortura más, verla frente a él.

Draco apretó los puños fuertemente contra la copa que sostenía, el sonido del cristal se escuchó por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su anillo

— ¡Draco! —dijo Pansy al verlo serio — ¿estás bien?

—Si —contesto con la mirada cargada de odio. De pronto reparo en lo que sucedía en la mesa de los leones

— ¡Vamos Hermione! No seas dramática

—Déjame en paz Ronald Weasley —dijo fuerte

Draco agacho la mirada para que nadie viera la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, al ver la mirada que lo volvía loco y lo transportaba a sueños eróticos

—Pobre idiota —dijo Pansy riéndose —Ahora se quedara sola, con lo fea que es no creo que nadie quiera hacerle el favor

— ¡Estúpida sabelotodo! —dijo Draco sintiendo que las palabras le quemaban la garganta, luego sonrió

—Pero eso no pasara con nosotros —Pansy beso la mejilla del rubio y el solo sonrió forzadamente. Aunque por dentro sentía un fuego que lo quemaba hasta los huesos, su deseo de tenerla solo aumentaba conforme pasaban los días, cada vez era más insoportable verla en las clases, ver como acomodaba su cabello, lo peor era que ella parecía no notar como la veían varios chicos, apretó los puños, sentía la necesidad de ir tras ella ¿acaso estaría llorando? Se recrimino mentalmente por pensar en esas idioteces. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a él? A un así se levantó de la mesa

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunto Pansy

—No te importa —contesto molesto

—Eres idiota Ronald —Ginny veía a su hermano con la cara de quien está desilusionada

—Cálmate, soy un chico tengo necesidades, y perdona que lo diga ella no parece querer cooperar, unos simples besos y ya ¡por favor!

—Ron —la voz de Harry parecía molesta —cállate, en serio cállate estás hablando de Hermione

— ¡Que! ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso?

–Simplemente es de mal gusto que te expreses así, estuvo mal lo que hiciste

— ¿También tu Harry? Como si no quisieras hacerle lo mismo a mi hermana

—Te dije que te callaras —Harry levanto la voz. —no quiero oír nada más del asunto has con tu vida lo que se te dé la gana, solo no jodas la vida de Hermione Por el simple hecho que tu estas frustrado —Harry se levanto

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el pelirrojo

—A clases —contesto de mala gana

Varios de los leones se les quedaron viendo, rápidamente voltearon sus caras cuando Ginny los vio, un silencio incomodo se había formado en el comedor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se recargo sobre un pilar, no sabía porque seguía doliéndole lo que Ron hacía, ella lo sabía, él siempre había sido un poco idiota, lo que hizo no le sorprendió simplemente estaba herida, su orgullo estaba herido y que Malfoy estuviera presente, ese día no ayudo

Era la segunda vez que lloraba en ese día por Ron, no podía evitarlo coloco una mano en su boca no quería que nadie escuchara su llanto **_«no puedo seguir así»_**pensó, pero era tan difícil desprenderse de la rutina que había hecho **_«no puedo seguir así»_**se repitió de nuevo mentalmente

— ¿Granger? —escucho detrás de ella

— ¿Qué quiere Malfoy?

—Granger, realmente lloras por ese imbécil ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas?

¿Olvidarlo? Malfoy lo hacía ver como si fuera fácil, ella simplemente no podía olvidar esa traición, le dolía hasta el alma ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad? pero tenía razón debía parar eso, todo era falso una estúpida mentira

—No es tu problema, de hecho ¿porque estás aquí?

Draco sintió un punzón en el pecho, él no era bueno diciendo palabras bonitas, jamás había tenido la necesidad. Esas cosas eran para las chicas que rayaban en lo cursi

Hermione comenzó a caminar dejándolo parado en el pasillo, ingreso a la clase de Aritmancia, la profesora no tardó en aparecer, el estudio siempre la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas

Draco contemplo a Hermione desde su asiento, odiaba que lo ignorara, además estaba sufriendo por otro que no era él, ella solo debía llorar por él, por lo que él pudiera hacerle, sentía la necesidad de gritarle, volteo su mirada a la derecha y vio a Weasley sonriendo con Lavender, ¡ese maldito imbécil!, luego volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba la castaña y la vio sonriendo con Potter, sintió la necesidad que esa sonrisa fuera para él y solo para el

—Señor Malfoy, espero que este prestando atención —la profesora le dijo desde su lugar

Draco simplemente se limitó a asentir, de pronto ella volteo a verlo y Draco vio en su mirada curiosidad de pronto le sonrío, pero no era cualquier sonrisa fue una sonrisa diferente, Draco sintió que sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarlo, de pronto se la imagino en sus brazos, tocándola y por muy extraño que parezca de pronto quiso que llorara por él, que sus ojos derramen lagrimas solo por él, poder darle placer, pero también hacerla sufrir y pensar eso lo hizo sentir tan excitado como asqueado, la clase termino y el suspiro aliviado

Hermione camino y rozo su brazo, no veía nada en especial, simplemente se limitó a ir a su próxima clase, se despidió de sus compañeros sin mucho entusiasmo. Su mente estaba trabajando rápido y por más que pusiera cara de aburrimiento, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar no sabía qué hacer, odiaba sentir una especie de atracción por Draco Malfoy, no debería ser así, son enemigos, él la odia y ella igual simplemente es algo extraño

Draco fingió que prestaba atención a lo que Nott le decía, mientras en su mente piensa como hacer realidad sus fantasías, ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? Ella le había sonreído, le molestaba que ella hiciera eso que causara una reacción en su cuerpo. Busco respuestas pero cada una parecía más descabellada que la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día recorre demasiado rápido para los dos, de pronto de nuevo tienen que hacer las rondas.

Draco la veía mientras ella caminaba delante de él, estaba pensando en secuestrarla, así ella no se enteraría, pero eso era muy idiota. Caminando en silencio. De pronto Hermione lo rompió con una pregunta

—Malfoy ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

Draco se detuvo de golpe, ella lo había notado, no había sido lo suficiente discreto

—No te veo, ¡por Merlín! Estás loca

Hermione frunció en seño

— ¿En verdad? ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? No soy tonta, me observas siempre.

Draco apretó los puños y tenso su cuerpo. Acaso ella se burlaba, una simple hija de Muggles se estaba burlando de, él

—Sabes Granger me divertí viendo como llorabas, me gusta verte llorar

—Creí que te creías con el derecho de hacerlo tú, pero no me extraña tú me odias así que estarás feliz con cualquier cosa que me suceda —contesto con toda la calma posible, mientras revisada los pasillos

En entonces lo sintió

—Imperius— dijo Draco, tomándola por sorpresa — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes moverte? Quieres pasarte de lista conmigo ¿crees que me gustas? Escucha solo estaría contigo por diversión, como lo hizo Weasley, no te das cuenta nadie te toma enserio, la mayoría no te soporta, caminas como si fueras la mejor. Siempre mirándome como si fueras mejor que yo, te hare un favor.

De pronto Hermione sintió la respiración del chico demasiado cerca de ella, sintió miedo

Draco sonrió, al fin había logrado ver miedo en sus ojos. Pero realmente no era eso lo que quería de ella, él quería todo, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas absolutamente todo, quería ser él único al que ella viera

—Bésame —ordeno Draco apuntando su varita— No me obligues a lastimarte, aunque no me importaría hacerlo

Hermione acerco su rostro al chico. Sometida por el hechizo, rozo sus labios lentamente con los de él. Draco sintió su sabor era mejor que en sus sueños, ella temblaba, el beso había sido solo un roce. Draco capturo sus labios nuevamente en un beso violento; mordió su labio inferior obligándola a abrir la boca, su lengua saqueo su cavidad probando su sabor, de pronto el beso se transformó en un beso tierno, comenzó a rozar delicadamente sus labios, eso no podía estar bien

Se separó rápido de ella, ese tipo de besos no eran los que quería, pero no había sido ella, había sido él

—Escucha no dirás a nadie esto —la sujeto por la túnica de forma amenazante. Luego la libero del hechizo

Hermione limpio sus labios frente a él, luego camino sin verlo

Hermione suspiro cuando estuvo a una distancia del rubio. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Sabía que lo había provocado. Odiaba sentir atracción por él, pero sobre todo odiaba saber que parte de lo que él había dicho era verdad, jamás creyó que nadie pudiera prestarle atención, por eso cuando Viktor la invito al baile en cuarto año estaba emocionada, pero él se había ido, aun se escribían cartas casi siempre, pero no era lo mismo, entonces sus expectativas habían bajado. Ron era una buena opción era su amigo y parecía necesitarla. Quizá era egoísta, pero lo que realmente le dolía era la verdad, se sentía sola, Harry tenia a Ginny en esa ecuación ella sobraba. Aun no entendía por qué había reaccionado así frente a Malfoy una parte de ella quería que él se comportara como el patán que era, así podía volver a la realidad y de una vez dejar de pensar en él. Y lo había logrado, él, había sido el patán que ella quería, pero el beso había sido demasiado lindo nadie la había besado con esa pasión y ternura y eso no estaba bien, debía alejarse del chico.

Draco estaba confundido, eso no era lo que él había planeado, de hecho estaba lejos de todo lo que pensaba. Aun podía sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyos, esa sensación había sido muy interesante, camino rápido tenía que comprobar algo, encontró a Pansy al terminar las rondas entonces, antes que la Gryffindor se alejara beso a Párkinson, fue un beso falto de cariño aun así continuo, Hermione no mostro un poco de interés en él, soltó a la chica su beso había sido diferente, no había sentido nada.

—Hermione ¿seguirás molesta? —Ron caminaba al lado de Hermione —no fue mi culpa, no sabía que Padma me besaría, debes entender que me tomo por sorpresa

—Sabes Ron, está bien no estoy molesta seguimos siendo amigos pero. Solo seremos amigos

Hermione camino hasta la sala común escuchando las interminables quejas de Ron, su mente estaba en las frías palabras que Draco le había dicho, ella lo sabía no era la más atractiva de todas, pero lo más extraño, es que no sintió celos al verlo besarse con Pansy en su lugar sintió una especie de alivio. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Lucius "_temerle al nombre solo aumenta el temor al hombre"_ ella no tenía miedo a Malfoy, ya no podían lastimarla más de lo que había sufrido, sabía dónde estaban sus padres pero no se había atrevido a verlos, quizá estuvieran molestos con ella por haber usado magia en ellos. Por eso no dejaría que nadie tratara de lastimarla, en cierta forma se sentía vacía por dentro y eso estaba bien, funcionaba para ella los sentimientos traían problemas. Con el tiempo se había vuelto pragmática, todo tenía su lógica y un orden.

Draco camino al lado de Pansy, tenía que sacar a Granger de su mente, el no necesitaba los sentimientos esos no le parecían relevantes, aun así ahí estaban como una maldición, había usado un imperdonable contra ella, aun así ella no se quejó, no grito ni una lagrima se asomó por su rostro ¿acaso el no merecía nada de parte de la chica? Lo consideraba nada, eso estaba bien, él no necesitaba el drama del romance en su vida, después de todo ya habían planeado lo que debía hacer desde que nació, estaba comprometido con Astoria, la chica no era fea. Tenía sentido estar con ella; ambos de sangre pura y familia privilegiada, a pesar de no sentir nada por ella estaba de acuerdo con todo así debía ser. De pronto sintió que la ropa le asfixiaba odiaba esa sensación de miedo, no debía sentir miedo

Se alejó de la chica, camino rápido al primer baño que encontró, se sentía cobarde y eso no le gustaba. Quería lastimar a Granger y deshacerse de esos estúpidos sentimientos, pero a la vez quería que ella lo viera como veía a los demás. Se quitó la corbata y desabrocho su camisa, no sabía nada lo único que sabía era que le dolía, él estaba dolido por la actitud de ella

—Sabes Malfoy es la segunda vez que te veo llorar —la voz de Myrtle la llorona, lo hizo voltear

—Estúpida, no estoy llorando

—Entonces solo es roció de la mañana eso que sale de tus ojos —dijo jugando su cabello — ¡LARGO DE MI BAÑO! — Grito y luego sonrió

Draco lanzo un gruñido de frustración y camino a la salida no quería lidiar con ese fantasma

— ¿Es por Granger? —pregunto Myrtle antes que Draco pudiera salir. ¿Por qué ese estúpido fantasma lo sabía? Draco se congelo ¿Quién más sabia lo que sentía?

— ¿Por qué seria por Granger?

Myrtle jugó su cabello y luego sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura

—Ella también lo hizo, lloro

Draco la vio sorprendido

—Te maldijo, dijo muchas palabras malas sobre ti, al parecer no le gusta que tú la observes mucho, la hace sentir cosas ¡AHORA LARGATE! —grito poniendo mala cara

Draco camino rápido por el pasillo, cambio de dirección, se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales, no necesitaba soportar a sus compañeros necesitaba la soledad

« ¿Porque tenía que ser ella?» se preguntó recargándose en la pared. No podía haber sentimientos, la chica no lloraba por él, ni siquiera lo consideraba alguien que mereciera nada de parte de ella, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía vacío?

Hermione observo la ventana, comenzó a contar las estrellas, se sorprendió dando un suspiro al recordar el beso que Malfoy la había obligado a darle, realmente era algo que ella había querido.

« ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?» suspiro pensando que eso pasaría pronto, simplemente estaba confundida.


	3. Amor Prohibido

**Capítulo 3**

Amor Prohibido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Creí que no volvería a escribir de nuevo en ti pero aquí estoy de nuevo sintiendo vulnerable, odio sentirme así, odio la forma en la que ella me hace sentir, no se supone que esto fuera así, ¿Qué es todo esto? Últimamente su mirada ha cambiado conmigo, ya no me ve con desprecio pero tampoco me ve de ninguna forma, es como si yo no existiera sigue teniendo ese fuego en ella, pero no es a mí a quien ve así, no sé de donde viene todo esto —__Draco se detuvo un momento, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido escribiendo __—La única cosa que sé es que en verdad duele_

Cerro el libro de golpe, eso no estaba bien... Vio la hora no había dormido nada, tenía días que no lo hacía; si dormía soñaba con ella. Se levantó lentamente se cambió la ropa, sabía que su aspecto debía parecer horrendo pero últimamente no le importaba, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era. Vio la puerta de la chica, hacía días que no iba a la torre, sonrió así estaba mejor mientras más lejos estuvieran podría retomar su vida. Acomodo su túnica

Hermione estaba en la sala de la torre, ni se inmuto cuando el rubio bajo, noto que decía algo bajo, seguro alguna maldición decidió ignorarlo, continuo acomodando sus cosas

—Granger —dijo en tono Burlón — ¿dejaste de llorar por el pobretón?

Ella dejo de acomodar sus cosas. Volteo a verlo y finalmente después de varios días de silencio e indiferencia lo vio a los ojos

—Parece que te interesa mucho mi vida Malfoy ¿Por qué?

Él la vio fijamente, le molesto esa expresión en su rostro y de pronto unos pensamientos rondaron su mente, estaban solos el deseo de cumplir sus fantasías estaba cerca si se atrevía, clavo su mirada en ella

Hermione lo vio fijamente, no podía seguir huyendo de lo que Draco le hacía sentir, enfrentaría de una vez toda esa tontería

**_«Por qué solo pienso en ti, porque me importas, quiero que me veas a mí, incluso si tienes otro amor en tu vida»_** esos fueron los pensamientos de Draco, ante su pregunta. Y analizando eso ella tenía razón no debía importarle pero lo hacia

—Solo es patético verte a sí, pero toda tu lo eres —Draco sonrió burlonamente

—Aun así no dejas de mirarme, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Solo te veo por lastima, te lo dije la única forma que me acercaría a ti es por eso

—Quedo claro la última vez —sonrió —Algo curioso de ti Malfoy es que puedes besar a las chicas sin importarte si quieren ser besadas ¿Por qué gastar un imperdonable conmigo?

Eso ya había llegado lejos, Draco sentía la sangre hervir, no eres la mirada que quería de ella. No, no quería esa mirada vacía

—Simplemente no quería pelear, además no fue gran cosa

—En eso tienes razón

Hermione suspiro, realmente no quería pelear más, suficiente había tenido con la pelea de Harry y Ron en la sala común, estaba cansada de vivir peleando, volvió su mirada de nuevo a sus cosas dándole la espalda al chico, fue cuando sintió la respiración de Draco cerca de ella

—No te atrevas a darme la espalda —dijo en tono amenazante. — ¿Acaso eres tonta?, claro siempre lo has sido, aunque te crees perfecta

— ¿Yo perfecta? Malfoy, ¿Por qué estas cerca de mí? Porque no vas con alguna de tus amigas, o tu prometida ¿Cuántos años es menor que tú?

Draco la volteó violentamente obligándola, a verlo. Hermione soltó sus brazos del agarre del chico

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti.

Esta acción hizo que Draco la soltara simplemente para sujetar sus dos brazos

—Te he dicho que no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo

Draco tuvo la necesidad de besar sus labios en ese momento, libero sus manos entonces fue ella quien lo atrajo y con un movimiento lo beso fue un beso profundo, Draco la acerco más a él y ella dejo que lo hiciera, después de un rato se separaron

— ¿Estas satisfecho? —Pregunto clavando su mirada en él. —Espero dejes de molestarme ¿realmente que pretende Malfoy? Quieres jugar conmigo y eso no me gusta

—Quien dijo que me interesa lo que quieras, Granger no has entendido no necesito tu aprobación

—Bien hazlo, ¿estás esperando que diga algo? ¿Qué suplique? —Hermione rio —Pero recuerda esto Malfoy si entras en un juego debes ganarlo, aunque claro debes estar acostumbrado a las derrotas toda tu vida lo ha sido. Ya no estamos en primero no tengo miedo de ti, recuerda quien te salvo la vida en la sala de menesteres.

La chica se alejó de él, camino a la salida, «no te tengo miedo a ti, tengo miedo de mis pensamientos» pensó dando un fuerte suspiro, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y eso no le gustaba, ese beso había sido un error. Enamorarse o sentir atracción por Draco Malfoy era igual a un corazón roto y eso es algo que ella no necesitaba, pero le había gustado demasiado, se había sentido hasta cierto punto emocionada.

Draco lo sabía, ese beso había sido algo tonto, no debía sentir nada salvo lujuria pero no era así él no podía permitirse sentimientos, aventó las cosas cuando estuvo solo

— En el momento que apareció tu mirada. En ese momento capturaste mi corazón, maldita seas Granger —dijo en voz alta, ella era una maldita adicción.

-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban repletos de alumnos a primera hora de la mañana

—Realmente planeas no hablarme Harry —dijo Ron caminando detrás de su amigo

—Ron —dijo Harry deteniéndose en seco —Solo mantente alejado de mí, no te he golpeado porque Mione me lo pidió ella es demasiado buena. Pero eso no quita que yo siga molesto contigo, así que por favor simplemente mantente alejado —Harry vio a su amigo seriamente

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ustedes dos, se están comportando ridículos —grito Ron cuando Harry se alejo

Blaise Zabini observaba la cara de Hermione desde su lugar

—Malfoy, hay algo diferente en la sabelotodo —dijo cuándo Draco se acercó a él —joder que cara ¿estás bien?

Draco parpadeo

—Si —contesto de forma fría

—Bien, tengo una idea para molestar a Granger

Draco dirigió su mirada a Hermione, parecía entretenida escribiendo

—No me importa —contesto. —Ya no es divertido si le da igual

—Bien —Blaise se levantó dejando al chico solo y de mal humor observando a Granger

Draco fue consciente que lo que le molestaba no era su indiferencia era que ella quisiera quitarle a la chica que a él, le gustaba, esa que veía ahí no era ella ¿acaso Weasley la había lastimado tanto? Esa persona que caminaba, hablaba e imitaba las acciones no era Hermione Granger, lo supo porque un tiempo él lo hizo pretender vivir sin hacerlo esos tiempos en los que vivía con miedo, miedo de no poder asesinar a Dumbledore, ahora lo veía en ella, una desesperación que la comía. Estaba molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a quitarle a Granger? si alguien debía dejarla a si era él, solo él pero no ella y mucho menos el imbécil del pobretón.

—Hola Hermione —saludo Ginny sentándose a su lado — ¿Qué haces?

Hermione no aparto su mirada del libro mientras, ignoraba olímpicamente a Ginny

— ¿Sigues molesta por Ron?

Hermione la vio unos segundos, tardo en captar de lo que le hablaba

—No, de hecho hace tiempo que tu hermano dejo de importarme, creo que simplemente me canse, concentrare todo mi esfuerzo en estudiar, todo está bien ahora —sonrió y volvió a leer pero la verdad no lo hacía, simplemente observaba la página sin verdadero interés en lo podría haber en el libro, se levantó y busco otro libro dejando a Ginny en la mesa.

Deposito el libro en el estante

— ¿Qué crees que haces Granger? —La voz de Draco detrás de ella, la sorprendió — ¿A qué juegas? Escúchame bien no pienso dejar que me la quites

— ¿Quitarte a quién? —pregunto sorprendida

La volteo contra el estante de los libros...

— ¿Y que si eres baja y tienes un cabello desordenado? es verdad eres insoportable y tonta, lloras por un idiota y nadie te toma enserio, pero hay algo que no te permito y eso es que trates de quitarme todo eso

—Malfoy es mi vida y estás loco ¿de qué hablas?

—Hay algo que no soporto, entiéndelo Granger y que te quede claro solo yo puedo hacer que llores, solo yo puedo decirte todo estas cosas, ¿sabes por qué?

Hermione pudo sentir la respiración del chico cerca de ella, y esto la aterro sus pensamientos amenazaban con salir, si salían volvería a sentir y eso no estaba bien, no podía estar bien

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias? Eso no es novedad —rio de forma sarcástica tratando de que sus sentimientos no la delataran

—Escucha Granger, si quieres sentirte patética está bien, pero hazlo por algo que valga la pena, no por un imbécil

—insinúas que deba hacerlo por otro imbécil, ¿Cómo quién? No dijiste que nadie me toma enserio…decídete Malfoy —Hermione trato de zafarse de las manos del chico.

—Ciertamente soy mejor opción cualquiera estaría feliz por el simple hecho de que yo le dirigiera la palabra

—No soy cualquiera

Draco sonrió, pudo verlo de nuevo. Había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que adoraba, él era bueno mintiendo a todos menos a, él mismo. Sentía algo más por ella, algo más que simple deseo. Había tratado de consolarse con la mentira, que no sentía nada, simplemente porque ella estaba en un lugar que él no podía llegar, su vida era otra, precisamente eso lo atraía de ella. No podía tenerla y dudaba que pudiera olvidarla, y eso lo molestaba ni siquiera había tenido algo con ella, entonces lo supo no había hecho realidad sus fantasías aun teniendo la oportunidad porque de hacerlo sería un pájaro en una jaula. No podría dejarla ir y eso estaba mal él ya tenía planeada su vida y en esa vida no estaba Granger y eso le dolía tanto que la odiaba por haber despertado sentimientos y ahora ella quería quitarle eso. Si no podía odiarla simplemente había sido un imbécil

— ¿No me soltaras? —pregunto la chica de forma cansada

—Realmente debí volverme loco, ¿lo sabías Granger? todo o que me mata me atrae —dijo viéndola fijamente —escucha yo no formo parte de tus días mucho menos de tu vida. —se detuvo no le gustaba la forma en que todo estaba desarrollándose

—Bien, al parecer no me soltaras, Malfoy esto no puede seguir así, simplemente déjame en paz

Violentamente reprimió las palabras de la chica, besándola, sospechaba lo que quería decirle. Para él no había ningún valor en el tipo de personas que solo podían obtenerse comprándolas. Aunque siempre lo había hecho era su naturaleza, pero ella no era así, realmente la odiaba, odiaba todo en ella. Nada había cambiado en ellos, simplemente los besos lo habían hecho, cada vez eran más tiernos y abrazadores, no podía romper con esos ojos simplemente era un estúpido prisionero, estaba ahogándose en deseo

— ¿Entendiste Granger? solo yo puedo destruirte, no trates de quitarme eso te lo aseguro esto solo es un juego y lo sabes

— ¿Qué se supone que esperas de mí? Que sea tu muñeca, es mi vida y solo para que lo sepas no besas tan bien —Hermione sabía que lo estaba provocando de nuevo, pero no sería ella la que iniciara una batalla, debía ser él, necesitaba que fuera el Malfoy de siempre. Porque si seguía comportándose así rompería las barreras que había colocado y no quería eso

—No tenemos que amarnos el uno al otro Granger, no seas tonta. —Draco la soltó —Hagamos esto, muéstrame lo que tienes

Hermione ahogo una risa

— ¿No entiendes?... no quiero nada contigo, ve a jugar con tus amiguitas —comenzó a caminar —Te lo dije Malfoy hay cosas que las personas no pueden tener. Y no mentí no besas tan bien, Viktor lo hizo mejor

Draco apretó los puños, de nuevo estaba ese sentimiento de sentirse menospreciado, la volvió a sujetar con fuerza, esta vez no fue amable con ella, la beso con violencia y sin reparo, entonces cuando ella correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, se arrepintió quiso alejarla decirle algo hiriente, pero simplemente solo podía pensar en sus labios presionando los de ella, en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione sintió como algo se rompía en ella, él estaba entrando en sus pensamientos debía alejarse rápido de, el. De pronto el sonido de unos pasos los hizo separarse.

— ¡Hey Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella, Draco estaba a unos metros de distancia fingiendo elegir un libro, Ron le lanzo una mirada de odio

Draco sonrió

—Ignórame Weasley —dijo de forma fría

— ¿Qué haces con esa serpiente? —pregunto Ron

—No te importa Ronald ¿querías algo o simplemente me acosas?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —susurro —ven aléjate de Malfoy

—Ron me gustaría perder mi tiempo hablándote pero en este momento estoy hablando con Malfoy

Draco sonrió ofreciendo su brazo a la chica ella sonrió y lo tomo

Ron se quedó parado. ¿Acaso ella acababa de irse del brazo con Malfoy?

—De acuerdo Malfoy no tenemos que amarnos, simplemente déjame tranquila

—Granger, lamento decirte que eso no pasara, entiéndelo de una vez

Hermione suspiro fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta que él había pasado los muros que había puesto, pero claro no pensaba que él lo notara, Draco Malfoy tenía que salir de nuevo de cualquier forma no estaba dispuesta a exponer su corazón a una inminente caída libre y posible daño permanente


	4. ningún valor para los dos

**Capítulo 4**

Ningún valor para los dos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_De nuevo estoy aquí contándole mis cosas, debería quemarte pero no confió mucho en las personas y tú no puedes hablar eres un estúpido libro. Pero últimamente he recordado lo injusto que es la vida con algunas personas no me quejo, mi vida ha sido satisfactoria, quizá no del todo pero lo ha sido hasta que ella se metió en mis pensamientos._

Draco cerró su libro sentía que cada vez se estaba volviendo más vulnerable a los sentimientos y eso no le agradaba, desabrocho su camisa, lo que sucedía con Granger lo mantenía en constante tención y no estaba seguro porque lo hacía

— ¿Qué escribes? —pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente

Draco volteo rápidamente, creyó que ella no estaba en la torre desde su beso en la biblioteca no la había vuelto a ver salvo en clases y rara vez en las rondas, siempre cambiaba de lugar con cualquier otro parecía que lo evitaba

—No es algo que te importe —contesto guardando el libro en sus cosas. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—También puedo usar este lugar —contesto con una sonrisa. — ¿Planeabas usarlo para tus citas privadas?

—Es probable que sí, aunque el hecho que estés aquí no cambia nada

—Malfoy ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

— ¿Qué?— pregunto el chico

—Acercarte demasiado —dijo alejándose un poco

— ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

—Creí haberte dicho que no quieras jugar, no saldrá bien para ninguno

—Creí que te había dicho que no tenía que haber amor podemos pasar un buen rato, Granger estas tan obsesionada con ser la chica perfecta que no puedes hacer algo un poco malo

Hermione rio ante el comentario y la insinuación

—De nuevo esa palabra, bien Malfoy ¿quieres jugar? —Dijo acercándose a él viéndolo fijamente —juguemos —lo vio con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Como lo dijiste el hecho que pase algo no significa que haya amor entre nosotros, de hecho no tiene ningún valor para los dos

Hermione se mantuvo inflexiva frente al chico, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada entonces se dio cuenta que quizá había aceptado que se acostaría con el enemigo

Draco se perdió entre sus ojos mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse, entonces sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, a duras penas pudieron contener un suspiro Draco la condujo contra la pared sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse o de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, la recargo en ella olvidándose de los preliminares.

—Malfoy —dijo con la respiración entrecortada —Creo que me estorba tu uniforme

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Las luces de la luna iluminaban la habitación atreves de la ventana. Era más que suficiente para apreciar la mirada de Draco mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus piernas recorriendo la sueva piel, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, pero era muy diferente, una oleada de deseo de intensidad sorprendente recorrió su cuerpo ante la anticipación de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Hermione jugó su cabello mientras el descubría el sabor de su piel él se apartó y la vio a los ojos

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo con una sonrisa el chico. — Creo que me estorba el uniforme

—En ese caso —contesto ella viéndolo fijamente —Sabes que significa —dijo llevando sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón

La cargo hasta la cama besándola en todo el trayecto con devoción como queriendo grabarse su aroma, la luz que se colaba por la ventana era más que suficiente para que apreciase la expresión sonrojada de Hermione bajo sus brazos

Por primera vez desde cuarto año cuando fue al baile con Viktor Krum Hermione Granger se sintió atractivas nuevamente. Solo Draco había conseguido ese sentimiento, en ningún otro chico había sentido esa mirada era una mirada diferente realmente pareciera que la quería. Aunque claro es lo que debía pretender después de todo Draco Malfoy era un Mujeriego. Pero las caricias de Draco la hacían sentir especial

Draco acaricio sus pechos y con sus agiles manos le quito el sujetador mordió sus pezones y se sumergió en un volcán de deseo

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto —murmuro

Y ella creía en sus palabras aunque una parte de ella le decía que debía huir. El chico poso sus labios en su boca pero esta vez fue en un gesto reverencial y amoroso. El mismo sentimiento se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Un fuego intenso quemando toso su ser y por primera vez sintió una urgencia primitiva que el ánimo a encontrar un lugar entre las caderas del chico

Draco sintió la necesidad de hacerla suya, pero era algo diferente a todo lo que había soñado he imaginado. Era algo diferente estaban haciendo el amor

—Malfoy—Imploro, sus manos temblorosas recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, lo que provoco una sonrisa por parte de, él. Hermione sentía la necesidad de perderse entre ese torso que se le antojaba demasiado perfecto. Hundió su cara contra su piel y aspiro el aroma mentolado de su cuerpo era un olor que le encantaba, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración, Draco tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta el cinturón.

Hermione le quito los pantalones consuma facilidad. La imponente erección de Draco estiraba al máximo el elástico de la ropa interior, de forma curiosa llevo su mano hasta su miembro, Draco dio un suspiro al sentir sus caricias, exploro con su mano gozando de la respuesta del chico

—Hermione —mascullo con voz grave, atormentada y levanto su rostro obligándola a verlo

Ella se entretuvo en su pecho besándolo. Draco tomo su barbilla se inclinó hacia ella besándola

—Déjame hacerte el amor —dijo

Asintió con un suspiro mientras las células de su cuerpo alcanzaban un nivel de excitación máximo. Deslizo sus braguitas a lo largo de sus muslos y en un movimiento suave se colocó sobre ella.

Ella lo observo, fascinada, entre temblores ante la inminencia de su acción, descendió muy despacio y su palpitante miembro se colocó entre sus muslos. Cubrió el espacio entre sus cuerpos hasta que su boca encontró sus labios acaricio con su lengua sus labios separándolos al igual que su sexo se abría paso muy lentamente.

En ese momento fue consciente que era su primera vez, sintió pánico no estaba pensando claramente

Draco sintió la barrera romperse y la cara de dolor en cualquier momento no le hubiera importado en absoluto

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto sorprendiéndose por la importancia que le dio

Ella asintió con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Draco se prometió que le daría su primer y más placentero orgasmo. La idea de ser el primero lo sobre excitaba, había estado con varias chicas pero ninguna tuvo un poco de consideración de su parte, el simplemente se enfocaba en el placer que ellas podían darle, pero en esta ocasión era diferente quería que ella disfrutara más de lo que él quería admitir, con sumo cuidado comenzó a moverse besando delicadamente cada parte de su rostro, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo.

Ella arqueo las caderas en un gesto de evidente deseo. Necesitaba sentirlo su sexo lo llamaba con una urgencia indescriptible, noto como Draco sonreía entro, otro milímetro más imito ese movimiento con su lengua, y retrocedió otra vez. Repitió la operación, dentro y fuera alternativamente, el sonido que hacían sus sexos al tocarse se fue incrementando. Hermione sintió una ola de placer con cada embiste del chico podía sentir como la llenaba por completo. No era capaz de pensar tan solo podía sentir, desvalida se sometió al ancestral ritmo de la carne contra la carne, sus cuerpos se deslizaban en la montaña rusa del deseo, la velocidad y la potencia crecía en cada vuelta. Susurro su nombre y acelero el ritmo de las embestidas. Ella lo abrazo con sus piernas logrando amplificar el placer

Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia él y forzó su acometida hasta las profundidades de su entrada. Ella contuvo la respiración y clavo sus dientes en su hombro mientras se deslizaba en la pendiente de placer que experimentaba, sintió cada embate mientras ambos se deslizaban a la espiral del clímax Draco podía sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían en su miembro cuando llego al orgasmo, la oyó gemir bajo sus brazos como si llorara tenía la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto. En ese momento lo supo, no era como había soñado todo había sido un error no debía involucrarse más de lo que lo había hecho, no había tenido sexo con Granger, el había hecho el amor con una ternura que no conocía capaz de dar, la había abrazado y había acariciado cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción. Estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

—Dime Granger ¿ha sido tu mejor noche? —pregunto saliendo de ella

—No creí que necesitaras ese tipo de halagos

—No los necesito —de pronto se vio sonriendo como idiota, mientras la abrazaba

—Malfoy, esto que ocurrió…

—Volverá a ocurrir, tantas veces como quiera te lo había dicho

Ella sonrió

—No me importa pero debes saber que no siento ningún tipo de obligación puesto que esto es un juego uno muy placentero pero terminará

—Granger no seas tonta no hay emociones en nada de esto—dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

—Ahora que está claro, será más fácil

Draco resoplo airado por la forma en qué lo había dicho

Él se sorprendió, por la frialdad en la mirada de la chica, esa era su mirada, la mirada que el utilizaba con todos no había un poco de brillo como el que vio cuando la hacía suya

Hermione lo sabía, sentía algo más que simple atracción o deseo por Draco Malfoy pero sabía que no debía pasar de eso un juego un trámite, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse por que la única que perdería seria ella, su corazón ya había soportado mucho dolor. Durante sus primeros años en la escuela había estado estudiando esos ojos grises, la malévola sonrisa que surcaba sus labios la oscuridad que encerraban sus ojos, su forma de andar, de moverse… todo lo que superficialmente caracterizaba a Malfoy. Era más astuto de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Generalmente mantenía la mente fría, por lo cual podía permitirse el lujo de pensar con mucha más claridad que el resto de las personas, ya que el sentimiento de culpa pocas veces se apoderaba de él. Pero rompía sus esquemas aquella actitud inocente que a menudo parecía invadirle. Todo eso la confundía y no le gustaba sentirse así, mucho menos con él

— ¿En qué piensas Granger?

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida por la forma en que la estaba sujetando

—Tengo que irme—dijo liberándose de los brazos del chico

— ¿Enserio? quería preguntarte algo

—Sí, enserio además Malfoy no pienso contestar nada

Draco ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de observar a Hermione

—Gente de Hogwarts, la inteligente Granger ha dicho que no contestaría nada y acaba de contestar; hay veces en las que no es tan lista

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si realmente no estaba soñando, meditando sobre si aquello realmente había pasado. Con parsimonia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

—Malfoy —dijo antes de salir, tenía las mejillas coloradas había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener la calma pero no podía estar bien lo que estaba sintiendo

Draco vio la habitación, el sol comenzaba a asomarse a un había algunas estrellas, de pronto se sintió sucio odiaba lo que ella estaba haciendo con él, todo eso de los sentimientos no pegaban mucho con él, debía estar feliz había logrado uno de sus cometidos tener a Granger en su cama, pero no era suficiente tenía que Borrar lo que ella estaba haciendo en él, odia ese sentimiento, todo su autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo, maldijo y golpeo unas cosas. Ahora su día a día era como una rueda que no dejaba de girar, y él no podía seguir aquel ritmo desenfrenado. Le superaba. Se sentía perdido y hundido. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, procurando mantener el control. El rostro sonriente de la Gryffindor acudió a su mente como un huracán y se sintió molesto comenzó a vestirse para ir a clases, sin duda le aguardaban unas horas muy largas, hubiera sido mejor no caer en ese estúpido juego.

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Las clases fueron demasiado lentas para el gusto de Ronald Weasley mientras observaba a Hermione hablar con Harry

Ron apretó los puños fuertemente mientras veía a Hermione ignorarlo de una forma sutil

— ¿Seguirás haciendo eso? Ya pasaron dos semanas ¿Qué hiciste con Malfoy?

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Malfoy? —pregunto Harry

—En primera no tengo idea de que hablas —contesto la chica —. Y además no les debe interesar lo que haga con Malfoy

—Estoy preocupado por ti, no me gustaría que él te hiciera algo malo —dijo el pelirrojo

—Créeme Ron, Malfoy no me puede lastimar más de lo que ya lo hiciste tu

—Eso no es justo, solo fue un error ya te pedí perdón

—Lo sé —contesto. —Creí haberte dicho que ya no importaba Ron, no importa —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia —mí tiempo en muy importante como para gastarlo maldiciéndote o enfadándome contigo, simplemente no importa

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el chico

Hermione suspiro fuerte mientras se levantaba, le dirigió una mirada a Ron

—Qué mi tiempo no es para desperdiciarlo con nadie —dijo antes de marcharse

Hermione sonrió mientras caminaba se había sentido tan bien decir esas palabras, había sido un peso que se había quitado de encima

Harry se quedó callado mientras veía la expresión del su amigo, su cara estaba igual de roja que su cabello

—Es tu culpa —finalmente dijo el azabache

Ron suspiro y se encogió de hombros

—Lo sé, quiero reparar las cosas con ella realmente la amo

Harry enarco una ceja

— ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Quieres recuperarla?

—Eso, precisamente eso es lo que hare—contesto Ron sonriendo

Draco estaba en un pasillo cuando la vio acercarse

—Granger

—Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa al pasar a su lado.

Eso había sido demasiado excitante, coquetear con Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un juego excitante, aunque sabía que era peligroso hacerlo estaba peligrosamente sintiendo algo por el chico rubio desde el beso en la biblioteca no le gustaba lo que él la hacía sentir

Draco sonrió de lado cuando escucho su apellido y vio su sonrisa

— ¿Te llevas mejor con Granger? —pregunto Zabini de forma curiosa

—Simplemente trato salir pronto de este lugar, sabes que me vigila la querida directora

— ¿Qué ocurre con Astoria?

— ¿Qué tiene ella? —pregunto el chico de mala gana

—Me refiero a su compromiso, aun no te has comido a esa chica

Las simples palabras de Zabini lo hicieron sentirse asqueado por las implicaciones e insinuaciones que conllevaban, en algún momento tenía que hacer ese acto. Rápidamente se imaginó a la Gryffindor en sus brazos ¿acaso eso es lo que haría el resto de su vida? Simplemente poder fantasear con tenerla imaginarse que cualquier chica con la que estuviera era ella

— ¿Porque simplemente no rompes ese estúpido compromiso? —pregunto Zabini. —No tienes que hacerlo

Draco le dirigió una mirada acida haciendo que el chico se encogiera de hombros

—Está bien olvida mi comentario, te diré algo interesante ¿adivina quién está enamorado de Granger?

Draco clavo su mirada en el

— ¿Quién? —pregunto demasiado rápido

—Nott —contesto —El otro día lo vi mirándola y no lo negó, al parecer le gusta desde cuarto año y sin el problema de ser un Slytherin planea acercarse, también está este chico que se graduó Cormac McLaggen aún está interesado en ella , curioso como parece que después de la caída del señor tenebroso todos de pronto tienen valor

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —pregunto Draco fingiendo que no le importaba

Zabini sonrió

—La gente habla, yo escucho pero enserio deberías cancelar tu estúpido compromiso con Astoria y buscar una chica que realmente quieras o alguien puede ganártela –dijo alejándose de él —solo piénsalo —grito desde el otro lado del pasillo

Draco camino hasta el lago la forma en que Zabini le había hablado le daba a entender que sabía algo, aunque si el fantasma llorón lo sabía quizá había más personas que sabían lo que sentía por la Gryffindor. Se detuvo frente al lago pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días.


	5. El contrato

**Capítulo 5**

El contrato

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco vio el lago, no fue su intención oír lo que la comadreja Weasley quisiera decir, de hecho fue un accidente

—Vamos Hermione, sabes que fue un error, además debemos estar juntos

— ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué debemos estar juntos? —pregunto Hermione viéndolo fijamente

—Es lo que se espera, además estamos predeterminados tú y yo. —Ron sujeto su mano —solo fue un error, sé que tu aun me quieres como lo hago yo, además nadie te amara como yo, lo sabes soy el único para ti

Draco pudo notar duda en la mirada de la leona, ¿acaso realmente estaba considerando volver con ese imbécil?

Apretó los puños fuertemente, no podía seguir ahí escuchando lo que ese imbécil le decía ¿Por qué ella no lo apartaba? Ella se merecía algo mejor « ¿Cómo quién?» Se preguntó de pronto «alguien como yo» se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta, eso no podía estar bien sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a ellos dos

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Ron lo vio como quien quiere matar a alguien

—Granger, necesito hablarte —dijo Draco sin prestar atención al pelirrojo. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera. Hermione solo dio un bufido exasperado pero agradeció que alguien llegara y la salvara de la incesante Plática de Ron

Draco se detuvo en un pasillo vacío

—Escucha Granger, no sé qué pretendes ¿planeas volver con ese imbécil? —pregunto casi en un grito

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, ¿qué le importaba a Malfoy lo que hiciera?

—Ese es mi problema—contesto la castaña

—Tienes razón, después de todo se merecen ambos, aprovecha, solo alguien como él te querría de verdad, eres insufrible.

—Lo tengo claro. —Le dijo Hermione conteniendo las ganas de llorar —Me lo has dicho demasiado. ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

—No, escucha Granger...—se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. -—solo me das pena y quería hacerte un favor

Draco Tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Quizá se había precipitado al decírselo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Ni siquiera estaba seguro. ¿Qué pensaría Granger de él? Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. A lo hecho, pecho. No iba a dar marcha atrás. Ni loco.

—Era todo —dijo dando media vuelta

—Me pareció que toda la conversación fue provocativa —dijo. Su voz era apenas poco más que un susurro—. Nunca antes había hablado con un hombre de esta manera. Fue instructivo. —dijo Hermione logrando que Draco volteara a verla

— ¿En serio? —Confusión. Draco no entendía lo que ella quería decirle ¿acaso no estaba molesta? .Le pareció reconocer esa mirada en el mismo, la intensidad con la que ella lo veía. Ella tenía una mirada tímida e infantil en su cara. Draco la observó mientras su mirada rebotaba en su lugar y volvía a verlo, en un movimiento que era a la vez de anciana, de enferma y de niña. Él se daba cuenta de que se había enterado de algo y se esforzaba por precisarlo interiormente. Entonces Draco sonrió,

—Granger, creo que puedo ofrecerte algo interesante, te lo diré esta noche en la torre

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida y asintió no estaba segura porque lo había hecho. Camino alejándose de Draco Malfoy, debía alejarse había aguantado estoicamente estar frente sobre él, pero lo sabía su corazón se había acelerado y las cosas que él, le había dicho le habían dolido, pero no había lágrimas. Ya, no. Había pasado tiempo desde que lo había hecho, llorar simplemente no se le apetecía mucho, pensó en las palabras de Ron

No era muy linda. Por primera vez se encontró en una situación difícil de comprender, jamás se creyó linda, a excepción de sus pequeñas citas no había experimentado nada parecido al amor. Tampoco supo de nadie que la viera demasiado atractiva como las demás chicas, puesto que procuraba estar alejada de ese tipo de situaciones. Como podría saber que precisamente era lo contrario que esa forma de ser, reservada, diferente y hasta cierto punto rebelde fuera la causa por la que muy pocos chicos se acercaban a ella. Que preferían objetivos más fáciles que ella.

Lo único cercano a un romance era Ron, desde quinto año había comenzado a sentir cosas por su amigo, pero quizá solo era la sensación de pérdida, al verlo con Lavender, en ese momento quizá sintió que perdía algo importante aunque ese sentimiento parecía egoísta. Hermione no lo sabía, sabía que Ron era un poco despistado pero sentía algo por el quizá un cariño de hermanos, un cariño diferente al que sentía por Harry y sin duda muy diferente al que sentía por Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry veía las cosas a su alrededor, no estaba seguro que buscaba, hacia días que las cosas le parecían diferentes

«Estoy muerto» —pensó cuando cruzo la puerta de la sala común. Aunque realmente no lo estaba así se sentía. Podía verlo en los ojos de los alumnos —que rápidamente evitaban la mirada—, en los hombros ligeramente encorvados, en el aspecto nervioso y apresurado de todos, mientras atravesaba velozmente la Habitación. Las únicas preguntas verdaderas que de inmediato le venían a la mente eran: _¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sintiéndose así? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_ Con parsimonia camino hasta su cuarto

—Harry —La voz de Ginny lo detuvo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —sonrió forzadamente, después de todo Ginny no tenía culpa por que él se sintiera de esa forma

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Ginny acercándose a él. —Hace días te noto preocupado

Harry negó restándole importancia a las cosas

— ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Esta pregunta causo que la pelirroja se molestara

— ¿Estas preocupada por ella?

—Es mi amiga, claro que me preocupo —Harry vio a Ginny de forma seria y hasta cierto punto cansado, no sabía que le pasaba salvo sentir que ya nada encajaba, luchar año tras año. Era todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora se respiraba una tranquilidad que lo asfixiaba. Había cumplido su parte en todo, derroto a Voldemort ¿Qué más esperaban de, él?

—Harry, creo necesitas descansar. —Dijo Ginny amablemente —o quizá Hablar con Ron

_¿Por qué,_se preguntó, _iba a querer hablar con Ron? ¿Sobre qué podía hablar con él? Quizá Ginny quería que interviniera por él. Harry estaba cansado de eso, los asuntos de Ron debían ser de él, no podía ir arreglándole la vida siempre que la regaba_

—Sí... —dijo finalmente, viendo a Ginny quizá si le decía eso lo dejara ir a su cuarto.

* * *

-.-.-.-.

La tarde se iba desvaneciendo a su alrededor y podía sentir una caricia de frío por la espalda. No estaba vestido para una caminata y las sigilosas sombras de Hogwarts llevaban cada una consigo un soplo sobrante del fin de la estación, pronto seria invierno. Lo mismo que con sus zapatos, que se empapaban con rapidez, hizo caso omiso del frío. No había nadie más en el sendero ningún alumno perdido, Sólo Draco, sin compañía, caminando con paso regular. Estaba feliz por esa soledad. Tenía la extraña idea de que si llegaba a encontrarse con otra persona se habría sentido obligado a decirle:

_Creo que estoy enamorado de una impura, soy un traidor de la sangre y todo yo soy más que mentiras, reducidas a la nada_

Estaba enfadado y quería golpear, dar una patada a algo; en cambio sólo caminaba cuesta arriba. Escuchaba su respiración. Era estable. Normal. De ninguna manera alterada. Habría preferido con mucho un sonido tortuoso

Draco se sentó finalmente y comenzó a escribir no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero las palabras de Zabini resonaban en su cabeza sonrió ante lo que estaba haciendo, realmente se había vuelto loco, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de algo importante guardo el pergamino entre su túnica.

Draco respiró hondo

_Vete a casa,_ordenó en voz alta. _Lánzate un imperdonable, mientras todas estas cosas que te dieron placer siguen siendo reales, antes que descubras que todo esto es una tontería_

Draco, Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo una persona decidida y recibió bien esa fuerte insistencia en hacerlo. Intentó buscar argumentos para una Postergación, pero nada le vino a la mente. Quizá era lo mejor ¿qué le diría a Lucius? No quería lidiar con su padre y sus amenazas aunque después de todo lo ocurrido no había mucho respeto que pudiera inspirar el patriarca Malfoy

—_Tal vez—_se dijo— _simplemente quédate aquí mismo._

Era un sitio agradable. Uno de sus favoritos.

_No más demoras,_insistió. Draco se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo de los pantalones. Podía ver las sombras que se filtraban a través de los arbustos y los árboles mientras el sendero que bajaba del bosque prohibido se iba oscureciendo a cada segundo que pasaba

Ingreso al castillo, siempre había sido bueno para saltarse las normas, no le preocupaba que lo descubrieran después de todo ¿Qué podían hacerle? ¿Enviarlo a Azkaban? Fue hasta la torre, esperaba que Hermione estuviera esperándolo, había puesto mucho empeño en el pergamino. Entro y se sorprendió al verla ahí esperándolo con un libro en la mano durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había quedado dormida. No sabía por cuánto tiempo _— ¿minutos, horas, días?_—, el sonido de una voz la despertó

—Granger ¿solo eso sabes hacer? —dijo Draco en un tono bajo

Hermione alzo su vista le costó reconocer precisamente qué era.

Entonces lo vio frente a ella

—Toma —dijo Draco entregándole el pergamino. Se sentó frente a ella clavo sus ojos grises en Hermione. —Antes que preguntes que es, te lo diré es un contrato, un contrato de relación simplemente léelo

-.-.-.-.

Solo tengo dieciocho años, se recordó Hermione no era un soldado, ya no, la guerra había terminado. No había viajado a lugares exóticos ni había vivido un romance de ensueño, solo era ella una estudiante con excelentes notas, solo eso existía, tenía miedo que al cerrar los ojos dejara de existir. No era nada salvo lo que veía. Se obligó a ver al chico frente a ella ¿acaso estaba loco? Lo más seguro era que sí. Ella no comprendía cómo había salido la idea de ese estúpido contrato. Titubeo unos segundos sin atreverse siquiera a verlo.  
—lo leeré—finalmente dijo. Tomando el pergamino

Por supuesto mientras más se veía empujada en esa dirección, la dirección que Draco estaba marcando, una dirección más cruel y podía sentir como ella misma se volvía así, no es que ella fuera cruel simplemente trataba de protegerse. Leyó las primeras líneas del pergamino. Noto la fina letra con la que estaba escrito, detonaba un gran esfuerzo y dedicación. No estaba segura de poder entregar esa misma dedicación que él, a lo que estaba pidiendo "tengo miedo" pensó y supo que algo había hecho click en ese momento, en el momento en que había estado en cama del rubio había dado más de lo que hubiera querido... Entonces podría suponer que una parte de ella quería aceptar esa absurda proposición leyó cada línea

**Para engañar a tu enemigo primero engaña a tus amigos por la presente yo Draco Malfoy propongo una contrato de relación con Hermione Jane Granger.**

•Acepto tener una relación amorosa en secreto

•Acepto que podremos fingir odiarnos en público, pero puede haber demostraciones de cariño en privado

•Acepto, estar juntos durante el tiempo que demoren las clases

•Acepto fingir prestar a tención a otras personas pero respetare nuestra relación

•Acepto engañar a todos para mantener esto en secreto

»En el momento que el contrato se rompa será de mutuo acuerdo«

•Contrato a renovación después del final de clases

Ella se había esforzado en mantener una fina línea entre él y ella. Negaba cualquier posible atracción o sentimiento que pudiera despertar el chico frente a ella. Además ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Parecía un contrato matrimonial

¿Por qué entonces él lo hacía? ¿Acaso no eran enemigos? Ella confiaba en eso, para alejarlo pero el parecía dispuesto a algo más que una rivalidad.  
Suspiro profundo mientras sostenía la pluma con tinta. ¿Debía firmar? Vio hacia la ventana esperando una respuesta mágica, pero no había nada salvo los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, nada que pudieran darle una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco la observo. Observo cada una de sus reacciones mientras iba leyendo ¿Qué estaría pensado en ese momento?

Hermione luchó contra sus emociones. _No más lágrimas. No más llanto. No eres un bebé._No se permitió a sí misma pensar que tal vez sí era un bebé. Mientras trataba de averiguar si todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto por parte del Slytherin, También era lo suficientemente lista como para reconocer que cada vez que había insistido en su interior para controlar sus emociones, algo había ocurrido. Que Afectaba a sus esfuerzos y ese algo se llamaba Draco Malfoy

— ¿Lo firmaras? —Pregunto Draco desde el lugar donde estaba. — ¿Qué esperas? Dime algo Granger ¿Por qué te involucraste conmigo? Espera ¿Por qué me entregaste tu primera vez? Supuse que buscabas algo especial y cursi

Hermione lo escaneo. Draco le parecía detestable pero en cierto punto tenía razón ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Lo siento. Déjame poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunto como si no hubiera oído lo que el rubio le había dicho

— ¿Firmaras? —pregunto Draco, de forma fría

—Sí, por supuesto. Esto es de lo que hablábamos...—dijo Hermione y volvió su vista al pergamino — ¿Por qué me propones esto?

—Tengo una pequeña idea —dijo Draco—. Tal vez la única idea. Granger no lo has notado, es obvio que algo ocurre, tómalo como un juego mas

Era, pensaba, una manera poco usual de proponer algo. Draco lo supo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione supuso que en cualquier momento ella le aventaría el pergamino en la cara y eso estaría bien, así se podría olvidar de toda esa locura

_«Pronto va a gritar»_calculó él. Suspiró, se paso las manos por su cabello en espera de alguna reacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba acurrucado en su cama. Aspiraba profundamente, diferentes olores, como si cada uno expresara algo único.

Él recordaba. No había olvidado ni un segundo de aquello, no había olvidado lo ocurrido

— ¿Harry? —Ron le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Ginny me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

Esto último resonó como si lo repitiera el eco en un desfiladero. Y se sintió molesto ¿Por qué Ginny lo comprometía de esa manera?

—Sobre Hermione —dijo Harry tratando de que su voz saliera tranquila

—Lo sé, he hablado con ella esta mañana, le he dicho las cosas ¡vamos Harry! Incluso tú sabes que soy el único que puede estar con ella, la amo demasiado

Harry frunció el ceño ante este comentario

— ¿entonces porque lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, es algo difícil de describir. Hermione es el amor de mi vida pero siento que ella me aleja

Harry ya lo había escuchado antes y, como antes, abrió a medias los labios para protestar y luego supo que Ron no iba a prestar atención, nunca lo hacia

—No creo que eso sea verdad, Hermione puede estar con cualquier chico, pero te había elegido a ti

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? —Pregunto Ron a la defensiva

—Lo diré, de una vez no creo que Hermione regrese contigo y no quiero meterme entre ustedes, simplemente no puedo seguir haciéndolo

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Acaso tú y ella?

—Si Ron, es eso. —contesto con Sarcasmo.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Harry, luego simplemente suspiro

—Lo siento —dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo —sé que no es eso, y que no te gusta estar entre nosotros, simplemente que todo cambio

Harry asintió, las cosas estaban cambiando y eso estaba bien, había que seguir adelante la vida continuaba sin preguntar si estás listo. Se puso de pie con la idea de dirigirse a la puerta. Miró Hacia Ron que seguía sentado

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione no supo qué fue lo que se apoderó de ella precisamente en ese instante. Cuando puso su nombre al lado del de Draco, quizá el hecho de sentir una emoción

_«Uno no puede hacer que la gente se enamore de algo que va a terminar después»_pensó

Eso era algo fuera de lo normal. Estaban realmente al borde de algo especial con ese contrato, algo que ella no había imaginado, y no había previsto. Hermione tembló de la emoción. El riesgo, se decía a sí misma, era como el amor. Draco parecía sentir lo mismo. Se agachó repentinamente e hizo pasar sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, sugestivamente

Hermione vacilo y se alejó de el

— ¿A que le tienes Miedo? —Pregunto Draco

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta. Entonces pensó que no era a ella a quien se dirigía. Hermione Jane Granger estaba oculta de emociones esta era alguien distinta. Era un juego después de todo no debía involucrarse

—A nada —contesto y noto que el rostro del chico cambiaba de actitud de nuevo se mostraba frio. La misma pregunta retumbó sobre ella. Se preguntó: _¿Cuál es el problema con mi respuesta?_Una o dos palabras se le atascaron en la garganta

— ¿Sientes algo por mí? —Pregunto Hermione

Draco pudo sentir algo espeso en la lengua, un sabor ácido en los labios. Estaban secos y se los lamió varias veces. No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. La verdad era «Sí» pero ¿ésa era una respuesta buena o mala?

¿Por qué Hermione Granger tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?

—Solo es un juego —finalmente contesto Draco

Hermione asintió y sintió un alivio si él le decía que «si» no estaba segura de poder seguir siendo fuerte. Una parte de su defensa requería que imaginara todo sobre la vida de la que había formado parte. Lo bueno y también lo malo. Pero no en Draco Malfoy él no debía estar en sus pensamientos

Sonrió, sólo un poquito, y se detuvo porque no quería que la sonrisa fuera Captada por Draco.

Estaba hecho había firmado

—y ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —dijo Hermione pero mentalmente ya estaba pensando

_«No es Hermione la que firmo ese papel delante del mundo. Es solo un número más para Malfoy. No sé quién es ella. Es otra persona. Alguien diferente. Yo todavía soy yo. Esta es otra persona, la que habla_ »


	6. Jano (Janus)Parte l

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**lamento la demora **_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q **_

_**[**__**simplemente me odia la pagina]**_

_**_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_**_

* * *

**Counting Stars **

**Capitulo 6 **

**Jano (Janus) l**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La vida se compone de hechos, de recuerdos, estamos rodeados de personas pero a veces nos sentimos tan solos, usamos mascaras para proteger nuestros sentimientos en algunas ocasiones. Mascaras que nos permiten sonreír a pesar de estar triste. Harry entendía este hecho, pero realmente apenas comenzaba a asimilarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron Weasley vio la ventana mientras se vestía, últimamente Sentía que sus amigos se comportaban extraños, Harry parecía tener muchas cosas que pensar y Hermione tenia días que parecía no prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera estudiar, algo que le resultaba aburrido

—Ro, Ro ¿Adónde vas? —Pregunto Lavender mientras el pelirojo continuaba arreglando su ropa

—Esto no ha pasado —Dijo saliendo del aula vacía. Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo antes que las clases comenzaran

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?— preguntó la chica al tiempo que acomodaba su ropa

—No hagas nada —dijo Ron caminando rápido

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco podía sentir todas sus terminaciones nerviosas palpitar de excitación y de rabia, no estaba muy seguro que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Pensó que en toda su vida había conocido muy pocas personas tan hábiles como Hermione Granger. Pero sobre todo sabía que lo más peligroso era la imaginación. El había maginado a la chica a su lado había creado una fantasía tan fuerte que lo había llevado a hacer estupideces.

Hermione bajo las escaleras de la Torre cuando escucho una voz Prestó atención y escuchó que el enfado agudo se alejaba y se acercaba a los umbrales de Su capacidad para entender, y se percibió a sí misma tratando de apoderarse de cada ruido, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Podía entender las obscenidades: _¡Mierda! ¡Maldito! ¡Estúpido!_

Cada palabra de borde afilado la hería. Sólo comprendía frases sueltas: _¡No debí hacerlo! ¡Es un error!_ Era como meterse en medio de una historia cuyo fin es incierto y el comienzo ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Con calma interrumpió a Draco y fingió que no había oído nada

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —Pregunto el, clavando su mirada en ella

Hermione retrocedió, sabía lo que seguía Draco se acercaría y la besaría. Siempre hacia lo mismo y eso estaba bien, si sabía lo que pasaría no podía esperar nada del chico y las cosas seguirían su curso normal.

Draco se acercó a ella, lentamente acaricio su rostro y le dio una sonrisa

— ¿Porque?—Dijo mientras veía la puerta. Había ido demasiado lejos ahora estaba atrapado en ese estúpido juego — ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

— ¿Malfoy?—Hermione le hablo, tenía la mirada clavada en él y en la cercanía de sus labios, con rapidez aparto la mirada. Entonces el acaricio su rostro nuevamente

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —Pregunto Draco tomándola entre sus brazos

—No —contesto Hermione no muy segura —No es miedo a ti, deberíamos ir a clases

—Olvidaba eres la alumna modelo, siempre tienes que ser perfecta

—... Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero no es así, no soy perfecta como siempre lo dices, estoy muy lejos de serlo

— ¡Claro!, como digas Granger —Draco salió rápido del lugar —Eso ha sido patético —se dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione se quedó un momento de pie asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Con cuidado y sin mucha prisa acomodo su cabello y sonrió «Esto no es nada» se Dijo y salió de la torre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, camino lentamente mientras seguía pensando las cosas a su alrededor, detestaba el sentimiento que tenía, ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba últimamente pensar con claridad, o quizá lo hacía al final de todo.

— ¡Cuidado Potter! —Grito Pansy cuando Harry la empujo

Harry se acercó a ella, no había sido su intención empujarla, ni siquiera podía recordar haberla visto simplemente había caminado sin mucha atención a su alrededor

—Lo siento —dijo ofreciendo su mano

Pansy lo vio y empujo la mano del chico lentamente se incorporo

—¿Es tu forma de vengarte por ser de Slytherin? —Pregunto a la defensiva

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Fue un accidente realmente no te vi

—Claro, Potter, Porque tú no puedes hacer nada malo nunca —se burló Pansy —Realmente no lo haces ¿Verdad? Nada malo nunca, si no es con Granger

Harry le dirigió una mirada seria a la chica

—No entiendo tu insinuación —dijo Serio

—No necesito que la entiendas —dijo Pansy sonriendo y alejándose del chico —Lo que importa es lo que se ve y créeme Potter yo veo mucho.

Harry respiró profundo mientras veía a su alrededor Se dio la vuelta para mirar el castillo. «Allí era donde reíamos, Allá es donde Jugaba» Pensó.

Deseó poder ver todo y recordarlo tal y como era antes, el puente estaba completamente reconstruido. Normalmente no habría prestado mucha atención, pero había algo en la manera en que Malfoy se estaba comportando que lo intrigo demasiado.

Harry vio a Lucius lo cual le pareció curioso por la forma en que parecía estar peleando con su hijo

—No, no lo hare —dijo Draco —No me interesa seguir cargando con las cosas de esta familia

—Tú, harás exactamente lo que te digo

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Draco

—Por qué. Es lo que debes hacer como un Malfoy

—Vaya mierda, de apellido —dijo —Lo pensare, a estas alturas no te debo nada ni a ti ni al apellido, ¿sabes Padre? creo que se algo, lo mismo te hicieron a ti, tu padre te odiaba de la misma forma que lo haces tú conmigo, por eso quieres quitarme todo lo que pueda hacerme feliz, lo has hecho siempre —dijo alejándose de forma molesta del lugar

Harry se ocultó cuando Draco paso cerca de él, lo menos que necesitaba era pelear con Malfoy simplemente no tenía ganas de otro enfrentamiento con algún Slytherin

-.-.-.-.

Hermione se sorprendió cuándo Draco no se presentó a clases, no es que estuviera preocupada, simplemente que era algo poco usual. Quizá había decidido escaparse con alguna chica, eso la estremeció un poco pero no lo suficiente, concentro su energía pensamientos en prestar atención a la profesora. Aunque eventualmente fue inútil, sus pensamientos siempre volvían al Slytherin

_« ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará con otra chica? Si lo hace podre ser libre de ese estúpido contrato, en primera no debí haberlo firmado, todo esto es una locura y yo me volví loca, eso fue tuve un momento de estupor cuando firme ese papel »_

Hermione suspiro fuerte al darse cuenta del hecho que no podía sacar a Draco de su mente eso la molesto, ella debería estar prestando atención a la profesora Vector, en lugar de pensar en Draco Malfoy. Cerró su libro mientras escuchaba la clase. Sabía que se estaba engañando al decir que Draco Malfoy no era nada, lo sabía desde el momento en que lo había besado en la biblioteca, las palabras que el había dicho la habían alegrado, jamás pensó que alguien aparte de Harry o sus amigos prestara atención a ella, pero sabía que no importaba debía aparentar que Draco no le importaba más de lo que lo hacía porque ese era el orden de las cosas.

Draco estaba molesto bien podía golpear a alguien en ese momento ¿Por qué su padre siempre le arruinaba la vida? Lucius le hablaba de la familia, cuando él no la tenía o al menos no sentía que hubiera nunca tenido una Familia verdadera, solo existía las creencias y conservar el linaje del apellido, se preguntó si eso era un verdadera familia; quizá su madre era la única persona pero tenía un amor hacia su padre, un amor que no comprendía y quizá nunca lo haría, apretó los puños, tener que fingir ser lo que la gente creía que era lo estaba cansando _"ser un Malfoy"_ lo enfermaba demasiado. Usar la máscara de alguien que ya no sentía que era, lo estaba asfixiando. Quería maldecir y por un momento fingir que jamás había recibido la marca tenebrosa, pero eso era imposible lo único que podía hacer era seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer y eso era ser lo que estaba comenzando a odiar «Se un Malfoy» se dijo

—Draco, Amor —Pansy sujeto su mano cuando paso a su lado.

Draco estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de la chica

— ¿Qué quieres?

Pansy sonrió —Quiero decirte algo

Draco la vio fijamente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella

—Vamos, Draco sé que te interesa —dijo la chica susurrándole al oído

Draco sintió el contacto con ella tan frio que lo estremeció

—Habla rápido

—Draco, Draco ¿Qué ocurre con Granger? Hay un rumor que dice que te gusta

Draco sudo frio ¿Quién había dicho eso?

— ¿Ahora escuchas rumores? —dijo en tono molesto

—Dime, Draco ¿Es verdad?

Draco sonrió

—Claro que no, pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Fue algo que oí de alguien, realmente no recuerdo

Draco se acercó a ella

—Pues recuerda —dijo empujando su frente con un dedo —Usa tu cabeza y recuerda

—Draco ¿Seguro que es un rumor?

—Pansy ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en mi vida? Recuerda que no eres nada mío

—Creo que si me mintieras sobre esto podría enloquecer realmente, créeme Draco enloquecería y no sabría de que soy capaz

—¡Hey! ¿Estás loca? ¿Pensaste que seguiría contigo? No seas tonta, jamás me quedaría contigo —dijo Draco —Solo déjame en paz, te lo advierto no te metas conmigo, Pansy si tú no sabes de lo que eres capaz, yo sí y créeme no será nada lindo —Dijo sujetándola fuertemente de la mandíbula —Fuiste divertida, pero… —Sonrió —Solo eso, Si vuelves a preguntarme por mi vida o sobre Granger te matare

Pansy se quedó pálida cuando Draco se alejó, aunque no había nadie alrededor sentía que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella. No sabía cuántas veces había llorado por Draco pero esta vez había sido diferente, la mirada del chico era como el hielo, sus ojos eran fríos y muertos, de las muchas veces que Draco la había tratado mal, jamás se había atrevido a tocarla de ninguna forma, siempre habían sido palabras, pero estas vez había algo diferente, Pansy se limpió las lágrimas, había llorado demasiado por Draco a lo largo de su vida. Pero ya no más

«Realmente podría enloquecer» Dijo limpiando la última lagrima de su rostro

-.-.-.-.-

Se dice que la vida está compuesta de momentos, Harry sabia cuales era los momentos que habían marcado su vida a lo largo de sus años, había cicatrices por dentro como por fuera, suspiro con fuerza cuando fue consiente que ya no era Harry Potter el elegido, se había transformado en la persona que derroto a Voldemort, no sabía cuántas personas lo veía de esa forma, pero sentía que en ciertas ocasiones la gente dejaba de verlo como Harry, el compañero de clases y lo veía con cierto grado de adoración que llegaba a cansarlo.

—Harry, ¿Has oído? —Dijo Ron palmeando su espalda —El ministro quiere que seamos Aurores cuando terminemos Hogwarts ¿No te parece genial?

Harry hizo una mueca que emulaba una sonrisa

—Claro, eso es genial —dijo con fingido entusiasmo que Ron no percibió.

«Estoy atrapado» de pronto Harry sintió calor, al escuchar su propia voz interior «Estoy atrapado en lo que la gente ve en mi» Harry comprendió en el momento en que Ron le dijo esas palabras que la gente siempre lo vería como algo más, no como Harry un chico normal, después de todo él no era normal, jamás lo había sido con las únicas personas que podía sentirse normal eran sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero sentía que estaba cambiando, cada uno estaba comenzando a cambiar; porque eso hacen las guerras cambian a las personas.

Harry observo a Pansy caminando había algo extraño en la chica, parecía que lloraba y nadie lo notaba. Harry se preguntó porque podía darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—Debo hablar con Hermione —dijo Harry mientras veía a Ron sonreír

Pansy sonrió cuando Harry paso al lado de ella, conocía esa mirada y últimamente Harry Potter tenía la mirada de alguien que pretende que las cosas están bien cuando en realidad todo se está desmoronando

—Dime Potter ¿Cómo lo logras?

Harry se detuvo, no entendía la pregunta que la chica acababa de hacerle

— ¿Lograr que?

— ¿Cómo logras estar al lado de la chica que quieres y ser solo su mejor amigo? Debió ser frustrante verla con Weasley, pero sobre todo que ella solo te vea como un hermano

—Parkinson creo que estas mal

— ¿En verdad? Es probable que este mal, pero yo observo mucho —dijo susurrando mientras se alejaba de Harry y veía que Ginny se acercaba a el

— ¿Qué quería? —Pregunto Ginny abrazando a Harry

—Nada, ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Ginny suspiro, Harry siempre preguntaba por Hermione, le hubiera gustado oír por parte de su novio alguna muestra de interés en su día, sabía que era su mejor amiga pero había un límite entre una amiga y una novia, Ginny quería mucho a Hermione pero le molestaba que Harry la pusiera siempre primero

—Seguro está en la biblioteca —contesto

—Gracias —dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los alumnos

Harry sonrió cuando vio a Hermione acercarse a la biblioteca, le venía perfecto ya que necesitaba hablar con ella, camino tratando de alcanzarla

—Her..—no termino la palabra algo capto su atención en ese momento.

Draco sujeto a Hermione cuando entro a la biblioteca atrayéndola hacia el

— ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?

— ¿Malfoy? —Draco sonrió por la cara de sorpresa de la chica —Vaya Granger a veces me sorprendes a estas alturas creí que me dirías por mi nombre

— ¿Eres tonto? alguien puede vernos y oírnos

—No hay nadie, así que cálmate, eres la única persona que viene a este lugar después de clases

Hermione se alejó un momento de el

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? —Pregunto pero antes de darse cuenta había lamentado haberlo hecho _«Detente antes de que te hundas» _se dijo mientras veía la reacción del chico por la pregunta

—Eso, no es algo que debe de preocuparte, Granger he pensado algo —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Hermione contuvo la respiración la proximidad de Draco la perturbaba, su aroma la hacía temblar

— ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, es inevitable que tengamos que fingir, así que cuando tenga que decir algo en tu contra para guardar las apariencias, aflojare mi corbata, así tu sabrás que es algo obligatorio —dijo Draco jugando con el cabello de Hermione —Tu harás lo mismo así ninguno puedo reclamar al otro, sera nuestra especie de lenguaje secreto, algo que sera solo nuestro

—Realmente eres una serpiente —dijo Hermione antes que los labios de Draco se apoderaran de los suyos en un beso demandante

Harry ahogo una exclamación no había escuchado la conversación pero lo que estaba viendo sin duda no era una ilusión era Hermione y estaba besándose con Malfoy, sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo que no le gusto, jamás había sentido nada parecido, ni cuando Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, pero verla con Malfoy sonriendo y besándose lo hizo sentir furioso y hasta cierto punto asqueado, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar

—No hagas eso, nos pueden ver —dijo Hermione separándose de el

—Te espero en la Torre —dijo Draco mientras salía de la biblioteca siguiendo los pasos que había hecho Harry momentos antes

Hermione sonrió tontamente mientras trataba de recobrar el control de sus emociones, un simple beso había logrado descontrolarla, los labios de Draco eran cálidos, a pesar de todo. Tomo sus libros y se dispuso a ir tras el chico.

— ¿Tu y Malfoy? —la voz de Harry la asusto

—Harry… —Hermione trago pesado —No es lo que crees

— ¿Qué es? Los vi Hermione se estaban besando, no creas que soy tonto —Harry escupió las palabras, no sabía porque pero estaba molesto — ¿Estas con Malfoy? Acaso tú… —Harry se detuvo cuando noto la mirada vidriosa de Hermione —Estas enamorada de él—dijo lentamente, sintiendo que las palabras le quemaban la garganta de solo pronunciarlas

Hermione no contesto a la pregunta, no quería ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Draco, si lo decía, si realmente lo decía sería una verdad y ella no estaba preparada para lidiar con eso

—Lo estas —dijo Harry lentamente —Sé que ahora puedes pensar que es amor, pero acaso no has pensado que está mal, Hermione esto está mal, déjalo ahora antes que te lastime más, lo digo porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo, confía en mi —dijo Harry sorprendiéndose porque había algo en él, que quería que ella no estuviera enamorada de Malfoy. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver una lágrima en la cara de Hermione.

—No es eso Harry, no creo que sea amor así que no te preocupes —Hermione Mintió a Harry sintiendo un poco de culpa—Prométeme que no dirás nada Harry

Cuando Harry escucho esas palabras, algo en el comprendió lo que sentía por Hermione

—No diré, nada —dijo lentamente limpiando la lagrima del rostro de su amiga —Somos amigos, no te preocupes. —sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su mejor amiga —Tu secreto está seguro, espero sepas lo que haces.

—Lo sé —contesto Hermione.

Entonces Harry supo que tendría que usar la máscara de amigo, Parkinson tenía razón era doloroso ser el amigo. Solo esperaba poder seguir siéndolo

* * *

* **J_anus__: en la mitología romana, un dios que tenía dos caras_**

Si llegaste aquí: HOLA.

Antes que nada disculparme por la demora, he estado muy mal últimamente de salud lo que me impide escribir rápido. por lo que varios de mis fics estarán un poco retrasados, pero bueno debo hacer caso a los médicos y no usar mucho la computadora, como siempre gracias por su paciencia... Como siempre mi Face es _Sakura Gremory _

pasando a cosas Alegres: Gracias a Raquel, Isis y Klaes por sus comentarios en el fic son de mucha ayuda moral

Bueno aquí esta la Pregunta del Face

•Antes de contestar en el Face deben de comentar el capitulo en un Review

**¿Que sugirió Draco hacer cuando tuvieran que decir algo en contra de ellos mismos? **


	7. Jano (Janus) Parte ll

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Lamento la demora**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capítulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: a veces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q**_

_**[Simplemente me odia la página]**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

* **J**_**anus: en la mitología romana, un dios que tenía dos caras**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Jano (Janus) Parte ll**

* **J_anus: en la mitología romana, un dios que tenía dos caras_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Draco cerró los ojos, simplemente no podía admitir que ella le gustara desde hace tiempo sin que él lo supiera, no estaba bien sentir nada por ella, era un sangre sucia él, los odiaba siempre había sido así y así debía ser, pero ahora estaba molesto y confundido, tener que fingir todo el tiempo frente a las personas lo estaba cansando, pero era lo que se esperaba de él

— ¿Draco? —Hermione vio al chico al otro extremo de la biblioteca tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta en cualquier lugar menos en el libro

Draco se sorprendió por la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos, frente a él estaba la causa que se sintiera un poco miserable, apretó los puños quería gritarle que se alejara de él, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces vio a Zabini acercarse a él.

—No me jodas...— Hizo un gesto con la boca como si sintiera asco al mirar a la chica, aflojo su corbata un poco y desvió su mirada, se había sentido mal pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa

Hermione volteo su cara y vio a Zabini detrás de ella, tenía una expresión seria

—Que te sepas que me da igual —contesto Hermione molesta

Draco mantuvo sus ojos clavados en la espalda de ella mientras la veía alejarse

—Eso fue tan… astuto —dijo Zabini sentándose frente a Draco —Pero… Draco si quieres engañar a los demás deberías empezar a mejorar tus dotes de actuación, quizá puedas engañar a varios idiotas, vamos que no todos son muy listos pero te conozco demasiado bien —Zabini se acercó a, el hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura —Si la miras tanto comenzaran a darse cuenta.

—No sé de qué me puedes estar hablando —dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente

— ¿Crees que es levadura?, ¿harina? O simplemente que soy idiota —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa — ¿crees realmente que no sé lo que tu cabeza piensa? Dime Draco ¿Por qué crees que te conté las cosas ese día?

Blaise Zabini sonrió, mientras jugaba con la portada del libro frente a el

—Simplemente quería ayudarte un poco, siempre lo he sabido, el único que parecía no saberlo eres tú mismo, con todo lo que nos enseñaron sobre los hijos de Muggles, y mantener la sangre pura, pero tú la has mirado desde hace tiempo, solo quise darte una poco de ayuda, odio que sigas fingiendo que no te importa

— ¿Tu que sabes de mí? —Dijo Draco levantando la voz — ¿Crees que sabes algo? ¿Crees que me gusta lo que hice? Yo no pedí nada de esto, no puede gustarme, está mal. Ella es una sangre sucia —Escupió esas palabras tratando de creerlas el mismo

—Deberías de dejar que otros decidan por ti, mi padre me fregó la vida, ¿crees que no sé qué debería haber muerto ese día? Draco no puedes seguir haciendo lo que Lucius quiere ¿Por qué no pruebas tener el control de tu vida? —Blaise se levantó —por cierto; no mentí con respecto a Nott, el realmente está interesado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron bajó hasta las puertas del patio y miró a través de los cristales. Justamente cuando Harry se acercaba a Hermione, ambos actuaban extraño

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Harry preocupado, Hermione parecía molesta

—Nada —contesto tratando de convencer a su amigo que no ocurría nada de lo que él tuviera que preocuparse.

Harry podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto sabía que algo había ocurrido con su amiga y se sentía confundido, por un lado quería decirle que las cosas mejorarían, que las cosas estarían bien, quería poder confortarla como ella siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo; jamás había sido bueno con esos asuntos, recordaba vagamente cuando Hermione lo acompaño durante todo lo que había pasado, había dejado la escuela para ayudarlo, fue su apoyo. Pero él no podía serlo en ese momento en parte porque no quería serlo, el ver como ella estaba con Malfoy ese día en la biblioteca lo molestaba y no sabía hasta qué punto podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba

—Harry, sobre lo que sabes podrías fingir que no ocurrió —Hermione le dio una mirada suplicante

—Te prometí que lo haría, Pero lo que te dije fue en verdad, Malfoy solo ve por Malfoy. Realmente no quiero que te haga daño

Hermione sonrió y se recargo sobre el hombro de su amigo, dudaba que Draco pudiera hacerle más daño del que ya había sufrido, pero no quitaba que siguiera doliéndole las palabras que él decía, verlo actuar y tener que fingir no le gustaba, era fácil como ya nada podía sorprenderla y a la vez aterrador, Hermione tenía sentimientos encontrados y eso no le gustaba.

—Gracias—dijo sonriendo

Ron observo la escena, había algo en la mirada de Hermione y sabía que ella y Harry siempre habían sido muy cercanos incluso más de lo que le gustaría admitir, tenían una especie de complicidad que él no podía alcanzar

—Fascinante, ¿No te cansas de ser el tercero en ese grupo? —Pregunto Pansy detrás de Ron. Ella también había estado viendo la escena

—Su amistad es muy extraña, pero claro son el trió dorado, los héroes del mundo mágico

Ron, volvió su mirada a la chica de Slytherin

—Pero eso es algo que nunca sabrás ¿Verdad? Me refiero a los amigos ¿Qué se siente ser una perdedora? —Pregunto Ron con la voz molesta

La chica sonrió, Ronald Weasley siempre le había parecido curioso y un poco extraño, siempre lo vio como el pobretón del grupo burlarse de él era entretenido, pero ahora había cambiado.

—Cuidado Weasley, la vida da sorpresas ¿Cómo esta Lavender? —pregunto antes de alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Ron? —Pregunto Harry acercándose a él — ¿Qué hacías con Parkinson?

—Nada, sabes que solo busca molestar no soporta que todos la vean… bueno como lo que es… mejor dime ¿qué ocurre con Hermione?, parece distraída

—No sé —mintió Harry —Esta triste por lo de sus padres, creo que los buscara al terminar el año escolar.

Hermione vio a sus amigos, algo había cambiado todos lo habían hecho, sonrió y se acercó a ellos

—Chicos, que tenemos clases y llegaremos tarde —les dijo y por un momento se sintió bien de nuevo. El poder sentir un poco de normalidad en su vida la reconforto. Por un momento se olvidó de sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy

Draco lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella; se sintió sucio de solo pensarlo como lo llevaba haciendo durante varios días, sabía que ella no lo veía igual, vio a Hermione reír con sus amigos, apretó los puños tenia de nuevo la necesidad de quitar esa sonrisa por el simple hecho que no era él la persona que la había causado, sentía celos de sus amigos, pero en especial de Harry Potter, él siempre lo tuvo todo, en otro sentido, mientras él se rodeaba de hipócritas y mantenía la apariencia de un Malfoy. Harry tenía amigos y personas que se preocupaban por él, pero sobre todo podía estar cerca de ella con facilidad, él no tenía que fingir frente a nadie para poder hablarle o abrazarla. Si Potter quería podía hacerlo y él no, Draco envidiaba eso. Lo sabía era demasiado listo para eso. Harry había hecho muchas cosas por las personas mientras él, simplemente era el Mortifago, el que trato de matar a Dumbledore, ante la vista de la mayoría no era más que una escoria que no merecía vivir ni caminar entre ellos. Mucho menos fantasear algo con la "Heroína" odiaba eso, odiaba tener que ser algo que no era, pero no conocía otra forma de ser, camino detrás de ellos con los puños apretados mientras oía la risa de Hermione.

Aquello estaba prohibido para él. Se inventaba un montón de razones para humillarla: que era hija de Muggles, que era demasiado fea, demasiado asquerosa. Pero el verdadero problema era que él no existía para nada en la mente de la chica, al menos no como él quería que ella lo viera y todo lo que le recordara su existencia era un crimen. Ella lo veía como si fuera un insecto insignificante. Pero el juego no era así. Ni él había tenido la culpa de su educación ni ella de su origen contó tres segundos antes de seguir caminando.

La clase de pociones fue interesante, al menos para Hermione, aunque ella disfrutaba de igual forma todas las clases le daban un cierto grado de tranquilidad y un poco de normalidad a su vida

— ¿Cuáles son los efectos de la poción de ingenio? —Pregunto Horace Slughorn

Hermione sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sufría por no poder decir lo que sabía_._Quería que Draco la mirara. Que la mirara y que le dijera algo después de que hubiera dado la respuesta correcta. Quería escuchar uno de sus habituales comentarios con respecto a ella, no lo había visto desde la mañana en la biblioteca y no habían podido hablar, por una razón necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, Era una tontería lo que iba a hacer, lo sabía, y, sin embargo, levantó la mano

— Hace que la persona que la tome se vuelva más lista

—Correcto, señorita Granger Diez puntos para Gryffindor—dijo el profesor

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír

Draco sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione, no pudo evitar molestarla escribió una pequeña nota mientras el profesor seguía hablando de pociones e ingredientes. Discretamente le acerco la nota

"**_Muy lista Granger, perdón por lo de la mañana_**

**_PD: deberías disimular más, no quiero que digan que eres más sabelotodo"_**

Harry observo la risa de Hermione, e inconscientemente supo que se debía a Malfoy. Volteo su rostro y siguió prestando atención a la clase tratando der disimular su enojo

—Harry ¿Entendiste algo? —Pregunto Ron susurrándole y tratando de copiar sus apuntes

Hermione escribió una nota, no podía evitar sentir una especie de adrenalina, la relación con Draco Malfoy era muy excitante, aun grado que no podía describir quizá porque era algo Prohibido; se suponía que eso no debía pasar, pero estaba pasando

Draco abrió el pequeño Papel

"**_Deja de observarme, se darán cuenta... Por cierto a mí no me interesa lo que los demás piensen_**

**_PD: Entiendo lo de la mañana"_**

El profesor Slughorn dio por terminada la clase y Ron suspiro de alivio

—Se los juro chicos, no sé porque todo esto, es obvio que no todos volvieron ¿Para qué tener que volver? —Pregunto acomodando sus cosas

—Es importante terminar los estudios —Contesto Hermione

—Chicos, no empiecen y Ron; Hermione tiene Razón ya lo sabes siempre la tiene. Deberías saberlo

— ¡Oh por Merlín! cuando se ponen así son tan molestos —dijo Ron con una sonrisa

—Un poco —dijo Harry sonriendo, le encantaban esos pequeños momentos en los que podía volver a sonreír junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Draco estaba en la puerta afuera del aula, la había oído reír y eso lo volvió a molestar, no entendía porque se sentía así

—Granger —la voz de Theodore Nott captó la atención de la chica —Te has dejado esto —dijo el chico entregándole un libro —Creí que era importante y quise traértelo

Ron se puso tenso, seguía sin confiar demasiado en los Slytherin; no importaba lo que Hermione dijera sobre segundas oportunidades, muchos de ellos se habían unido a Voldemort y su familia había perdido demasiado en esa guerra como la mayoría; simplemente no podía entender porque Hermione se esforzaba tanto por personas que querían que ella y todos los hijos de Muggles murieran.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione y tomo el libro.

Theodore Nott le dirigió una sonrisa y luego se puso serio al notar la mirada de Ron tras la chica

—Cuídate —dijo alejándose del trió dorado

Draco apretó los puños y permaneció en su lugar viendo hacia la chica.

Hermione pudo sentir la mirada gélida que Draco le dirigía y sintió que su pecho se encogía esa mirada era la misma mirada que ponía siempre que la insultaba en el pasado. Lo vio alejarse y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él.

—Chicos tengo cosas que hacer, los veo en la sala común —dijo caminando rápido

Harry supuso lo que eran esas "cosas importantes"

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —Pregunto Ron —Por cierto Harry necesito que me ayudes, quiero volver con Hermione sé que he hecho muchas idioteces y perderla ha sido la más grande de todas.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Harry confundido —Ron, no quiero, no lo hare —el chico se sorprendió por su respuesta no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso. —Lo siento no pienso meterme entre ustedes dos, arregla las cosas tu solo— Harry trato que su nerviosismo no se notara. Sabía que tenía que espantar los pensamientos que tenía por Hermione —Lo siento Ron tengo cosas que hacer — dijo caminando rápidamente. En su mente sentía las palabras claramente, quería decirlo « es solo el amor de una amiga no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza ni un solo momento, no puedo evitarlo » Pero era algo que no debía hacer. Jamás pronunciaría esas palabras en voz alta. Pensó en Ginny y sintió frustración y enojo hacia sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos

—Pareces preocupado —la voz burlona de Pansy lo hizo detenerse — Granger debe ser muy buena, la verdad es más linda que la pequeña comadreja

—Tú no sabes nada, no vuelvas a llamar a Ginny de esa forma —dijo molesto

— ¿Qué pensaría ella, si supiera que quieres tirarte a su amiga?

Harry se acercó peligrosamente a ella

— ¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?—Pregunto la chica sonriendo y de la nada toco su pecho —Sabes me gusta molestarte —dijo y volteo su rostro

Harry vio a Ginny del otro lado del pasillo su expresión era de sorpresa, desde ese Angulo parecía que él y Pansy se estaban besando

—No es lo que crees. —dijo Rápido Harry tratando de explicar lo que ocurría, pero Ginny desapareció rápido

— ¿No piensas ir por ella? Piénsalo así Potter: te acabo de hacer un favor, ahora puedes tener una oportunidad con Granger

Harry se acercó de nuevo a Pansy

—Déjame en paz, Parkinson te lo advierto deja de meterte en lo que no te importa

—Quizá sea algo que me importe —dijo la chica mientras Harry corría tratando de alcanzar a Ginny

— ¡Ginny espera! —Grito Harry

— ¿Es todo así de insignificante? —Pregunto Ginny —Todo lo que hemos pasado es insignificante

—Déjame explicarte, las cosas no son así, entre Parkinson y yo no hay nada

—Lo sé, pero Harry te conozco sé que hay alguien o al menos eso parece

—No sé de qué hablas —Mintió—Pero si no confías en mí, creo que es mejor así —dijo Harry dando media vuelta y regresando por el camino que había ido, maldijo bajo por las palabras de Pansy. La chica tenía razón le había dado una oportunidad, pero no podía, no debía ni siquiera pensarlo, los sentimientos que Hermione despertaba en él, debían quedar enterrados, lo había hecho durante muchos años, primero porque ella no lo veía de esa forma y él creyó estar enamorado de Ginny y en parte por su amigo, se había apartado y había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón esos sentimientos, se había alejado por su amigo, porque eso se supone que hacen los amigos, pero ahora que las cosas estaban cambiando no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer «Estoy atrapado» Pensó nuevamente, la única forma de estar con Hermione era como su amigo, si era lo que tenía que hacer lo haría, se pondría la máscara de mejor amigo y trataría de enterrar de nuevo sus sentimientos «Puedo hacerlo, puedo mentir para estar aquí»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco golpeo la pared de la torre de premios anuales estaba realmente molesto y no sabía porque

— ¿Draco? —susurro Hermione viendo la cara inexpresiva del rubio

—Pero si es la sangre sucia —dijo entre dientes — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te olvido algo? Espera ¿Quieres que te diga si eres del tipo de Nott?

— ¿Pero tú de qué vas? —pregunto Hermione molesta

— ¿Acaso soy tan fácil para Ti? —Pregunto Draco con la voz fuerte —Esa falsa sonrisa que pones ante todos no la quiero, tu falsa amabilidad y tu mirada de superioridad todo eso me enferma, tú me enfermas— dijo señalándola, vio la cara de Hermione detonaba sorpresa y un poco de tristeza se arrepintió de lo que había hecho la había insultado y ahora no sabía cómo remediarlo

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—Pregunto Hermione con una lagrima —Malfoy estoy harta, renuncio, No tengo necesidad de aguantar tus insultos

— ¿Qué quiero? —Pregunto con una sonrisa y un dejo de tristeza—Todo, lo quiero todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu llanto, quiero todo —dijo sujetándola del brazo— ¿No lo entiendes? No debo sentir esto, debo odiarte pero no puedo, eres como una maldita enfermedad. Tengo que fingir que te odio por qué es lo que debo hacer, haces bien en querer alejarte no soy bueno, ambos lo sabemos

— ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas —dijo al notar que se aferraba a ella

—Eso es, vete, ve con San Potter y con el estúpido de Weasley al menos con ellos no finges. —Draco quería detenerse decirle que no se fuera cada palabra que decía le dolía pero debía hacerlo, no podía seguir fingiendo las cosas y no quería que ella supiera que lo hacía sentir cosas «No te odio, no te vayas de mi lado» eran las palabras que no se atrevía a decir, sería vergonzoso y un Malfoy jamás se humilla ante nadie. —Solo desaparece de mi vista para siempre (No te vayas) —todas las palabras eran dichas por la ira, lo sabía a pesar de que ahora se arrepentía no podía y no quería cambiarlo

— Deshazte de ese arrogante orgullo, Me irrita y me sigue molestando, más vale que pares ya —Dijo Hermione, no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras estaba molesta y sentía su pulso acelerado

— Me estoy volviendo completamente loco a causa tuya—le dijo Draco—.Esto fue un error, jamás debió pasar soy un Malfoy y tú eres la hija de Muggles, jamás habrá un nosotros

Hermione no quería oír eso, no quería saber nada de un futuro al lado de nadie, pero ¿Por qué seguía pensando en las últimas palabras de Draco? quizá tenía razón y no había un futuro en lo suyo, una de las razones por las que era mejor alejarse, pero ese día iba a decir una mentira y no sabía porque quería darle cierta paz al Chico, lo mejor era alejarse de él.

—Quizá no, pero ¿Por qué no pensamos en el presente? —dijo esas palabras y sintió que algo en ella cambiaba, de repente no lo sintió como un engaño, era algo real.

— Me irrita y me molesta, realmente estás loca —Draco sonrió

—Quizá, pero si lo estoy es tu culpa, te advertí que no jugaras este juego

Draco, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso estaban teniendo una especie de declaración? El temor de aquella afirmación empañaba su visión de las cosas

—De manera que lo que debemos hacer ahora...

—Lo que debemos hacer ahora es dejar de pensar en cosas que aún no han pasado —interrumpió Hermione en tono imperativo.

Hermione miró disimuladamente su reloj. Eran las cinco y media. No podía decirse que fuera especialmente temprano Hermione vio a Draco sólo necesitaba mirarlo para sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero estaba esforzándose por luchar contra aquella atracción...

Draco acaricio su cabello en un gesto tierno, incluso se sorprendió por el temblor en sus manos, como si cualquier roce pudiera dañarla

— ¡Me Haces enfadar! —Dijo dándole un beso —Pero quiero que sepas algo Yo no soy como antes que lo aceptaba todo

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto Hermione

— Esa falsa sonrisa tuya resurge y siento que me vuelvo loco, así que no la acepto, además creo que es hora que pueda decidir cómo quiero vivir mi vida.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se venía encima, a pesar de los intensos latidos de su corazón. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Qué significaba eso? Se suponía que las cosas no serían así, su relación era física sin sentimientos, ¿Por qué el ahora insinuaba algo más? Quiso salir de ahí, entonces noto que Draco se interponía en su camino

—No. Para hablar de esto...—dijo Hermione asustada

Entonces la besó.

El beso de Draco hizo que se derritiera como un cubo de hielo en el desierto

Draco le hizo el amor allí mismo, en el sillón, y fue algo increíble. Hermione no había experimentado jamás tal pasión. Después hubo un momento en que se sintió horrorizada por lo que había hecho...

Pero entonces él la besó con tal ternura que el sentimiento de horror se transformó en otro de júbilo. Se sintió desconcertada por su reacción y tuvo que recordarse que era solo era una relación física que las cuestiones emocionales ocupaban un segundo plano. Aquel pensamiento la hizo apartarse de él.

—Espero que no saques conclusiones equivocadas de esto —dijo mientras se apresuraba a cubrir su desnudez—Es decir nosotros

—Tranquila Granger, tampoco pongas esa cara, no es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, por primera vez sintió que podía dejar de fingir algo que no era, ella lo hacía sentirse libre y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo—. Puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo

—Claro que no — de algún modo, Hermione logró sonar serena y tranquila, cuando en realidad nunca se había sentido más avergonzada en su vida.—No lo hare de nuevo. Y no hay un nosotros

— ¡No creo eso! —Draco habló con firmeza mientras apartaba las manos de Hermione de los botones de su blusa—. Aún no he terminado contigo, señorita Granger...

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que quería volver a hacerle el amor... ¡y lo más preocupante fue reconocer que no le habría importado! Pero, por lo visto, tan sólo estaba ajustándole la ropa.

—Sugiero que nos mantengamos abiertos a las posibilidades que esto conlleva —dijo Draco con aparente calma—. Sin complicaciones, sin ataduras... sólo sexo perfecto eso es lo que acordamos —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Hermione asintió, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido

—Entonces olvidemos las cosas malas —Draco volvió a besarla. Mientras en su mente trataba de mantener todo en control.

Los ojos de Hermione destellaban de anticipación, y su piel resplandecía saludablemente. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba enamorada...

Aquel pensamiento la dejó paralizada. Era la primera vez que lo aceptaba… estaba Enamorada de Draco Malfoy, sintió como esa afirmación cambiaba las cosas que creía saber.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco mientras comenzaba a vestirse

—Sí, por supuesto —Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse de inmediato.

Aquello era un desastre. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

* * *

**_Si llegaste aquí: HOLA._**

**_n muchas gracias y a todos los que ponen las alertas muchas Gracias_**


	8. Miedo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

* * *

Counting Stars

**Capitulo 8**

Miedo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El **miedo** o **temor** es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación, habitualmente desagradable, provocada por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo o la amenaza, y se manifiesta en todos los animales, lo que incluye al ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror. Además el miedo está relacionado con la ansiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Draco respiro agitadamente mientras despertaba con el sudor perlando su cuerpo, se removió incomodo mientras notaba las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo y sintió un fino aroma, Hermione dormía a su lado, no recordaba que ella hacia eso, se quedaba a veces aunque no hicieran nada, simplemente la abrazaba algo sin duda extraño, pero para él estaba bien, con cuidado separo su cuerpo del de ella y se dirigió al baño su pijama estaba empapada, se quito la parte de arriba. Draco estaba molesto por el sueño que había tenido en otro momento no le habría importado pero ahora lo hacía, le importaba despertar y sentirse con miedo un miedo que él no sabía de dónde provenía, solo estaba ahí como un fantasma molesto.

Hermione observo la espalda de Draco había notado que se había levantado a veces se preguntaba porque continuaba con esa locura. Lo cierto era que todo parecía sacado de un melodrama. En ese momento por fin, mirando atrás, Hermione comprendía que debía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio de que Ron le sería infiel. Una tras otra habían ido apareciendo las pistas, como las luces en el cine que, poco a poco, se encienden cuando acaba la película: todo el mundo sabe cuándo va a terminar. Y, como suele decirse, ella era la última en enterarse, se dijo Hermione, consciente de su propia amargura.

Oyó un ruido y se giró. Draco volvía a la cama con el rostro molesto

« ¡Qué nervios!» pensó y cerró los ojos le daba miedo la soledad. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Más aún: quería estar sola. A pesar de haber transcurrido cuatro meses, le seguía dando miedo cualquier compromiso. Por eso estar con Draco era lo mejor no había ningún compromiso que la atara o miedo a que su corazón fuera hecho pedazos, pero la verdad era que sabía que Draco tenía su corazón desde hacía un tiempo, desde del beso en la biblioteca e incluso desde antes quizá había sido algo gradual.

— ¿Estas despierta? —Pregunto Draco acercándose a ella

Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Draco encontraba encantadora la forma en que se sonrojaba siempre que lo descubría observándolo o cuando creía que nadie la veía la forma en que sonreía

— ¿Mi torso desnudo no te deja dormir? —Pregunto Draco y esbozo una risa burlona

— ¡Tú! —dijo ella, tan enfadada

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la observó. Y le dio miedo lo que vio y sintió en ese momento

—Duérmete—dijo Draco dándole la espalda

Todo había sido tan distinto al principio... pensó. Ella era joven, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos meses, pero decididamente sí era más ingenua. Recordó lo que había ocurrido con Ron, sin duda era algo que esperaba pero de igual forma se creía mas lista que eso, vio la espalda del chico y se sintió tonta de nuevo. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry camino rápido por las escaleras, mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas y pensamientos. Había pasado las últimas noches pensando en las cosas que había pasado con Ginny, era obvio que quería resolver el problema, Pansy solo lo había confundido con sus palabras

— ¿Iras a HoneyDukes? —Pregunto Ron corriendo detrás de, él.

—quizá después ¿Qué harás tu?

—No lo sé, pensaba tratar de lograr hablar con Hermione hace días anda tan extraña, bueno más bien misteriosa

—Quizá, solo no quiere que la molesten, los exámenes se acercan y sabes que se pone a estudiar

Mcgonagall pidió a los prefectos que escoltaran a los de primer año, Peeves había asustado a varios y el Barón sanguinario no se quedaba atrás, había un caos en torno al ala sur de la escuela

—Menuda idiotez —dijo Draco quien no estaba muy feliz de hacer ese trabajo, escoltar a los mocosos de primero le molestaba demasiado y el día estaba nublado. Busco con la mirada a Hermione pero no estaba cerca — ¡Maldita sea! —dijo logrando asustar algunos alumnos

Era más del medio día cuando Draco logro deshacerse de los alumnos el cielo estaba más nublado

—Draco ¿Vamos? —Pregunto Zabini

—Claro. Por nada me pierdo un día libre —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione vio a Harry caminaba rápido y parecía distraído

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

—No es nada Harry, solo cosas —contesto la chica

Harry la observo mientras caminaba, por alguna razón quería decirle que sabía que aquello era una mentira, que sabía que algo le ocurría pero si lo hacía cruzaría una línea y si lo hacía no podría volver atrás de nuevo, volteo al frente y vio a Draco y supo que su amiga no estaba bien, lo que fuera que tuviera con el rubio era algo que él no lograba comprender y tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, aunque quizá solo estaba suponiendo cosas

—Potter—dijo Draco al pasar a su lado

Hermione aguanto la respiración, últimamente su cerebro se descontrolaba de solo verlo, era como si una descarga de adrenalina se apoderara de ella.

Draco nunca pensó que tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz. Hasta que había pasado lo que tanto temía Ella, Hermione Granger se había vuelto su peor miedo, el miedo a perderla después de haberla tenido

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Blaise al ver la expresión de Draco

—Deja de preguntar idioteces —contesto el rubio con la mirada irritada y camino más rápido.

Ron sonrió cuando Hermione se acerco a él, estaba con Harry pero eso no importaba

— ¡Hey Hermione!, ¿Dónde te metes últimamente?

Hermione sabía que Ron ocultaba algo, pero siempre le quedaba la sospecha si él quería que ella lo supiera, vio el cielo las nubes estaban más juntas y el cielo se hacía más negro

—chicos, volveré olvide algo —dijo Hermione

—Te lo dije Harry, anda extraña —dijo el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros

—solo dejémosla un poco, quizá algo le molesta, ella nos lo dirá en su momento

—Potter —Pansy hizo que Harry volteara —Necesitamos hablar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco maldijo bajo cuando lo sostuvo en su mano, había comprado un anillo por impulso pensando en Hermione, apenas lo había visto y había sentido la necesidad de comprarlo era perfecto para la chica

—Estoy loco —dijo guardándolo —Sere desheredado si continuo con esta locura — dijo molesto y sintió el impulso de arrojar la joya. Entonces la vio caminando rápido por la calle, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía llorar

.

La lluvia comenzó sin previo aviso simplemente se dejo caer con un sonoro relámpago que surco el cielo, Estaba cerca del lago, simplemente quería estar sola y ahora estaba bajo la lluvia sin poder ver mucho y el sonido de los relámpagos eran cada vez más sonoros

Hermione dio un grito las gotas se deslizaron por su rostro

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —La voz de Draco la sorprendió

—No es algo que te importe

—Me, importa porque me interesas, ya te lo había dicho deja de hacer eso, de usar esa mirada. No me entendiste bien, no te amo lo suficiente para que no me importe lo que dices—Draco la sujeto—Lo que yo vi no es esto. Lo que vi fue a nosotros, entiende, esto no me agrada, no puedes seguir jugando así Granger... solo acepta vivir conmigo cuando terminemos la escuela y deja de querer que todos estén bien, déjame repetirlo, no te amo lo suficiente para que no me duela que trates de arreglar a todos, deja dé usarme para que todos sean feliz, yo quiero estar solo contigo, esto ya no es un juego.

Hermione no respondió sus palabras la habían dejado muda sentía las palabras que debía decir...  
—Yo no lo sé...Deja de decir tonterías, ¿vivir juntos?  
—Si, tú y yo juntos, solo huyamos—contesto Draco sin saber de dónde habían venido esas palabras. Pero en ese momento pensó que todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar su vida era ella, que si ella estaba a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, tenía miedo en ese momento mientras la veía bajo la lluvia

Hermione no supo que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr, correr lejos de él. Era mentira que fuera una leona en ese momento era una cobarde que huía de algo que no comprendía, no entendía que pretendía él con esas palabras, ella solo quería dar un paseo por el lago antes de volver a la torre, pero eso había quedado olvidado, subió rápidamente a la torre choco contra la mochila de Draco «Maldita sea» dijo al ver los libros esparcidos de pronto uno llamo su atención tenía su nombre en él:

_Estúpido diario, de nuevo pienso en ella y es lo único que hago últimamente desde el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia se ha metido en mi como una infección lo curioso es que ya no me importara como antes, sangre sucia o no ella es mía, así lo quiero, aun no comprende lo que quiero decirle cuando le digo que pretende ser perfecta... Ella aun cree que es por ser una sabelotodo, la pobre no sabe que eso no la hace perfecta simplemente irritable, ella es perfecta porque yo a si la veo, cuando muerde sus labios y se concentra estudiando o cuando frunce el ceño de forma molesta todo en ella es perfecta, para mí._

Hermione cerró el libro ¿Qué significaba eso?

— ¡Oye! No puedes irte y dejarme hablando solo ¿Que te crees? —Pregunto y vio el libro que ella sostenía — ¿Lo has leído? —Pregunto casi de un grito

—No, es decir fue un accidente no quise hacerlo

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con los impuros —Draco escupió las palabras — ¿Por qué no te vas Granger? Lárgate si tanto te molesta mi presencia, por mi parte creo que tu respuesta al salir corriendo lo dice todo, tanto asco te doy que no puedes imaginar estar a mi lado más tiempo.

—Eres idiota, como se dices eso y esperas que te responda, las cosas no son así —dijo con la voz firme, evitando que las emociones delataran sus pensamientos

Hermione siempre pensó que no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz Pero la oscuridad está siempre esperando. A veces el mayor obstáculo del verdadero amor esta dentro de uno.

—Yo no estoy segura de querer una vida a tu lado —Dijo en tono firme y salió de la torre, no sabía si temblaba de frió o temblaba por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Draco se quedo de pie

« No llores nunca. En todo momento tu expresión debe ser anodina y únicas emociones que se pueden ver en las caras de la gente son el ansia o de deseo romántico, y, obviamente, yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguna de los dos » se dijo y guardo el anillo en su bolso no había tenido tiempo de mostrárselo, quizá era mejor así, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse solo, recordó las palabras de su padre cuando lo fue a visitar

_—Si no haces lo que te digo estarás solo y esta vez es enserio_

Sonrió por la ironía que suponía esa amenaza, siempre estaba solo no había nada nuevo

_—vaya mierda de vida que es ser un Malfoy_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny vio a Harry los últimos días desde que fueron a HoneyDukes parecía molesto quizá no eran nada, pero le importaba

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto la chica mientras Harry la veía

—Lo estoy, un poco preocupado por Mione

Ginny sintió de nuevo la molestia por el comentario de Harry

— ¿Ocurre algo con ella? —Pregunto molesta

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Pregunto Harry desconcertado. — Pareces Molesta

—Olvídalo Harry, Simplemente olvídalo—Ginevra simplemente se alejo—deberías preocuparte por mas cosas

Pansy sonrió al ver alejarse ala pelirroja

—Potter, Potter. Te lo he dicho deja de fingir y aprovecha que tienes oportunidad con Granger ¿Qué pasaría si alguien dijera que ocurre algo entre ella y Draco? Imagina lo que causaría, aunque solo fuera un rumor la gente puede hacer daño con las palabras. ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Harry la observo y luego sonrió y toco su hombro

—No eres tan mala como pretendes ser —le dijo

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque pudiste decirlo hace mucho sin necesidad de avisarme, me lo dijiste porque quieres que te detenga, realmente no quieres hacerlo, te lo dije Parkinson no eres tan mala como pretendes serlo

—Quizá tengas razón, pero de todas formas alguno de ellos saldrá lastimado, lo sabes has visto como se miran, eso es algo que no puede ser, incluso si no soy yo alguien tarde o temprano tirara la primera piedra contra ellos, quizá ellos mismos lo hagan.

—Por eso insistes con lo mismo, incluso si pudiera hacer algo, decirle a Malfoy que se aleje no me haría caso, pero puedo intentar golpearlo por imbécil si eso te hace sentir mejor

Pansy sonrió involuntariamente, el chico tenía razón se lo había dicho porque quería que alguien la detuviera, que alguien pudiera ver detrás de sus intenciones

—Eres idiota, ella te gusta pero no le dices; prefieres ver que sufra, quizá eres más malvado de lo que crees

—Quizá no soy tan buen amigo —contesto Harry con una sonrisa —Mione, ella sabe cuidarse sola si hago algo es probable que solo termine lastimándola más.

—Así que eso es... Prefieres la máscara de amigo para estar a su lado, que el miedo al rechazo y la incomodidad, eres astuto Potter, casi como un Slytherin

— ¿no lo sabes? El sombrero estuvo a punto de ponerme ahí

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera, y las cosas resultaron bien, así que dejare que las cosas pasen y si Hermione llora simplemente la dejare llorar y estará ahí dándole mi apoyo

Ronald observo a la extraña pareja frente a él, Harry y Pansy parecía que reían y se la pasaban bien, recordó haberlos visto juntos hacia unos días, Ron no era muy aficionado a las segundas oportunidades sobre todo si se trataba de las serpientes, pero encontró esa extraña visión de ellos dos más que misteriosa, algo había detrás de eso y estaba dispuesto a descubrir lo que ocultaban.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione camino rápido por el pasillo, no sabía cómo encarar a Draco, no después de las cosas que había leído y sabia «No es nada» se decía pero la verdad era que deseaba hablar con él, desde ese día ambos evitaban la mirada

—Granger—dijo Draco —Me estorbas —dijo con una mueca empujándola

—Idiota—espeto Hermione —Me lastimaste

—Me da igual, yo estoy bien ¿Cómo estas tu? Es verdad no me interesa un carajo lo que te ocurra —Los chicos de Slytherin detrás de Draco sonrieron al ver la mirada de la chica. Draco contuvo las ganas de besarla y simplemente se alejo rápido del lugar antes de decir algo más hiriente.

Draco contuvo el aliento cuando entro al aula concentro su atención en las clases, no podía concentrase en nada pero al menos podía fingir que prestaba atención… toco la bolsa del pantalón aun llevaba el anillo consigo, no sabía porque lo conservaba lo mejor era tirarlo. Apretó su puño por no poder tirar ese anillo, cuando lo que representaba era su peor miedo. Y ese miedo se había hecho realidad, la había perdido, lo peor que pudo hacer era haber confesado sus sentimientos; solo un idiota haría algo así, el no creía en el amor sin embargo lo había dicho, sintió una mirada y la vio observándolo una pequeña nota apareció, Draco no sabía si abrirla o tirarla, con mucho cuidado y con cara de aburrimiento la abrió

**_Necesitamos hablar_**

**_H.G_**

Volteo y noto como las letras desaparecían, al parecer era astuta no dejaría pruebas de su conversación

**_Ahora no es el momento, chica molesta, no quiero hablar contigo por ahora_**

**_D.M_**

Hermione suspiro al leer esas palabras y pudo notar la expresión de molestia por parte de Draco.

Esa noche después de las rondas, después de un silencio incomodo al lado de Draco finalmente él le hablo

—Aun estoy molesto, por eso no quiero que me hables, solo ignórame como siempre; si me comporto como un imbécil sopórtalo no me comportare de una forma que no puedas soportarlo, cuando estés realmente lista para darme una respuesta entonces, solo entonces vuelve a hablarme. Pero debes saber que no soy alguien que espere por mucho tiempo, tenlo presente —después de esas palabras el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos.

* * *

Esa noche ambos se sentaron en la ventana de sus cuartos, cada uno pensando cosas diferentes. Pero a la vez pensaban en lo mismo como una simbiosis única.

— ¿En quién estás pensando ahora? —Se Pregunto Hermione mientras veía la ventana de su cuarto. —En cuanto a mí, yo estoy pensando en ti

Al abrir la ventana, pudo percibirlo. El aroma de la noche. — En este momento ¿de quién es el rostro que llevas presente en tu corazón? —No pudo evitar preguntárselo y sentir que un dolor se apoderaba de su pecho esperaba que el pensara en ella, recordó lo que había pasado después de su extrañas confesiones en la Torre el día en que Draco parecía diferente el día que había vuelto al castillo sola sin darse cuenta que el cielo amenazaba con llover

Cuando se encontraba empapada por la lluvia fría, él fue el único que le extendió la mano, ella no sabía porque él estaba ahí, en ese momento. Brindándole gentilmente su ayuda. Se pregunto ¿Por qué siempre eres él la persona que iba en su ayuda últimamente? siempre aparecía en los momentos más extraños Ante esas situaciones…Caía nuevamente rendida ante el amor y eso le molestaba...

No importaba lo que hiciera solo pensar en él hacía que volviera a añorarlo aún más. Aunque eso era doloroso, tener que fingir odiarlo, ella sabía que lo amaba Este sentimiento al hacia tan feliz que la hacía sufrir demasiado Y sabia que solo él era la razón por la que estaba así a cada instante. Lo mejor era volver a tomar una deprimida actitud. Quizá lo superaría si se aferraba a esa idea

—El día de hoy se termino tan rápido—dijo caminando por la habitación frustrada—En realidad, ya no quiero que tu sigas preocupándote más por mí, Acepto tu estúpida propuesta —Quería decirle esas palabras pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, aun no estaba preparada para darle la respuesta que él esperaba de ella.

« ¿Porqué me gusta esta persona?» se pregunto molesta, quería maldecir su suerte por haberse fijado en él—Me pregunto ¿por qué no puedo admitirlo?

Hermione sentía a cada instante la soledad y lo sabía, por una extraña razón la sentía más cerca que nunca. Sabía que enamorarse de él solo le traería sufrimiento.

—Quiere apoderarse de mí, trato de no pensar en ese sentimiento —se maldijo después de eso, se estaba comportando de forma patética había huido de él, ese día. Había huido de la torre al enterarse de los sentimientos de Draco hacia ella. Se sentía culpable y cobarde como para verlo de nuevo, pero había descubierto lo fácil que era hacerlo, ponerse la máscara de indiferencia y pretender que no había pasado, lo estaba haciendo muy a menudo y eso le dolía, porque él no le decía nada, quería que gritara incluso que la insultara pero parecía que Draco no pensaba mas en ella. Se vio en la ventana

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Cuándo fue que mi vida tomó este loco desvío y se convirtió en el gigantesco desastre que ahora veo cuando me miro en el espejo? Claro, todo había comenzado de manera tan simple. Una mirada, un caricia, un beso. Tu primer amor se supone que debe ser hermoso, ¿cierto? Pero no soy de las que se rinden, o de las que olvidan. Por mucho que _ellos _quieran que lo haga. Porque él había sido, en su momento, mi mundo. Mi enfoque, mi vida entera. Y es duro pensar que ahora estoy sin eso. Y tal vez lo que tuvimos, esos pocos meses felices, _habían _sido _verdaderamente _hermosos. Locos hermosos. O tal vez sólo locos.

Hermione sonrió ante sus pensamientos y palabras, lo había decidido no huiría más de lo que sentía por el egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-

Draco suspiro cansado mientras pensaba en las formas de decirle las cosas, en la forma de hacerle bien que no podía seguir fingiendo odiarla frente a todos, quizá no había hecho las cosas de la forma correcta y la había asustado al decirle que huyeran

—Quiero que te des cuenta de algo, que ese «estoy bien» es mentira cuando digo estas palabras por dentro empiezo a llorar—Quería decirle eso, decirle que la seguía solo para comprobar que estuviera bien, como el día que la vio empapada por la lluvia, se molesto porque ella parecía que no se preocupada por su salud, aun así la ayudo y todo lo que había dicho en ese momento había sido verdad, él quería estar con ella, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, lo más probable era que del miedo que sentía de perderla

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno Contemplo la belleza de las estrellas «Quisiera tan solo tenerte aquí junto a mí» Pensó «Si tan solo pudieras estar a mi lado»

— ¿En quién estás pensando ahora? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos son incontrolables?—estaba confundido, no le gustaba estar así y mucho menos sentirse cursi, había sido frió desde ese día, esperando que ella lo hiciera también, era lo mejor le seguiría con su vida, como estaba planeada desde un principió, se casaría con Astoria y toda esa locura terminaría pronto y seria solo un mal recuerdo.

Y lo había hecho durante unos días, pero no podía simplemente resignarse a pasar su vida al lado de esa chica que detestaba, prefería estar solo como su padre lo había amenazado si no hacia lo que le pedía.

Ambos vieron las estrellas, Draco se pregunto qué significaba las palabras que ella había mencionado ese día "Contar estrellas" ¿Acaso ella estaba contando las estrellas en ese momento? sonrió ante esa estupidez y ambos pensaron lo mismo

**_"En este momento yo solo estoy pensando en ti quiero verte ahora"_**

* * *

Si llegaste aquí HOLA ^^/

Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, creo que es el mas cursi de todos los que lleva, la verdad no lo se, simplemente voy de acuerdo a la historia como pueden notar los personajes principales ya descubrieron que no es solo una relación física y reaccionaron de forma diferente espero les guste.

como siempre gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios me motivan mucho n_n


	9. Lo que se dice en los Pasillos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Lamento la demora**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capítulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: a veces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q**_

_**[Simplemente me odia la página]**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

_**LES DEJO EL ENLACE DE UNA VÍDEO QUE HICE PARA ESTE FIC: **_

_** watch?v=Nm0IUTd6hsI&amp;list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA**_

* * *

**Counting Stars**

**Lo que se dice en los Pasillos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hacer lo incorrecto nunca pudo ser más complicado si piensas que por primera vez quieres hacer las cosas de una forma incorrectamente bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido o eso pretendía su expresión luego sonrió

—No es gracioso—dijo Hermione con un ademan

—Claro que si, ¿Viste su rostro? —dijo Harry mientras lograba sacar una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, hacia días que Hermione se comportaba distante y sabia que eso se debía a cierto rubio, pero para la paz de Harry era mejor no mencionar nada, quizá era cobarde pero él lo prefería así. Despues de todo siempre había sido valiente

— ¿Vieron la cara de Neville? —Pregunto Ron acercándose a ellos —Era azul

—Sí, creo que todos la vieron. —Hermione sonrió había decidido lo que debía hacer, lo había estado evitando pero algo en ella la instaba a decirlo, sabía que lo más probable era que sus amigos se molestaran, quizá Harry fuera más tolerante, pero Ron. Él era otro asunto, ella estaba segura que la idea no le encantaría, de hecho ya lo había imaginado. Pero aun así cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar no era mi de cerca con lo que pudiera pasar, respiro hondo y sintió su pulso acelerarse de solo pensar en Draco, todo estaba preparado, esperaba estar a solas con él durante las rondas, por primera vez había sentido verdaderos nervios por hacer su trabajo. Aunque para su pesar no había podido estar a solas con él todavía.

—Granger —La voz de Theodore Nott interrumpió a los tres chicos — ¿Lista?—Pregunto un poco tímido viendo la cara de disgusto de Ron

—Claro —Contesto Hermione. —Gracias por esperar —dijo la chica y se despidió de sus amigos

—No me agrada—dijo Ron, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente

—Ella solo lo ayudara a estudiar —dijo Harry

—Lo sé, pero…—Ron vio en todas direcciones antes de atreverse a hablar—He oído rumores sobre Hermione

— ¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Que esta con un Slytherin, lo dijeron unas chicas de Ravenclaw

Harry comprendió a lo que se había referido Pansy aquel día, los rumores comenzaban, pero solo eran eso: _rumores_, las cosas no podían ir mal, pero… ¿Quién había comenzado los rumores? Esa era una buena pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observo al chico, no era mentira lo que Blaise había dicho, realmente Nott sentía algo por Hermione, el solo pensar en eso lo hizo sentir molesto con él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas a tiempo.

Draco vio como Hermione sonreía con su compañero mientras era ignorado por ella, y lo peor era saber que se merecía ese trato, había sido malo con ella… Pero para ser justos ella no había contestado a su pregunta. Había decidido no hablarle o interferir pero ver la mirada de Theodore Nott lo hizo sentir incomodo.

Hermione vio a Draco sintió una oleada de alegría aunque no sabía porque, él, la estaba viendo como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, mordió su labio y acomodo su cabello, se sentía nerviosa

Draco siguió los movimientos de Hermione, lo ponía nervioso y se recrimino no irse de ahí, clavo su mirada en la espalda de Nott y se sentó en una esquina.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Theo al ver la mirada nerviosa de Hermione

—Nada —La chica volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su libro

Theodore, alzo una ceja y llevo su mano hacia el rostro de ella, acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja y sonrió

—Pareces nerviosa —se inclino un poco logrando que ella se sorprendiera

Draco apretó los puños, podía sentir como su respiración se volvía pesada, estaba molesto más molesto que nunca, no solo la estaba tocando, estaba intentando besarla

—Eso jamás —dijo Draco acercándose a ellos—. Nott, Blaise te busca— dijo rápido y apretando las manos siguió. Apretó los ojos y siguió. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que las Uñas se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos siguió hasta que sintió un sabor raro en la boca entonces se detuvo.

Theodore se despidió de Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando Draco volvió su mirada a Hermione la vio sola y sintió la sangre en su nariz, jamás antes le había pasado sangrar de esa forma. Vio hacia la chica y salió de la biblioteca. Dejó la mancha de sangre en el suelo. Para que alguien la viera y sospechara. Para que creyera que alguien había sido asesinado allí, puesto que alguien había sido asesinado allí. Por centésima vez al menos en su imaginación él había asesinado a Theodore Nott miles de veces por tocarla.

Hermione se quedo viendo la mancha de sangre en el suelo, una especie de sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella, quería llorar. No le miraba nadie, ¿verdad? Salió detrás de Draco por el solo impulso de saber si estaba bien, aunque fue en vano el había desaparecido rápido. Ella suspiro preocupada

« ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?» se pregunto Draco limpiando su nariz «Te estás esforzando demasiado» se dijo con una mueca mientras mojaba su cabello, en un vano intento de volver a pensar con claridad pero lo único claro que tenia era que cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger no tenía nada claro, un verdadero problema por donde quiera que lo viera. Debía deshacerse de ese sentimiento pronto. O lograr ser correspondido lo cual parecía igual de difícil que pretender ser un chico inocente, lo cual él sabia no era ni por asonó, lo viera por donde lo viera era una misión suicida y podría decirse que imposible en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ese era el problema no aceptaba la palabra imposible al lado del nombre Hermione era como si le dijeran que era prohibido y admitiendo ese punto lo prohibido lo atraía mucho y volvió de nuevo al punto de partida sintiéndose mas miserable que antes de comenzar a pensar en todo esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miércoles en la Tarde, Harry froto su cabello en evidente signo de nerviosismo vio en todas direcciones en busca de alguien que pudiera estarlo siguiendo, no encontró nada o al menos nada que creyera relevante, salvo unas chicas de Ravenclaw platicando muy cómodamente seguramente de algún chico, camino más rápido . Si existía el infierno en la tierra, ese lugar sin duda era el baño de chicas, solo dios sabía lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Harry dio un fuerte suspiro ante este hecho

—Pareces asustado Potter —La voz de Pansy lo hizo voltear

—Precisamente, te estaba buscando —se apresuro a decir Harry

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Harry volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello en un acto inconsciente

— ¿Sabes lo del rumor?—Pregunto susurrando

—Calma Potter cualquiera diría que te hago algo—Pansy sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar —Puede que sepa quién lo inicio, te dije que esto pasaría.

Harry siguió lentamente a Pansy, podía jurar que su falda se había encogido o quizá era la primera vez en que reparaba en la figura de la chica, rápidamente mando ese pensamiento lejos, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de alumnos de tercer grado

—Potter—McGonagall se acerco a él desde el otro extremo —Necesito que ayudes a Hagrid, con algunas cosas.

Pansy sonrió de forma burlona mientras trataba de escapar de Harry y sus preguntas

—Usted también señorita Parkinson

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

McGonagall le dio una mirada y luego sonrió

—En todo caso, puede ayudar a madame Pomfrey con los Alumnos de primer año

Pansy puso su mejor rostro molesto antes de contestar, odiaba cuando la trataban como tonta

—Iré con Potter

Harry ahogo una carcajada cuando ella se acerco, luego simplemente le dio su mejor mirada de burla

—Ahora lo entiendo Potter, ya veo las ventajas de estar con el sistema administrativo, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar estar en buenos términos con ellos

Harry se olvido por un momento del infierno en el baño de chicas, sin duda el verdadero infierno era la adolescencia y sus pensamientos, solo de esa forma podía estar pensando tantas cosas nada buenas con respecto a la chica frente a él, Por otra parte tenia la voz de Hermione que parecía ser una conciencia muy molesta en ese momento.

—Piensas demasiado—Dijo Harry caminando delante de ella— ¿Me dirás lo que sabes?

Pansy pareció meditar la pregunta unos segundos

— ¿Por qué crees que yo sea algo?

—Porque me dijiste que algo así pasaría

—Quizá solo fue coincidencia, es decir Potter le dije a Draco que enloquecería si me mentía de nuevo, jamás he sido la única en su vida pero hace unos meses cambio, se volvió más serio, cuando le pregunte lo negó. Luego solo tuve que observar quien era la chica con la que se veía ¿Sabes cómo lo supe?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la ardua investigación de Pansy, sin duda era lista disfrazada de alguien torpe y superficial, es como dicen uno no debe juzgar el libro por su portada

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Pregunto Harry al ver que ella no decía nada

— ¿En verdad me estas preguntando eso? ¿Qué acaso ahora eres masoquista? —Pansy sonrió y camino más rápido, realmente no sabía si Harry no sabía cómo lo había descubierto o solo quería que ella hablara, jamás le había agradado el chico, en parte por la influencia de Draco y quería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, era lo mejor; a veces mantener una distancia con ciertas personas es lo más sano como ella había comprobado en su relación destructiva con Draco, si algo había aprendido era: no querer saber demasiado de las personas a veces eso solo trae problemas.

–Vamos dime —Harry la siguió — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Soy una chica, se de estas cosas —Fue lo único que contesto Pansy zanjando el asunto

Harry lo supo el infierno existía, lo había vivido pero comenzaba a conocer otra clase de infierno que no tenía nada que ver con luchar con magos tenebrosos, el infierno de tratar de entender a las chicas, eso sí era algo que no creía superar nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny observo las nubes juntarse volvería a llover, suspiro profundo en busca de la respuesta a su pregunta ¿Por qué se sentía celosa? El hecho era que no tenía motivos, Hermione era como una hermana para Harry así como ella era hermana de Ron. El punto en eso era que no eran realmente hermanos, Ginny no podía apartar de su mente la idea que su relación rayaba la amistad, al menos por parte de Harry, Hermione parecía no notar las cosas, cosa curiosa para alguien que es muy listo como ella. Pero quizá solo estaba Paranoica después de que todo el asunto con Voldemort terminara y las cosas se calmaran en el mundo mágico, Harry tuvo muchas ofertas, las chicas se lanzaban sobre él ¿Qué le impedía irse con alguna? Su hermano había caído presa de los encantos del dinero y la fama, quizá tenía miedo que Harry hiciera lo mismo, lo notaba extraño desde hacía unos meses, siempre con Hermione murmurando secretos, secretos que ella no conocería, el sentimiento de celos estaba ahí, era un sentimiento molesto y se maldecía por sentir esas cosas, quizá había arruinado lo más lindo en su vida y eso era lo que tenia con Harry.

— ¡Hey Gin! ¿Has oído lo que dicen?—.Pregunto Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo

— ¿Sobre Mione?—Pregunto Ginny un poco irritada, no quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, como no podía evitar que su hermano preguntara más cosas

—Sí, sobre ella y ese rumor que dice que sale con un chico de Slytherin

—Creo que no debes de creer todos los rumores, además que tú y ella solo son amigos aunque el rumor fuera cierto, no veo porque te afecta en algo

—Calma hermanita, estas muy rara —Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño en signo de preocupación—. Me preocupas

Ginny vio de forma seria a su hermano, el siempre se preocupaba por ella, ese era el problema la trataba como una niña pequeña desde que podía recordar, adoraba a su hermano como a todos y juntos habían pasado por mucho, pero hay un punto en el que debía separarse un poco del abrigo y la protección de Ron, por su propia salud mental, necesitaba madurar como dicen algunas personas, aprender de los errores y sentía que Ron en ocasiones evitaba eso.

-.-.-.-.

Draco vio a su alrededor. Su cuarto era un desorden. Su vida era un desorden. No nos extendamos a su mente, — que era un volcán en erupción y miles de personitas corriendo para salvarse. — La verdad todo en él estaba vuelto un caos, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Y lo más triste es que el problema y solución de su ahora sufrida existencia se encontraba en el cuarto de al lado, más que seguramente en su cuarto que— ¡oh, casualidad!— estaba enfrente suyo. Hermione o Mione o Jane lo que fuera Granger, más conocida como la sabelotodo le estaba trayendo el peor dolor de cabeza de sus cortos y no tanto diecinueve años, empezando porque no le contestaba los mensajes que enviaba, luego no aparecía a clases ¡y luego lo ignoraba monumentalmente! Todo eso lo mantenía en constante presión, primero ella se mostraba muy contenta con Nott y luego simplemente lo ignoraba, lo más seguro para él, era olvidarlo todo y dar por finalizado el contrato, volvió a leer el pergamino, debía ser de mutuo acuerdo, recordó las palabras que ella había dicho sobre el papel, que parecía un contrato matrimonial, a él le había parecido una tontería en ese momento pero analizándolo bien; eso era precisamente lo que parecía, quizá una parte de él, lo había hecho esperando un ansiado final feliz, pero eso era para otra clase de personas no para él. Draco no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con esas cosas… entonces por primera vez un pensamiento lo golpeo ¿Acaso Hermione Granger había sido su novia o aun lo era? ¿Exactamente que era su relación? La palabra "Novia" la sentía muy forzada pero le agradaba sobre manera. Cerro los ojos

— Mi Novia, Hermione Granger — Dijo sonriendo — No suena mal, nada mal, Mi prometida— Se detuvo en esa frase ¿Acaso había dicho eso? ¿Que pasaba con él?

Entonces, su pequeño momento de paz se esfumaba de nuevo para volver al típico desorden en que se encontraba últimamente al igual que su cuarto, al igual que su mente. Porque no entendía ni comprendía la actitud de Hermione; no sabía qué hacer para arreglar el problema en que se metió _ese día_; le estaba yendo mal en la escuela; sus padres estaban empezando a molestarlo con el compromiso con Astoria y el hecho de que sus notas bajaran estaba comenzando a cobrar factura, pero si seguía por la línea en la que Hermione Granger alias la _**sabelotodo—sangre sucia**_ era su novia lo lógico era un compromiso o al menos eso es lo que trataba de acomodar su mente, en vista de que aún conservaba el anillo ¿Acoso eso era? Tanto problema para ponerle nombre a algo que quería, volvió a ver el contrato sin duda era un contrato extraño y más que nada muy explicito en algunos temas, sonrió por el detalle de la renovación, quizá podía corregir ciertas cosas.

Draco concentro su mirada en la ventaba No veía nada en especial. Solo Su mente estaba trabajando rápido, por más que su cara tuviera una expresión aburrida, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. No sabía que iba a hacer. **_¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? ¿Y si me deja? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que fue todo en estúpido error?_** _**¿Acaso ya me dejo? ¿Cual fue mi error? ¿Desde cuándo pedir algo serio era un error? ¿Era mi novia?¿Terminamos? ¿Cuando terminamos? **_Frunció el ceño ante lo último, no tenia caso torturarse por cosas así, de lo único que estaba seguro era que el miedo se había ido, en su lugar había quedado la incertidumbre. Y eso era peor que el miedo. Mucho peor

.-.-.-.-

Hay muchos misterios en esta vida, Hermione Granger experimentaba uno de esos momentos, las palabras de Draco resonaban en su cabeza desde el día en que las había pronunciado, podía oírlas con toda claridad «Vivir juntos terminando las clases» ¿En que estaría pensando el chico cuando lo dijo?, ¿Acaso estaba en sus cinco sentidos? No tenía mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el hecho era su respuesta, la respuesta que Draco esperaba, sin duda era un «SI» lo hubiera gritado de haber podido, pero es que a veces ella simplemente no lograba comprender del todo los pensamientos y la forma retorcida del rubio, como esa mañana en la biblioteca; había sido algo extraño, primero alejaba a Nott y luego sangraba y cuando ella trato de acercarse el simplemente se había marchado, ella no estaba segura de querer pasar así su vida, al lado de alguien que no le decía nada, este pensamiento la asusto ¿Por qué pensaba en pasar su vida al lado de él? Sin duda todo eso comenzaba a afectar su concentración y forma de ver la vida, se había vuelto loca tenia de nuevo un momento de estupor causado por las palabras de Draco que la habían agarrado de sorpresa y en caída libre, todo parecía tan difícil en ese momento «Nadie dijo que el amor era fácil» ese pensamiento la asusto «NO HAY AMOR » Pensó fuerte y sonrió triunfal por haber ganado una batalla con su voz interior.

* * *

Ese día mientras disfrutaba de los últimos meses de clases Hermione pensó mucho en Draco aunque su mente se negaba a hacerlo su subconsciente la llevaba siempre a el mismo recuerdo, el recuerdo de los labios del chico y no podía evitar sonreír como idiota, quizá esos besos habían matado sus neuronas como pequeños virus que infectan a una persona tan lentamente que cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde la enfermedad esta tan avanzada que no puedes hacer nada

—Tiene que ser una broma —se dijo al pensar en aceptar —No, no, tranquila, piensa las cosas ¿Qué le dirás?

Hermione volvió a concentrar su vista en el libro tratando de ignorar por completo su yo interno, que le pedía a gritos ir a buscar de nuevo a Draco quizá sus pies tenían vida propia antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de camino a la torre

— ¡Oye!— grito cuando choco con un cuerpo muy sólido. Frete a ella estaba Draco con el cabello alborotado y mojado, su mirada era la de alguien que acaba de cometer un crimen o está cerca de hacerlo, vio sus cosas regadas en el suelo

—Granger, ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?—Pregunto el rubio evitando verla

—Déjate de tonterías ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto revisando el rostro del chico —¿No has sangrado? ¿Estas enfermo?

Draco alejo su rostro de ella, estaba peligrosamente cerca y eso no podía resultar bien

Simultáneamente, dejaron escapar una serie de improperios que dejarían su boca llena de jabón si sus madres los escucharan.

— ¿Qué demonios?— gruñó Draco, agachándose para recoger todo lo que había dejado caer en el choque de cuerpos.

Está bien, ella ya estaba en un estado de ánimo mierdástico y su tono maleducado fue la guinda de un pastel malhumorado. Así que tal vez estaba siendo torpe y todo pero no necesitaba que Draco la fastidiara. Suficiente con hacerlo ella misma, no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía incluso con cara de maniático

El señor Guapo se quedo viéndola en una especie de mueca

—Al menos podrías contestar mi pregunta ya que casi me matas del susto y aparte me golpeaste —dijo el chico — Y si estoy bien, olvida eso y responde mi pregunta de una jodida vez

Hermione se tenso y detuvo rápido ¿Acaso había oído bien? Si su tono hubiera sido juguetón, podría haber pretendido que estaba coqueteando con ella. Pero no, estaba lacónico e irritado y de muy mal humor. Y Hermione ya tenía suficiente de eso por una mañana. Así que dejando la lindura de lado, Draco podía ir a molestar a otro lugar.

—Si—dijo con voz monocorde Hermione —Si

—Espera chica-tengo-demasiada-Prisa ¿Si? ¿Si qué? Responde bien

—Entonces has bien la pregunta —contesto ella seria

Draco trago pesado… eso no se lo esperaba después de haberla visto desnuda más de una vez y haber compartido la cama se le hacía difícil hacer una preguntas, lo peor era que no sabía cuál era la pregunta que llevaba como respuesta ese (sí) o a que respondía ella

— ¿Quieres… tú y yo, comenzar algo?

— ¿Qué clase de algo? Creí que ya teníamos ese contrato —contesto Hermione

Draco supo que no había hecho la pregunta correcta el también había pensado en el contrato... Entonces ahí estaba la respuesta a sus dudas. "El contrato" su mente repaso rápidamente lo escrito en el documento

—Tenemos una relación firmada, así que iré al punto —finalmente Draco decidió que ya no había nada que perder—. Tú aceptas extender el contrato de forma indefinida, o mejor dicho firmar otro contrato

—Si—contesto ella— ¿Si eso era todo?... tengo que hacer algo —Afirmo tratando de sonar tranquila

—Espera—Draco la detuvo — ¿sabes lo que significa esto? Tu misma lo dijiste la primera vez, que nuestro contrato parecía más un contrato de matrimonio ¿Entiendes lo que significa firmar uno nuevo?

Hermione asintió lentamente sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Entonces ocurrió Draco saco el anillo no estaba en una hermosa caja roja o negra, el anillo estaba solo, por un momento se sintió idiota, pero las cursilerías no iban con él y Hermione lo sabia eso era lo más cerca que Draco estaría de alguna declaración cursi o llena de sentimientos y por extraño que pareciera lo sabía y lo aceptaba, porque conocía la parte de Draco que podía ser tierna si lo dejaban, aunque él lo negara

—Espera ¿Eso es? —Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, era lo que creía sintió miedo y alegría todo un cóctel de emociones a flor de piel.

— ¿Aceptas renovar nuestro contrato? —dijo entregándole el anillo —.Aunque puedes olvidarte del dinero de mi familia después de esto seré pobre y viviré de ti —Draco se encogió de hombros

—Un chico trofeo —dijo Hermione tomando el anillo, lo vio unos segundos y sostuvo en su mano eso era romántico al estilo de Draco ella lo sabia aunque él tratara de disfrazarlo de forma indiferente

—Es verdad, seré pobre muy pobre más pobre que el patético de Weasley

—Qué pena por ti, por otro lado ¿Qué dice el nuevo contrato?

Draco sonrió por la pregunta

—Nada nuevo, solo es un contrato de negocios, lo normal pero…— Draco volvió a sonreír —. Has aceptado —dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo, es suficiente.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada, lo sabrás pronto, primero debes firmarlo

Hermione vio a Draco sacar el pergamino y por un momento sintió la necesidad de correr lejos, demasiado lejos. Eso que tramaba Malfoy no podía ser nada bueno. —Firmemos entonces—Contesto ella con el miedo a flor de piel.

—Oh Granger, créeme esto será más divertido que lo anterior, no sabes cuanto…

Y con estas palabras Draco sonrió « ¿Desde cuándo querer algo serio estaba mal?» Pensó pero no dijo nada, tenía suficiente con la respuesta de ella.

* * *

Hola ^^/ Gente linda que lee esto

Bueno aquí como dije ya tenia escrita la mitad del capitulo y mientras ando conociendo mas de mi país me detuve en un Ciber-cafe y aproveche para publicar me disculpo por las enormes faltas de ortografía, pero estar en un ordenador que no es tuyo es muy complicado..

Gracias a todos sus comentarios en este fic: Raquel, Isis, Carolina y todos muchas gracias me animan

Muchas gracias a las chicas del Face que crearon un grupo ( ** groups / 718283568225313 /** ) (**I DO, I DO &amp; Beutiful Chaos Fic's Dramiones By: Sakura Gremory**) todo junto son muy lindas


	10. Atrapada

Los Personajes pertenecen a JKR de ser míos Draco se hubiera quedado con Hermione y seria rica

**Las obras de fanfiction y Wattpad publicadas en mis cuentas, son mías y NO PERMITO, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que sean publicadas Total o parcialmente en ningún otro sitio bajo ninguna otra cuenta. -SALVO LAS MÍAS- Por favor, NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

* * *

Counting Stars

Capitulo 10

**Atrapada**

Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas.

Jean De La Fontaine

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Creo que hay mejores formas de comenzar esto, pero sinceramente no encuentro ninguna. Salvo el hecho de saber que nunca nadie te leerá, porque es obvio que te quemare cuando termine de escribir estas líneas, si estúpido Libro ¿no creerías que te dejaría tener mis secretos? Pero mientras eso ocurre te contare lo que ocurre y es que ella ha aceptado, pero aun no firma lo que me da una idea que tal vez sea un plan retorcido por parte de ella para mantenerme a la expectativa. Logro hacer que le dijera mis sentimientos ¿A que es astuta? Lo sé es lista logro confundirme cuando se suponía que era yo quien la confundiría...fue lo primero que escribí en ti, lo mucho que deseaba poder quitarme ese deseo que me consumía, pues si lo logre ese deseo desapareció y fue sustituido por otro que quizá es peor que el anterior. Por otro lado mi padre me amenazo de nuevo esta vez creo que ha sido más especifico en su amenaza, del tipo "Harás lo que te digo porque soy tu padre" una idea absurda… No lo culpo haría lo mismo si fuera él, pero no lo haré; ahí radica el problema no me place hacer lo que me ordena como ya sabrás estúpido libro, en las pocas veces que he escrito en ti te he mencionado lo mucho que me atrae lo prohibido, ese es un problema ya que ahora creo que he enloquecido si Granger firma será algo legal, algo que no será prohibido, aunque con ella siempre parece prohibido todo. De cualquier manera debo lograr que firme el estúpido papel y deje de darme largas. ¿Te mencione que es lista? Quizá deba cambiar mi nombre a Draco (inserta cualquier apellido) de seguir así el Malfoy será inapropiado para mí_.

Draco cerró el libro quería quemarlo y destruir toda evidencia de su locura, pero era demasiado personal como para hacerlo, además ella lo había visto no era tonto una parte de él, lo planeo todo para que ella lo leyera. No había olvidado colocar el hechizo sobre el libro, ni mucho menos lo había guardado en algún lugar ultra secreto lo había dejado entre sus libros de la escuela en un lugar visible, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, aunque aun no tenía un muy buen Plan solo pequeñas migajas y la certeza que el amor es una gracia pero también una perdición, no hay cura más que el desamor. El amor no puedes comprarlo ni mucho menos forzarlo, lo peor era que si jamás lo has tenido cuando llega es algo adictivo, como lo era para él. Draco maldecía estar enamorado de Hermione Granger, ella era como una droga mientras más pensaba en ella más la necesitaba, porque al parecer el maldito amor se alimenta de más amor o puedes sufrir una clase de dolor que no tiene nada que ver con maldiciones o hechizos prohibidos.

—Estoy jodido —dijo mandando la carta. Sabía que su padre llegaría pronto cuando leyera lo que había escrito —Solo Draco, no suena mal de hecho me llamare así de ahora en adelante Draco sin apellido —Sonrió por estar hablando solo y noto la mirada de Weasley al pasar a su lado

—Malfoy, estas jodido como la loca de tu tía

—Weasley estoy más jodido y loco que ella —Draco contesto y siguió caminando

Ron lo vio y apretó los puños, daría cualquier cosas por quitar esa sonrisa del rostro de esa serpiente y había encontrado la forma de hacerlo «Ríe mientras puedas» Pensó Ron mientras veía la espalda del chico de Slytherin

Hermione leyó por tercera vez el contrato, eso debía ser una broma solo así lo explicaba ¿de que otra forma Draco le estaba ofreciendo un contrato de matrimonio? ese no era el plan de hecho eso era demasiado para que ella lo procesara ¿Qué pretendía haciendo eso? Leyó de nuevo lentamente quizá si leía las letras desaparecerían mágicamente

**CONTRATO DE MATRIMONIO**

Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mayor de edad, con Documento de Identidad Nº0214578, a quien en lo sucesivo se denominará "el esposo", y la señorita, Hermione Jane Granger mayor de edad, con Documento de Identidad Nº 1420369, en adelante "la esposa", han convenido y pactado:

**Derechos y obligaciones de las partes**

Artículo 1: El presente contrato de matrimonio tiene una duración de no más de cinco (5) años a partir de la fecha, y puede ser renovado en dicha fecha en caso que las partes estén de acuerdo, de lo contrario quedará anulado sin necesidad de que exista el divorcio ni el papeleo y así no tener que incurrir en esos gastos molestos, ni en reuniones.

Artículo 2: El esposo, como cabeza de la casa y responsable de todo, por el hecho de ser el que se enfrenta a los ladrones, a las deudas, y el que tiene que matar una cucaracha a las 12 de la noche, tiene derecho a llegar a la casa a la hora que se le dé la gana, sin el temor de que la esposa le reproche. La violación de este artículo será castigada drásticamente.

Artículo 3: En cuanto al cuidado de los niños: La esposa, por la condición que Dios le dio de procrear, es la encargada de los chicos, ella únicamente, los llevará (y los traerá de vuelta) al colegio, al médico, etc.

Artículo 4: La esposa, en caso de que quiera opinar en la casa, correrá con el cincuenta por ciento (50%) de los gastos. Si además de opinar desea hacer realidad alguna de sus ideas, el porcentaje antedicho aumentará automáticamente al ochenta por ciento (80%). (Lo cual será lo que pasara) dicho esto ella sabe el denominado "Esposo" No tiene dinero y no puede demandarlo por estafa

Visto el presente contrato y leídas todas sus partes, se firman en nombre de las partes por su representante debidamente autorizado, en dos (2) originales y copias, a un mismo tenor, para cada uno.

**Firma del Esposo: **_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

**Firma de la Esposa:**

**Autoriza el ministro: **Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hermione parpadeo y coloco sus manos en la cabeza en señal de evidente confusión…

— ¿Qué haces? —Ginny se acerco a ella

Hermione oculto el documento entre sus cosas

—Estudio, eso hago estudiar mucho —contesto nerviosa

— ¡Qué lindo anillo! —Ginny sujeto la mano de Hermione —¿Te lo ha dado el chico con el que sales?

— ¿Qué? ¿cual chico? —Pregunto Hermione mas nerviosa mientras sentía que todos sabían lo suyo con Draco, lo que sea que tuvieran aun no encontraba una palabra que definiera su relación

Ginny sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Hermione

—Los rumores dicen que es de Slytherin, quizá Nott —La pelirroja sonrió — ¿Quién es?

—Nadie, no se dé que rumores hablas…Espera ¿Rumores? ¿Quién los comenzó? —Pregunto Hermione confundida

Ginny se encogió de hombros negando

—Pero es muy lindo el anillo

—Es un recuerdo—Dijo Hermione tocándolo con una sonrisa —debo seguir estudiando, si ves a Harry dile que no podre ayudarlo esta tarde, ha estado ocupado ayudando a Hagrid y Ron, Bueno no tengo idea de donde está tu hermano últimamente

Ginny se encogió de hombros y negó vio a Hermione alejarse con rumbo a la biblioteca, se sentía mal por haber pensado cosas que obviamente no existían solo en su imaginación, pero sobre todo se sentía mal porque ella había comenzado el rumor, no lo había hecho apropósito, ella jamás creyó que un comentario pudiera generar toda una serie de rumores. Solo pensar en eso la hacía sentir culpable, pero solo eran rumores y la escuela terminaría pronto. Eso se olvidaría pronto y las cosas seguirían estando bien con su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron arreglo su cabello mientras veía a Hermione dirigirse a la biblioteca, nada nuevo por su amiga

— ¡Hey Hermione! —Grito llamando la atención de la chica

—Ron, Creí que estarías con Harry

—Ya, pero antes quería darte algo —Ron sonrió y le entrego una rosa

—Pero que cursi, El pobretón cortejando a la sabelotodo —Draco sonrió con arrogancia quitándole la rosa—Qué cutre Creí que ahora tenias dinero pero solo una rosa, que desilusión

Ron sintió la necesidad de borrar esa sonrisa burlona del rostro del rubio y antes de darse cuenta había sacado su varita

— ¡Basta!—Hermione los interrumpió —Ambos son prefectos no está bien que se comporten así, Ron guarda tu varita y Malfoy lo que Ron haga con su dinero no te importa

Draco la vio serio, de nuevo estaba defendiendo a Weasley. Eso lo molestaba

Hermione sintió la mano de Ron sobre la suya y luego vio la cara de Draco, era obvio que aquello no le había gustado

— ¡Quita tu maldita mano de ahí! —Dijo Draco en tono molesto y demandante

Hermione soltó a Ron

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? —Ron tomo valor y se coloco frente al rubio

Hermione maldijo bajo su mala suerte, primero se enteraba que había rumores rondando sobre ella, luego Draco y Ron peleando aunque no sabía que era exactamente lo que peleaban, decidió que no valía la pena seguir ahí

—Pueden quedarse aquí, yo tengo que estudiar y claro leer algo antes de firmarlo —dijo entre dientes logrando captar la atención de Draco.

Harry vio pasar a Hermione y detrás de ella a Ron con Malfoy en alguna clase de pelea de miradas, Harry suspiro profundo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, la verdad seguía pensando que lo mejor era dejar que se mataran y poder quedarse con Hermione, pero él no era esa clase de personas, maldijo bajo haber comenzado a salir de su estado de depresión, si tenía que culpar a alguien de sentirse de nuevo encausado era Pansy Parkinson, la chica de Slytherin lo había fastidiado tanto que había olvidado sus problemas existenciales a tal grado que solo sentía pena por haber sentido pena por el mismo.. Lo que lo llevaba de nuevo a replantearse su vida como adolescente la cual era nula. Al menos como un adolescente normal, Pansy era diferente solo lo observaba, no opinaba como Hermione o trataba de ayudarlo, Pansy lo dejaba a la deriva totalmente confundido, recordó las palabras de Pansy mientras lo ayudaba en la cabaña de Hagrid

—_Potter tu puedes ayudarte solo, no necesitas que una chica te salve el culo siempre—le había dicho mientras trabajaban con Hagrid, y tenía razón, no necesitaba que Mione estuviera siempre para salvarlo. _

—Ron —dijo Harry — ¿Creí que estaríamos con los de primer curso hoy? Los profesores están muy ocupados con la revuelta de los centauros y Hagrid también necesita ayuda

—Claro —Ron dejo de ver a Malfoy y concentro su mirada en su amigo — ¿Te arreglaste el cabello? —Pregunto Ron alejándose de Draco

—No—contesto Harry desconcertado por esa observación. Ni siquiera había notado que se había arreglado el cabello

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione acomodo sus libros mientras trataba de concentrar su atención en su libro de Aritmancia, leyó varias veces antes de comenzar a escribir en el pergamino

—Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Astoria sonrió sosteniendo un libro —Es Granger

—Greengrass—Hermione le hablo sin apartar la mirada del libro

—. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Date prisa que notemos todo el día—Astoria estiro su mano como si esperara que Hermione le diera algo

Sus acompañantes se rieron burlonamente.

Hermione no era una chica violenta, pero tampoco se dejaba acobardar con facilidad. Decidió no responder ni entregar nada de lo que le había pedido. Trató de disimular su nerviosismo para que no vieran ningún atisbo de debilidad en ella.

—No sé que puedas querer. Si no te molesta estoy ocupada —Hermione escribió en su pergamino mientras la chica se contorsionaba del coraje

—Te crees muy lista Granger

—No—Musito Hermione seguido de una sonrisa —A diferencia tuya yo si soy lista, no pretendo serlo—Hermione levanto su mirada y por primera vez vio a Astoria de frente —Ahora ¿Te irás?

Astoria clavo su mirada en Hermione luego vio a Draco del otro lado y sonrió

—Draco, amor la estúpida Granger me está molestando

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma en que Astoria lo había llamado y mucho menos al ver la cara de asombro del rubio

Draco quería matar a Astoria o al menos hacerla sufrir, como se le ocurría usar esas cursilerías en público sobre todo llamarlo "Amor". Ni siquiera Pansy hacia esas escenas frente a él. Además si alguien lo llamaría así seria Hermione aunque no en público el odiaba esas muestras de cariño y Hermione lo sabía, a diferencia de la mayoría ella era demasiado lista.

— ¿Por qué no molestas a alguien más?—La voz de Theodore los interrumpió —Hola Hermione —Saludo el recién llegado sentándose frente a Hermione —Sobre pociones, creo que no entendí bien lo ultimo

—Entonces es cierto que sales con un Slytherin —Astoria vio a Theo y luego le lanzo una mirada de asco

— ¿En verdad?—Theo fingió sorpresa y luego vio a Hermione — ¿Salimos en secreto? Espera yo no sabía que salíamos, estoy tan sorprendido de mi atractivo.—Theo guiño un ojo a la castaña

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada que borro rápidamente cuando Draco se acerco

—Creí que era una biblioteca—Les dijo y alejo a Astoria de él —Por cierto no soy "Tu Amor"—Draco imito la voz de Astoria y luego sonrió —Te hare llegar muchas copias de eso por si no te queda claro, no soy tu amor, ni ahora ni nunca quizá en otra vida... Pero no en esta

Theodore hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego sonrió a Hermione

—Apuesto que ella no entiende lo que dijo —susurro a Hermione. —Por cierto ¿Estamos saliendo?

—No —Contesto ella y volvió a sonreír, Theodore siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor

— ¿En verdad? Yo juraría que era ese misterioso chico de Slytherin aunque puede que sea mejor que no diga nada, él podría estar cerca

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron observo a Pansy no estaba muy feliz con tenerla cerca de él

— ¿Qué tanto ves Weasley?—Pregunto la chica y le apunto con el dedo de forma descarada — ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?

Ron se sintió ofendido y rápidamente le hizo notar su desagrado. Harry suspiro profundo mientras terminaba de acomodar su túnica, vio a ambos chicos

—Podrían dejar eso —Harry los vio serio —Ambos son prefectos, se supone que hagan estas cosas aquí el único afectado soy yo

—Vale, Harry cálmate —Ron vio a su amigo —Solo respira

—Tranquilo Potter, no es nuestra culpa que McGonagall te tenga aquí con nosotros cuidando a los de primero, es tu culpa por ser tan amable y no poder negarte —Pansy zango el asunto y se sorprendió por prestar atención al chico de Gryffindor, por primera vez lo vio diferente.

—Entonces dejen de discutir por quien está viendo a quien —Harry se sorprendió por parecer molesto

—Tranquilo, en verdad Harry ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Además Parkinson y yo así es como nos llevamos ¿Cierto?—Ron vio a la chica y sonrió con ironía

— ¡Oh si! Nuestra amistad es de odio mutuo. —Confirmo la chica logrando que Ron sonriera por la forma en que lo había dicho

—Solo tú te alteras —Ron vio a un niño de primer año y lo ayudo a llegar a la clase de Herbologia

Harry estaba un poco molesto y no sabía porque era diferente de cuando se había enterado que Hermione se veía con Malfoy, el sentimiento tampoco se podía comparar a los celos que sentía con Ginny era algo nuevo.

—Potter ¿Ayudaras o solo veras como idiota el cielo? —Pansy lo llamo logrando que Harry dejara de pensar.

Ginny sonrió cuando Luna le conto lo que había hecho esa tarde

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —Pregunto Ginny

—No lo sé, solo lo dije además también fue mi culpa por preguntar y decir eso, no me gusta que Mione este metida en rumores por nuestra culpa

—Tú no lo dijiste, yo fui quien menciono que se veía mucho con Nott y de ahí comenzaron los rumores

—Así que fueron ustedes —La voz de Blaise las distrajo, el moreno llego y se sentó a su lado—Pues me hicieron un favor enorme.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Luna sin sentirse incomoda por la presencia del chico

—Luna ¿Fuiste tú quien le pidió a Nott que le dijera por su nombre verdad?

Ginny los vio confundida, no sabía que Zabini y Luna fueran amigos pero la forma en que el chico le hablaba indicaba que si

—Sí, le pedí que le dijera por su nombre y que fueran amigos, el quiere ser amigo de mis amigos le dije que primero debía disculparse con Hermione

— ¿De qué me perdí?—Pregunto Ginny

Blaise vio a Ginny sin poder creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de los detalles que rodeaban esa muy elaborada conspiración por parte de ellos.

—Theo—dijo Luna —Le pedí que se acercara a Hermione

— ¿Por qué le pediste eso? ¿Espera desde cuando Nott es solo Theo?

Luna sonrió y Ginny comprendió que quizá no se había dado cuenta de lo más obvio

— ¿Estas saliendo con Nott?

Luna asintió con una sonrisa

— ¿Pero por qué hiciste que la gente crea que él sale con Hermione?

—Totalmente mi culpa —dijo Blaise —Necesitaba a alguien que fuera del tipo de chico que podría estar interesado en secreto de ella, veras querida Weasley, hay algo que quiero hacer y eso es un enorme favor a alguien, en verdad es enorme lo sabrás pronto, de hecho me sorprende que no lo hayas notado eres muy observadora… Bueno Luna y Theo se dieron cuenta de lo que necesitaba y amablemente me han estado ayudando—Blaise sonrió con Luna como dos niños que hacen una travesura

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione volvió a concentrar su atención en su libro después de despedirse de Theodore. Era consciente de la mirada de Draco al otro extremo, paso su mano acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde, era definitivo no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ese estúpido contrato. Quizá si cambiaba la lectura a algo más ligero podría hacerlo, sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio camino hasta los estantes, mala idea para ella perderse entre los libros

—No hagas eso—Draco le susurro al oído

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Malfoy?—Draco arqueo una ceja y sonrió mientras sus manos delineaban la espalda de la chica — ¿Qué paso con Draco?

—Eso no puede pasar—Dijo Hermione—Lo nuestro no era amor y lo sabes Malfoy

—Solo se, que no has firmado el contrato

Hermione sintió la mano de Draco recorrer su espalda una corriente eléctrica la golpeo, siempre que Draco la tocaba sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, Draco la veía fijamente, la vergüenza tiño las mejillas de ella. Él le tocó la mejilla. Sólo una vez y ella sintió la necesidad de besarlo.

Draco sonrió acercándose más a ella, rozando sus labios la sensación de ser descubiertos lo volvía más interesante y excitante

—No deberíamos hacer esto aquí —Dijo Hermione tratando de alejar al chico, pero esto solo logro que Draco la besara de nuevo

—Nadie lo notara, eres la única que lee a estas horas—Se moría de ganas de levantarle aquella prenda y desnudarla del todo. Pero comprendía un poco el temor de ella al ser descubiertos, aunque él lograría que pronto dejara de preocuparle eso. Beso su cuello y lentamente la sintió estremecerse ante este contacto.

—Me dirás que no te gustan mis besos—Draco mordió su labio obligándola a verlo — ¿Por qué no has firmado? —Pregunto pasando sus manos por sus piernas alzando su falda. —Dijiste que lo harías, incluso traes el anillo—Draco acaricio sus piernas y ella instintivamente lanzo un pequeño gemido en su oído y lo abrazaba mas

Hermione sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo por Draco, la forma en que la estaba tocando era tan atrevida y aunque no lo admitiera la sensación de ser descubiertos la estaba excitando demasiado. Draco podía despertar en ella sensaciones que creía que no existían y eso la molestaba y a la vez le encantaba, pego su cuerpo a Draco y sintió su respiración acelerarse con cada caricia, los besos se hacían mas intenso, Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar un gemido fuerte cuando sintió las manos de Draco en uno de sus pechos. La estaba llevando al lado oscuro del placer sin más necesidad que unas caricias

— ¿Por qué no has firmado Hermione?

Escucharlo decir su nombre fue suficiente para ella, la forma en que la estaba tocando y besando la estaban alterando, con el poco auto control que tenia pudo separarse del rubio sintiendo una gran frustración al hacerlo, era más que obvio que no quería separarse ningún centímetro, pero tenía que parar o terminaría haciendo el amor con Draco en la biblioteca con alumnos cerca y eso no podía ser.

—No lo sé, estaba confundida cuando dije que si firmaría, pero ya no lo estoy mas... Quizá podemos ser amigos

— ¡No somos amigos! —Contesto Draco —Jamás lo hemos sido, somos algo más que simples amigos, no quieras bajarme al mismo nivel que Potter, a mi me presentas como lo que soy Granger —Draco la vio molesto

— ¿Qué se supone que eres?

—El hombre que amas, con el que te casaras, el que te trae loca, cualquier cosa por debajo de eso no es aceptado, los amigos duermen en diferentes camas y no se besan como lo acabamos de hacer. A menos que quieras ser una "Amiguita" ¿eso quieres?

Hermione no podía creer el límite del descaro de Draco, primero la confundía y luego le soltaba todas esas cosas

—No me compares con esas chicas, No te atrevas

—No lo hago —Draco la vio serio —Ahora es cuando dices que me obedecerás y que me juras lealtad sólo a mí y que me serás fiel hasta el fin de tus días —le susurró Draco con voz ronca.

Las palabras le provocaron un escalofrío en la espalda y no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué me prometes tú a cambio?

—Bueno—Draco sonrió —No lo sabrás si no firmas, solo tienes que firmar

—Dime

—Tendrás mi protección y te trataré con el respeto y la estima que te mereces. Y claro mi protección en todo momento

— ¿Eso es todo? —susurró Hermione con sarcasmo, aunque habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de contenerse.

Era evidente que le había tocado la peor parte del pastel.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, cielo?—Pregunto Draco

Hermione levantó el mentón al oír cómo la había llamado

—Nada. Me basta con eso, pero me quedo sólo con el respeto y la Estima, la protección no me hace falta.

— ¿Eso crees? —Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, puedo protegerme sola.

—Lo sé de sobra, Entonces dime ¿qué quieres para firmar el contrato?

La forma en la que Draco le hablaba Sonaba tan autoritario. Tan... Esposo

Hermione sintió una oleada de coraje quería golpearlo, solo él podía matar lo romántico con su forma arrogante de ser, y de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? pero lo más importante ella quería firmar ese estúpido contrato matrimonial. Draco la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo Hermione y antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta estaba caminando de regreso a la mesa

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía salvo unos alumnos de tercer año y algún estudiante de Ravenclaw no había nadie, Hermione saco el contrato y estampo su firma en el

— ¿Dejaras de molestarme? —Pregunto cuando vio a Draco detrás de ella

—Por supuesto ¿Lo leíste? ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

—Cinco años. Si no funciona quedara anulado en ese tiempo, lo entiendo y con lo de la estafa ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco sonrió

—Oh querida esposa, lo sabrás pronto

* * *

_**Hola ^^/ espero les haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**Bueno pase por la etapa donde creí que no podría escribir en vista que la Historia estaba siendo plagiada.. pero decidí que no tenían la culpa de eso así que aquí esta el capitulo, ya falta menos para el final gracias a todos sus comentarios. **_

_**Agradecimientos a mi amigo Alex que es abogado y me ayudo a redactar la parte del contrato. para que quedara de una forma mejor **_


	11. El significado de estar Solos

**Por favor, NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

* * *

**Counting Stars**

**Capitulo 11**

**El significado de estar Solos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Draco tenía muchas palabras que hubiera querido decir, pero no podía o sabia como hacerlo, simplemente para él no era fácil demostrar de la noche a la mañana ese tipo de acciones, se había esforzado tanto en ocultar lo que sentía y había hecho un buen trabajo todo lo que sabía era que justo ahora no podía cambiar su molde, todo siempre había girado en torno al linaje, al dinero y el poder. Quería cambiar aunque todos lo siguieran viendo con odio, miedo o incluso si no lo veían en absoluto, lo único que no aceptaba era que Hermione no lo viera. Eso no podía tolerarlo, pero esa mañana mientras la veía dormir a su lado una parte de él tenía miedo de que todo se esfumara como un sueño efímero. Sentía claramente los latidos de su corazón y no dudaba que en cualquier momento pudiera tener una catarsis. Una persona no puede soportar tanto tiempo guardando las emociones, aunque él no tenía prisa en compartir las suyas con los demás, mientras ella supiera lo que él sentía era suficiente. Por otro lado sabía que no tardaría en llegar su padre si no es que había decidido abandonarlo a su suerte, esto podría ser lo mejor. Después de todo hacía tiempo que el apellido Malfoy le venía provocando un gran peso, Draco dudaba que su espalda pudiera seguir soportando tanto, había llegado el momento de elegir, pero esta vez no había una guerra que pelear, un estúpido líder a quien jurar lealtad, esta vez era libre de elegir.

— ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto Hermione perezosamente. —No quiero llegar tarde a clases

—Lo sé—Draco contesto.—Esa obsesión por llegar a tiempo siempre, la conozco—Draco se incorporo la visión de Hermione con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo y el cabello despeinado lo hicieron reír, aunque también debía admitir que su espalda le ardía, y es que al parecer ella encontraba divertido arañarlo mientras tenían relaciones, Draco no sabía si lo hacía por gusto al ver su rostro después de notarlo o por marcar su territorio como leona, algo como decir «Es mío, no lo vean malditas» él prefería pensar en lo segundo, el hecho que ella quisiera marcarlo como suyo le causaba una especie de risa interior y un orgullo inexplicable.—Aun tienes tiempo de tratar de arreglar eso que llamas cabello

— ¡Oye!—Hermione lo vio molesta, jamás le había gustado las bromas sobre su cabello, ella sabía que era rebelde, todos lo sabían, era algo que ella no podía arreglar y no quería hacerlo, era parte de lo que la hacia Hermione Granger.—Eso es un golpe bajo, mi cabello es perfecto

—Lo sé —dijo Draco con tanta amabilidad que hizo que ella lo mirara. Inhalo bruscamente cuando vio como estaba mirándola, la forma en que sus ojos se tomaron tiempo para permanecer en sus labios. Era como si él quisiera que supiese que estaba volviéndose loco preguntándose si podía besarla

Hermione mordió sus labios.

Rápidamente se sonrojo por lo que había hecho, se dio cuenta de que él podría haber pensado que estaba siendo deliberadamente provocativa, cosa que no era cierto.

Él frunció el ceño ante esta acción, haciendo que Hermione lo imitara. Draco frunció el ceño todavía más, y Hermione lo imitó. Dio la impresión de que se iban a enzarzar en una buena pelea de fruncimientos, cuyo ganador recibiría gratis un tratamiento con Botox para inmovilizar su rostro en una expresión amenazadora permanente

—Por cierto—Draco rompió esa pelea de miradas—Es probable que mi padre venga en estos días, quizá hoy, quizá mañana

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Hermione muy rápido

—Le envié una carta explicándole que no me casaría con Astoria. Y quizá mencione algo de haberme casado, aunque cuando envié la carta aun no habías firmado—Draco dijo como si acabara de dar la hora a un desconocido

— ¿Estás loco?—Hermione no sabía si matarlo, y tortúralo o torturarlo para luego matarlo, muchas opciones en su mente

Draco encontró encantador la mirada asesina que ella le dedicaba, era como una Oda a su esfuerzo por mostrar un poco de aprecio hacia ella. Un inexplicable orgullo se apodero de él en ese momento. Ella había cambiado, volvía hacer la chica que se defendía y le dedicaba miradas cargadas de odio, lo que significaba que ya no tenía más esa mirada y sonrisas falsas había un poco de la chica que tanto le gustaba aunque se podía decir que había madurado un poco, quizá el también pero no lo diría. De todas formas ella podía notarlo

—Sí, le conté que me case, soy mayor de edad en lo que respecta a eso, puedo decidir y seguro aparecerá pronto y creo que dijiste algo de llegar temprano a clases. —Draco mostró la hora

— ¡Mierda! —Hermione se levanto de la cama y noto que no traía ropa. Se tapo con la sabana, Draco simplemente sonrió logrando que ella se molestara un poco

—Sigo sin entender por qué haces eso, Granger conozco cada peca de tu cuerpo y los lunares que nadie conoce que tienes y la forma en que tu...

—No lo digas… ¿Por qué te gusta hablar de eso?

— ¿Por qué no? Lo hacemos seguido y lo seguiremos haciendo

Hermione encontraba cínico a Draco en ese momento, había estado loca cuando firmo «Cinco años» se dijo como un mantra mientras buscaba su ropa. Hermione termino de arreglarse entonces vio el letrero en la Puerta

"**Alcoba de Draco y Hermione" «Entrada»**y escrito debajo**¿TÚ CREES?**

Hermione vio a Draco y enarcó una ceja.

Draco parecía divertido con las diferentes expresiones que ella ponía, era todo un logro hacer que ella por fin volviera a mostrar un poco de vida en sus ojos, aunque el negaría que hacia todo eso para que ella se diera cuenta que hacía tiempo no lloraba por los pasillos cual fantasma en pena, o que no suspiraba tanto, hacia unos días había dejado de mostrar ese rostro lleno de cierta tristeza y que pretendía que las cosas estaban bien.

—Estas algo mal de tu cabeza —dijo ella

—Alguien ha de hacerlo —contesto Draco acomodando su corbata

Draco vio salir a Hermione. viendo atrás lo que había hecho en su vida, las formas en que había tratado de ser alguien, el jugo su papel en todo eso, había sido buen jugador. Siempre haciendo lo que se suponía estaba bien para él ¿Pero que había obtenido a cambio? La respuesta era Fácil: _**Nada**_, no había nada en su vida hasta el momento en que se fijo en ella, hasta el momento en que, él, la deseo de otra forma, su odio se había vuelto un deseo oscuro que había evolucionado a algo más ¿Amor? Quizá era amor o quizá era la libertad que el tanto envidiaba de la mayoría, ella era libre. Hasta que Weasley le arrebato sus alas y la dejo sin mucho que él pudiera tomar, las cosas debían ser fáciles, el tomaría a Hermione y le quitaría todo, pero en algún punto de su retorcido plan algo había salido mal y ahora se encontraba con sentimientos que ya no eran tan confusos. Pero que aun no estaba listo para volver a decirlos, puesto que ella no había contestado a su declaración ¿Realmente le había dicho que la amaba? Si, lo había hecho en un arrebato de valor repentino, dudaba volver a tener uno pronto, además el hecho que no te contesten de la misma forma crea cierta ansiedad, a Draco no le gustaba sentir esa ansiedad, hacia el amor con Hermione, ella se entregaba a él, pero parecía que había algo que aun no completaba todo y eso era que ella aun no hubiera dicho las mismas palabras y no es que le urgiera escucharlas, pero le molestaba haber sido el primero en decirlas. El tenía un jodido Plan y su plan había desaparecido en algún punto entre el primer beso y algún otro beso « maldita, te amo» Pensó rápido y se molesto por esa simple verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron se detuvo en la escalera mientras esperaba a Harry quien parecía divertido por alguna razón que él desconocía

— ¿Cuál es la broma?—Pregunto Ron cuando Harry llego a su lado.

Harry lo vio y por un minuto olvido lo que estaba imaginando y es que hablar con Ron sobre lo que había visto en el mapa del merodeador, simplemente no era algo que él podía hacer…

—El partido de esta semana—dijo Harry—Es divertido ver a los nuevos jugar.

Ron entorno los ojos como queriendo encontrar algún dejo de mentira en el rostro de Harry pero lo único que vio fue una sonrisa

—Creí que tenias hambre—Harry dijo caminando

Ginny veía con intensidad a Hermione, quería preguntárselo, debía hacerlo era un crimen no preguntarle, después de saber la verdad tras su relación

— ¿Realmente es un dios del sexo?—Susurro Ginny

Hermione sintió que se ahogaba con la comida y su cara se tornaba de diferentes colores, sin duda ese era uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida

— ¿Quién?—Pregunto aun asombrada

—Malfoy

—No, no sé de que hablas

—Vamos, tienes esa sonrisa que dice "Tuve mucho sexo" —dijo Ginny sonriendo

Era sin duda embarazoso, incluso más embarazoso que la primera vez que había tenido su periodo y su padre le había hablado de sexo, esas cosas habían sido sutilezas en comparación con lo que Ginny insinuaba, lo peor no era la pregunta, era la forma de hacer dicha pregunta

—No lo sé—Hermione puso su mejor rostro de indiferencia

Harry vio a Hermione, por alguna razón saber que había pasado la noche con Draco ya no le provocaba el sentimiento amargo de antes, ahora lo encontraba divertido y viendo el pasado, en el momento en que sintió algo por ella, ahora volvía a estar tranquilo, quizá Draco le caía mal, pero al parecer Hermione estaba bien, seguía viva y no era torturada o algo parecido, aunque él no comprendiera lo que había ocurrido con ellos dos, lo toleraba... Harry no creí en eso del odio y el amor y el paso que los separa, en este caso era un abismo. Pero pensando de forma práctica ellos usaban escobas para volar abismos.

Draco observo a Hermione parecía un poco molesta por la forma en que estaba viendo a los demás. Se pregunto que causaba esa molestia, observaba como Ronald hacia su mejor esfuerzo por acercarse mas a ella, una leve caricia en el hombro, una sonrisa, no es que le diera celos, por que el jamás había tenido celos de nadie. Pero por alguna razón aquello le revolvía el estomago

—Oye, romperás la copa—Blaise señalo la mano de Draco. —Es divertido, este infierno de escuela casi termina y seremos libres

— ¿Libres?—Draco alzo una ceja. A su mente vinieron muchas definiciones de la palabra "Libre" pero sobre todo ¿De que sería libre? ¿de su padre? ¿La vida?

—Sí, libres podremos hacer lo que queramos, bueno en tu caso deberás casarte con alguien, tener hijos, conservar tu linaje—Blaise dijo comiendo un poco

Draco quedo sin expresión en el rostro pero siguió escuchando a Blaise, su apetito se había ido.

.

Las lechuzas ingresaron con varios paquetes, Hermione vio que había uno para ella, eso era raro ella jamás recibía paquetes a no ser que fueran de parte de la señora Weasley

— ¿Quién te lo envió?—Pregunto Ron tratando de leer la nota

—Es de Viktor—Hermione sonrió

— ¿Porque te envía cosas?—La expresión de Ron parecía la de un novio celoso

—Porque somos amigos, y no tengo que decírtelo

—Uhh—Dijo Ginny evitando ponerse en el bando de cualquiera de ambos, sin duda no saldría nada bueno de opinar asuntos que solo competían a Hermione, había tenido mucho metiéndose en lo que no le importaba

—Debe apreciarte mucho como para enviarte algo—Ron parecía cada vez más molesto

—Si, Viktor me aprecia. Porque somos amigos, AMIGOS—enfatizo la palabra y guardo la pequeña caja entre sus cosas

La comida desapareció indicando que había terminado el desayuno y debían ir a clases. Nada mejor que distraer la mente con tarea y clases. Menos de dos meses los separaban del final de curso.

Las clase fueron aburridas incluida pociones a pesar de ser la clase que mejor se le daba, Draco simplemente pensaba en las palabras de Blaise —Hizo una señal con los dedos a la palabra "Libre"—Lo cierto era que no podía decir que lo fuera por completo, una parte de él simplemente se rehusaba a la libertad. Aceptando el hecho que Había firmado un contrato que lo ataba a una persona no podía decir que fuera 100% libre, después de todo el comprendía que nadie era libre completamente y si vas a elegir a tu carcelero que mejor que sea alguien que te agrade. O en su terrible realidad que amara. Suspiro resignado por este hecho.

-.-.-.-.

Había muchas cosas que Harry quería decir en ese momento frente a Pansy Parkinson pero en ese momento ninguna venia a su mente. Simplemente estaba sentado a su lado, por primera vez estaba sentado a su lado en una clase y no sabía porque lo había hecho, la clase se le hacía aburrida, aunque eso no era novedad. Dio un vistazo. Ron parecía estar a punto de dormirse y Hermione anotaba velozmente todo lo que el profesor decía. Sin Snape dirigiendo su mirada ácida hacia ellos, las cosas se habían vuelto muy calmadas y debía estar alegre, pero no era así, no después de saber la verdad sobre ese profesor malhumorado, después de todo no era un mal hombre, era valiente y aunque él lo supo casi al final, le tenía respeto por eso.

—Potter—Pansy pateo la pierna de Harry al notarlo viendo a la nada— ¿Qué te preocupa?

Harry apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla. Sus miradas conectadas.

Ella: frialdad e indiferencia

Él: Curiosidad

Harry negó

—No mucho —y con estas palabras volvió su mirada al punto donde estaña viendo, algo en él se sentía extraño. Diferente en muchos sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfoy ingreso a Hogwarts su rostro era molesto, tenía la carta que Draco le había mandado, el muy ingrato se atrevía a decirle que no aceptaba el compromiso y por si fuera poco le informaba que se había casado. Pero eso no parecía suficiente para su hijo, tenía que decirle que podía hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana y que no era un niño

—Estúpido mal agradecido—Lucius escupió esas palabras

Cuando Draco se encontró con su padre ambos se vieron fijamente

Alguien estaba hablando, pero el mundo se había reducido a ellos, y a las dos Sombras negras interiores que lanzaban su grito de batalla, y ninguno de los dos había oído ni una palabra, sólo un zumbido irritante al fondo.

La voz de Mcgonagall cortó la niebla y las miradas de ambos

—Señor Malfoy —dijo, con voz algo forzada. Por fin, Lucius se volvió hacia ella y el Hechizo se rompió. Draco dejo de verlo

—Directora —Lucius respondió amablemente

—Me llego su carta diciéndome que vendría, supongo que tiene asuntos que hablar con su hijo—. La mujer les dirigió una mirada y luego los dejo solos.

—Que amable—Ironizo Draco—Puedes ser muy amable con algunas personas ahora

—Déjate de tonterías—Lucius vio a Draco con una expresión de profundo desagrado— ¿Qué intentas? ¿Qué no te casaras? ¿Quién crees que eres?

—Una persona—Contesto de forma desinteresada el chico

— ¿Crees que dejare que vayas por ahí, usando mi apellido o que cualquiera lo use? No sé qué pretendes, pero esto termina aquí, esa chica quien quiera que sea no usara mi apellido

Draco parecía meditar las palabras, como si realmente estuviera pensando todo lo que oía, vio a su padre. Estaba demacrado y, a excepción del fuego que brillaba en sus ojos, parecía casi débil. Se erguía con rigidez sobre sus pies

—No habrá necesidad de eso, no pienso usar tu glorioso apellido—Draco trago pesado, estaba siendo un poco valiente enfrentándose por primera vez a su padre, pero internamente tenía miedo, se sentía como un niño, no podía evitarlo era su padre siempre le había inspirado respeto y miedo. Y ahora lo veía con esa mirada fría, tuvo un momento de duda ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no podía renunciar a su estilo de vida. En ese momento no podía encontrar un motivo que lo valiera, sería fácil pedir perdón y volver a obedecer, siempre había sido así. Pero entonces recordó a Hermione. Ella, él estaba en ese conflicto por ella. Porque había cruzado el límite de las cosas, porque no podía sacarla fácilmente de su vida, y admitiendo que siempre había sido un patán e incluso cobarde, atacando en grupo, estar con ella era algo que había hecho él solo, no porque alguien lo obligara o le dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces tomando el mismo arrebato de valor que había tenido ese día bajo la lluvia, encaro por primera vez a su padre.

—No me importa —Contesto casi automáticamente y dio media vuelta

—Si te vas ahora, no podrás volver jamás, ¡Jamás!

Draco pensó que esto le provocaría algún sentimiento pero lo único que sintió fue que un peso se evaporaba, respiro rápido y camino a su siguiente clase

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio a Draco tenía una mirada extraña pero sobre todo había algo diferente, ella pudo distinguir que su expresión ya no parecía preocupada o arrogante como siempre, era una mirada tranquila. Curioso como las cosas cambiaban, jamás se había sentido sola. Pero ¿Como saberlo si nunca había estado sola? O eso creyó siempre, tenía a Harry y los Weasley ¿Draco tenía a alguien? Entonces mientras escuchaba a la profesora Vector. Se dio cuenta que Draco había hecho muchas cosas que ella no había notado, era como si le dijera. Que no necesitaba estar sola como él ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Después de todo el mundo no era fácil, para ella quizá no lo había sido. Porque estaba ocupada odiándolo, luego negando su atracción, ahora se sentía tonta.

La clase de Aritmancia fue para Hermione tediosa, apunto todo lo necesario en su pergamino. Para cuando la clase término tenía muchos apuntes que no entendía ni un poco , guardo sus cosas resignada y con muchos pensamientos camino hacia la salida.

—Hermione—Theodore se acerco con su peculiar sonrisa—Tengo una pregunta

Draco paso entre ellos sin verlos, no quería sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento amargo que lo embriagaba últimamente cada vez que ella hablaba con algún chico.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Tú sabes, lo mío con Luna—Theodore susurro—Quiero darle un regalo

—Oh—Hermione sonrió era lindo ver que su amiga tenia alguien, y Nott no era alguien que ella considerara malo. Pansy le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a Hermione cuando salió del aula.

Draco se sentó por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su sala común. Blaise lo vio

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. —Contesto Draco—Me deshice de eso que me molestaba

—Oh, la chica misteriosa, ¿ya no te interesa?

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano. —En cierta forma, ya no lo hace

Blaise toco su hombro. Y le dirigió una sonrisa. Draco vio el lago atraves de las ventanas, una ventaja de las mazmorras era la vista al lago. No había mentido, ya no le interesaba en la forma que lo hacía, con deseo, ahora había algo más. Algo que lo había hecho enfrentarse a su padre.

-.-.-.-.

Ron alcanzo a Hermione a la hora de las rondas, aun no designaban a las parejas pero había algo que quería decirle a la chica

—Hermione ¿Has leído?—Pregunto Ron

— ¿Qué?—Contesto ella intrigada por el tono que Ron había usado

—La investigación sobre los Malfoy, toda la familia será investigada, incluso el insoportable del hurón

— ¿Investigación?

—Sí, alguien dijo que Malfoy se juntaba con algunos de los chicos que participaron en la guerra, y como todavía hay algunos Mortifagos sueltos, el ministerio toma estas cosas muy enserio

— ¿Te refieres a Zabini y Parkinson?

Ron se encogió de hombros

—Solo te cuento lo que se, se lo dije a Harry pero parece muy ocupado pensando cosas del futuro, me dijo que pensaba ser Auror y que está pensando en eso. Lo noto algo extraño al igual que a ti

—No es verdad, no estoy extraña, tú eres el extraño

Ron alzo las manos y suspiro, no queria pelear con ella.

Draco se acomodo entre los demás alumnos, estaba cansado y con una fuerte migraña, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que el devolvió. Pansy negó con la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de su rostro

—Bien, silencio—Mcgonagall comenzó a designar las parejas, Hermione quedo con Pansy. Y Draco con Ron, ambos chicos de Gryffindor se sentían incómodos con sus compañeros de ronda

—Granger, no eres buena ocultando lo que ocurre…—Pansy sonrió—Incluso Daphne lo sabe, Daphne ella casi no presta atención a nada que no sea ella, pero lo sabe

— ¿Qué saben?

—Que Draco y tú tienen algo más que una cordial amistad

Hermione se detuvo en seco y vio a la chica mientras dirigía su varita a una esquina oscura

— ¿Co…Cómo?—Balbuceo Hermione

—Lo mismo pregunto Potter. Y te diré lo mismo que a él. Soy una chica y de Slytherin eso debería darte una idea

—Sí, me da una idea—Hermione Ironizo sus palabras, como si fuera poco que lo supieran las princesas de Slytherin, lo sabia Luna, al parecer Ginny y Harry a ese paso lo sabría toda la comunidad mágica, ¿Acaso no sabía guardar un secreto? Parecía que no, no sabía hacerlo, genial había averiguado algo para lo que no era buena.

-.-.-.-.

Esa noche mientras entraba y leía el tonto letrero en la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

Hermione suspiro, el estaba cambiándose, aun se sonrojaba al verlo sin camisa.

—Granger ¿Ya aceptaste que es nuestra habitación?

—No, no lo es, al menos no es —Ella hizo un movimiento encomillando con sus dedos sus palabras—"Nuestra" cuando vivamos juntos entonces será nuestra habitación y podrás poner ese estúpido letrero

Draco se sorprendió por esa respuesta, ¿Por qué siempre encontraba una respuesta a lo que él hacia?

—Por cierto tu familia será investigada —Hermione vio a Draco y el pudo notar preocupación en su rostro

— ¿Y? es a los Malfoy —Draco busco su pijama de seda —¿ No lo sabías? Ya no soy Malfoy

— ¿Cómo puedes no ser Malfoy?

—Bueno, para ser lista no has notado algo importante, se supone que debías cambiar tu apellido por el mío, es la tradición... Pero sé que no lo harás, así que cambie el mío, ayer mande la solicitud, el esposo puede cambiar su apellido al de su esposa, es algo tonto, pero se puede hacer, Malfoy, Granger qué más da, sigo siendo yo y tú sigues siendo tú, con todo y tu cabello—Draco resto importancia al asunto y se metió a la cama

Hermione no sabía que contestar abrió la boca un par de veces sin encontrar un argumento válido salvo las únicas respuestas posibles. Draco estaba jugándole una broma o había perdido la razón, ninguna le agradaba así que no dijo nada, vio a Draco en la cama parecía tan normal, su cabello rubio caía en su rostro ¿Se habría sentido solo? ¿Cuáles eran sus pensamiento? ella quería saberlos. Pero no quería abrumarlo, a nadie le gusta que pregunten demasiado, no importa quien sea. Es de mal gusto.

Hermione se dio un baño mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Una relación física se había vuelto algo más o quizá siempre estuvo atraída hacia él. Esa podría ser una respuesta, ambos eran como hielo y fuego o dos polos opuestos siempre estaban discutiendo, viendo hacia atrás, siempre habían estado juntos de alguna manera. Seco su cabello y coloco su pijama se acostó al lado de Draco.

-.-.-.-.

Draco no sueña. Es decir, está seguro de que en algún momento de su descanso nocturno normal desfilarán imágenes y fragmentos de tonterías a través de su inconsciente. Al fin y al cabo, le pasa a todo el mundo. Pero nunca recuerda los sueños, si es que los tenia, y le han dicho que eso no le pasa a nadie. Por lo tanto, deducía que no soñaba que todo era algo inconexo y sin demasiada importancia...

Así que significó una especie de sorpresa descubrirse aquella noche, acunado en los brazos de Hermione, gritando algo que no conseguía oír. Sólo percibía el eco de su voz estrangulada que volvía a él desde la oscuridad algodonosa, y la mano fría de Hermione sobre su frente.

—No pasa nada, cariño —murmuró—, no te dejaré.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con voz incorporo un poco de la cama.

—Has tenido una pesadilla.

No recordaba nada, salvo sus gritos y una vaga sensación de peligro, y que estaba solo por completo

—¿Que era?—Pregunto él.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Estabas gritando: « ¡Vuelve! No me dejes solo». —Carraspeó— ¿Te sientes solo?

—En absoluto—contesto no muy seguro de lo que decía, a él le pareció una mentira

Hermione lo vio y noto el sudor que corrió por su rostro entonces sin quererlo dijo algo que había querido saber

—Dime lo que sentías, ¿era muy duro estar solo?

Él sonrió con ironía… siempre había caminado solo, y a nadie le había importado un carajo eso. Pero ella quería saber cómo se sentía estar solo ¿Quizá ella también se había sentido sola?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas estar ahí contigo?—Hermione dudo un momento—. Porque ya no estás solo, Yo estoy aquí.

—Eso suena tan romántico—Dijo Draco con un tono irónico

—Claro, puedo ser romántica, pero no me das motivos para serlo muy seguido. Pero ese es tu encanto, supongo que eso me enamoro un poco de ti

Draco sonrió, no era la contestación que esperaba, pero lo había dicho. Ella podía ser como él después de todo, no necesitaban ser una pareja cursi, así no eran ellos aun, quizá con el tiempo lo serian pero de momento ambos sabían lo que querían

— ¿Pero enserio estas bien con el apellido?

—Si, Granger no esta tan mal…—Contesto Draco—Al menos me libra de una estúpida investigación

—Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te abandonaré. —Hermione tomo su mano—.Conmigo es para siempre. O por los próximos cinco años No te soltaré. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. No te preocupes. Nunca te abandonaré, Draco

—Te podrías arrepentir—contesto Draco

—No importa lo que hiciste

—Ni a mí, ¿quien eres?, ¿de dónde vienes? o lo que hiciste, mientras estés aquí...Pero mantengámoslo así, son demasiadas cosas romanticas por una noche

—Si. —Hermione hizo un ademan de escalofrió—Es demasiada información por un día.

Ambos sonrieron era cierto ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para decir la palabra**"te** **amo"**, demasiadas veces no había necesidad, ellos lo sabían y eso era lo único que importaba para ellos de momento, luego lidiarían con la sociedad pero eso sería otro día

* * *

**Hola aquí molestándolos de nuevo con otro capitulo ^^/ **

**Como ya saben esta Historia esta por llegar a su fin en unos cuantos capítulos :'( si me pone triste pero todo tiene que terminar, pero en lo que eso llega aun hay capítulos por disfrutar, espero haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber en un comentario también si no les gusto**

**Bueno esta semana Actualice este Fic y I DO... Tomare un descanso y quizá vuelva la próxima semana con otras dos actualizaciones. **

**Gracias por sus favoritos y por su apoyo en mis demás historias. **

**Saludo a los Chicos del grupo de Face: I DO, I DO &amp; Beutiful Chaos aunque son pocos se tomaron la molestia de crear un grupo para compartir mis fic´s **

**como siempre mi face es Sakura gremory por si quieren hablar de Dramione o cualquier cosa ^^/ **

**hasta otro día **


	12. No Importa que…

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Lamento la demora**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capítulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: a veces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q**_

_**[Simplemente me odia la página]**_

**Por favor, NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

* * *

_Counting Stars _

_Capitulo 12 _

**_No Importa que…_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hay amores intensos, amores que te derrumban lentamente, amores fugaces, amores de toda una vida y amores eternos. El amor puede cambiar todo lo que se ha vivid__o, restaurar el daño que se ha sufrido o simplemente ser la excusa para vivir. No se conoce hombre que no haya sentido amor. Desgraciadamente yo sólo conocía el amor y honor familiar, así como el amor a la ambición y los apasionados libros que custodiaban las firmes paredes de mi hogar. Nací en una familia cuyos orígenes eran retorcidos, igual que las viejas encinas, y yo crecí del mismo modo. . Aprecié el poder y la ambición como única fuente de alimentación, aunque realmente quise a mi familia. Mi madre y Padre formaron mi carácter. La ambición, la locura y la inocencia se mezclaban turbiamente con mi astucia a la hora de elegir ciertos momentos, libros o frases al azar, a la hora de ser la persona que se supone "Debía ser" Amo de una forma egoísta y tierna. __Era un amor egoísta porque la deseaba, la necesitaba y la quería a mi modo, solo para mí, quizá no era algo sano, pero sabía que no podría tener una vida normal de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había descubierto. Todo me recordaría a ella. La quería, pero no la idolatraba como una mujer. Ella no era tan hermosa como las demás chicas, yo la quería por la forma en la que era, por como su inocencia podía hacerme pensar que incluso yo podía soñar con ser feliz, eso me provoca ella. Tal vez, era un idiota demasiado joven o quizás había probado demasiadas camas, todas de una noche, en los lugares más extraños de la escuela, pero eso ya no me apetecía. Yo la quería de esa forma vil y mezquina, el punto es que ya no la quiero... __**Me Enamore de ella**__ y A pesar de que aun no estoy listo para decirlo cada segundo, ella lo sabe… o eso espero realmente tengo miedo de todo, mentiría si dijera que no estoy asustado por esto jamás he amado a alguien, ni siquiera sé como ocurrió, estoy tan jodido que jamás creí que alguien como yo pudiera siquiera fantasear con estas idioteces, aun así aquí estoy sintiéndome vulnerable y estúpido por todo esto. No es lo mismo querer algo que amarlo, yo quiero muchas cosas, quiero quemarte hasta las cenizas, pero no importa que pase simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que me enamore de ella, como odio amarla. _

Draco escribió rápido en su libro mientras pensaba en que los exámenes estaban por comenzar, su relación con Hermione había mejorado mucho aunque ella aun ponía un poco de resistencia cuando él hacia algún comentario sobre decir lo suyo, ella quería que fuera cuando estuvieran lejos de la escuela y que las cosas no salieran tan mal. En parte tenía razón, demasiado era la presión por los exámenes finales como para sumarle un montón de cotilleo a su vida diaria, suficiente tenían con sus pequeñas peleas, como la que habían tenido por el regalo de Viktor Krum, es que para Draco le era imposible creer que alguien no tuviera otras intenciones con ella, incluso hubo un tiempo donde podía jurar que Potter la veía con otros ojos, aunque nunca lo menciono por ese tiempo el solo pensaba en poder arruinarle la vida a ella y luego burlarse, pero era consciente de la forma en que varios chicos la veían, aunque siempre tratara de ignorar ese sentimiento de celos que sentía, simplemente no le gustaba reconocer que él pudiera sentir igual que los demás. De todos modos ella parecía no notar mucho su atractivo, lo cual era una bendición y una maldición, ella no necesitaba esforzarse para que las personas la notaran ella se daba a notar siempre, ¿Por qué tenía que ser lista? Además ¿Por qué Krum seguía mandándole regalos?

—_**Solo es mi amigo—le había dicho dándole un beso**_

—"_**Amigo"—Contesto él de forma irónica, su pequeña pela había terminado en una fantástica reconciliación, lo cual estaba bien, podía tolerar esas peleas**_

Lo que Draco no toleraba era el hecho de que lo hiciera célibe ¡Qué idiotez! Por otro lado ¿Por qué había accedido? Ella le había pedido tiempo para poder estudiar argumentando que él era una distracción. Un Argumento muy válido en ese momento, pero después de tres semanas sin un poco de sexo, esos argumentos lo estaban molestando, en otros tiempos hubiera ido con cualquier chica, pero ahora eso le suponía un problema. No porque realmente no quisiera hacerlo, más bien porque al parecer tenía algo llamado conciencia, y eso se lo impedía ¿Para que necesitara de todos modos la conciencia? Guardo molesto el libro y pensó en comenzar a buscar alguna actividad que mantuviera su mente alejada de los pensamientos sobre el sexo y sobre las chicas en general.

—Tres semanas —dijo Draco suspirando mientras veía el cuarto vacio. Había decidido volver a su sala común. O mejor dicho había cedido, últimamente, estaba aprendiendo a ceder un poco, Hermione había logrado que él le dijera cosas muy personales y, a cambio ella le había contado cosas personales, habían establecido otro nivel en su relación. Ahora se sentía muy cercana y eso lo asusto al principio, luego simplemente dejo que las cosas continuaran y aunque aun tenía miedo de compartir cosas dolorosas e incluso cosas de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso, ella lograba que él hablara sin poder evitarlo. Era como si toda su vida hubiera querido poder decir esas cosas a alguien. Draco jamás pensó que ese "Alguien" fuera Hermione Jane Granger

— ¡Hey Draco!— Blaise toco la puerta de su cuarto antes de entrar

— ¿Qué quieres?— Draco pregunto Irritado mientras acomodaba su cabello de forma rápida

— ¿No sabes? —Pregunto el moreno—Sobre tu familia

Draco lo vio unos segundos antes de siquiera atreverse a ver de lo que le hablaba

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Blaise lo interrogo con la mirada.

Draco se encogió de hombros y negó restando importancia al asunto

— ¿Cuál es el problema con mi familia? —Interrogo Draco leyendo el encabezado

"_**Familia Malfoy investigada" **_

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Era obvio que pasaría

— ¿Por qué no te preocupa a ti? Es obvio que esto afecta mucho los planes de tu padre—Blaise se detuvo—Oí decir a Daphne que su padre está pensando en romper el compromiso con Astoria, déjame decirte que Millicent parecía feliz por la noticia ¿Por qué no estás preocupado? Siempre te preocupa lo que tu padre haga.

— ¿Que se supone que deba hacer?—Pregunto Draco. Su tono de voz se elevo — ¿Debo de hacer algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Pregunto más molesto con cada palabra —Además Millicent hace tiempo que no me interesa, tampoco Pansy ¿Porque te importa tanto?

Blaise se sintió tonto ante esas preguntas. Draco tenía razón, aunque él quisiera hacer algo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, suspiro y se sorprendió por la forma en que Draco Malfoy estaba afrontando todo eso, lo notaba diferente un poco cambiado, quizá Granger si era una buena influencia para él. Sabía desde hacia unas semanas que algo ocurría entre ellos. Pansy lo había insinuado y Draco no lo había negado.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron tamborileo nervioso sus dedos por la mesa, mientras veía a Hermione repasar su libro una vez más, suspiro antes de hablarle

—Hermione ¿Soy mala persona? —Pregunto de repente sentándose a su lado, su rostro parecía cansado y un poco pensativo—Lo que paso entre nosotros, bueno sé que me porte mal, pero sabes que a pesar de eso te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga—Ron trago pesado al pronunciar estas palabras

—No eres mala persona—Contesto Hermione.

Ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Ron tarde o temprano sobre lo que había ocurrido con ellos, lo sabia claramente. —Simplemente creo que lo nuestro comenzó muy tarde o muy rápido, aun no termino de responder esa pregunta

Ron sonrió un poco por la forma en que lo había dicho, podía notar un cambio en ella, al igual que Harry todos estaban cambiando incluso él. Y lo sabia Quizá por la zozobra producida por la muerte de Fred y todo lo que había ocurrido durante la guerra, todo eso había sido lo que los hizo estar juntos.

—Creo que así fue, lo de comenzar a destiempo —Aclaro rápido— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto nervioso — ¿Amigos?

—Siempre—Contesto Hermione, regalándole una sonrisa

—A veces soy idiota ¿Lo sabías?

—No lo eres—Hermione vio a Ron —Solo…Vale quizá un poco

Ambos rieron

—Aun así... No debí haber hecho muchas cosas, te hice sentir mal y no es justo. Solo que a veces no sé cómo reaccionar a los cambios, no me gustan los cambios

—Ron... Todos cambiamos —Dijo Hermione. —Todos lo hacemos

—Unos más que otros ¿Verdad? Uno trata de ser la misma persona Pero…—Ron sonrió con nostalgia —No puedes ser siempre la misma persona

—Hay cambios buenos —Afirmo Hermione y pensó en Draco, no sabía si había cambiado o simplemente había descubierto algo que jamás había notado, quizá Draco siempre había sido de esa forma oculto tras un sin fin de mascarás pretendiendo ser algo que no era, o quizá había decidido que no tenia porque seguir fingiendo, «Todos cambian» Pensó con nostalgia ¿Cuándo había cambiado su odio por Draco?

Ron le dedico una última sonrisa a Hermione, sabía que había perdido su oportunidad, lo supo en el momento en que "Accidentalmente" Escucho a su hermana y Luna hablando de eso, él había enviado la carta al ministro, se había arrepentido de hacerlo, él no tenía derecho de impedir que Hermione fuera feliz y le había quedado claro cuando ella había sonreído con el regalo de Viktor Krum, pero era tan difícil aceptar que él había lastimado a Hermione de una forma que la había arrojado a los brazos de alguien como Malfoy. Pero Hermione tenía razón lo suyo había comenzando en una situación extraña, quizá el sentir que estaban por morir los había impulsado a estar juntos, quizá era porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Ron no sabía lo que había sido, lo único que sabía era que había sido mezquino y egoísta con sus sentimientos.

—Te dejo seguir estudiando—Dijo Ron levantándose—Hermione, perdón. —dijo bajo solo para él

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Pregunto ella al verlo agachar la mirada

—Nada —Mintió y subió las escaleras.

Ron respiro agitadamente tenía ganas de gritar y sentía su pecho arder, pero esta vez era de vergüenza ¿En qué persona se estaba convirtiendo? Cual fuera la respuesta no le agradaba para nada, él no era así. Pero era fácil suponer que las personas malas son otras, jamás piensas en ti de esa forma, Ron sabía que estaba mal, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

Neville acomodaba sus libros mientras veía por la ventana, el día se antojaba lindo y brillante, perfecto para dar un paseo por los jardines.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto cuando vio a Ron, ya lo había visto con esa mirada triste, de hecho había visto esa misma mirada en el trió dorado muchas veces incluso la vio en él. Neville podía reconocer la mirada de miedo en Ron. Un miedo que no tenía nada que ver con los exámenes, era un miedo casi palpable, el miedo al cambio, el miedo a lo nuevo, todos en algún momento debieron haber sentido un miedo igual, Neville se pregunto si era algo universal en las personas sentir esa clase de temores. ¿Acaso había mas cosas que todos compartían?

—Estoy bien—Ron vio a Neville antes de comenzar a quitarse el uniforme. —Muy bien —Dijo

Neville sabía que era una mentira pero parecía que era mejor no decir nada parecía que Ron estaba lidiando con algo personal, le hubiera gustado decirle que sabía que mentía, pero no importaba que lo dijera, simplemente sabia que a veces es mejor resolver las cosas solos.

.

Harry vio por la ventana el cielo, las clases estaban terminando un ciclo más en su vida estaba cerrándose «_Aquí y ahora,_ estamos en el incierto presente _El aquí_: Hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería_ El Ahora: _un viernes al medio día» Harry cerró los ojos. En los primeros años de su estancia en Hogwarts este había sido su hogar, se había convertido en todo lo que tenia, con el tiempo había hecho amigos a los cuales consideraba una familia, había perdido muchas cosas y había ganado otras pocas.— Justo aquí y ahora, la hora es poco más de las once de la mañana y el sol está bajo en un cielo oriental sin nubes, una bola gorda y segura de sí que avanza como siempre por primera vez hacia el futuro y deja en su estela un pasado que se ha ido acumulando sin cesar, que se oscurece a medida que se retira, convirtiéndonos a todos nosotros en ciegos.

—Muy poético —Pansy sonrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico de Gryffindor—No sabía que podías ser muy profundo con tus pensamientos

—Parkinson—Harry contesto serio. — ¿Poético?

Pansy se sonrojo al ver la mirada de Harry, parecía estarla viendo fijamente, jamás había reparado en los hermosos ojos verdes de Potter, pero en ese momento sentía algo extraño

—Por cierto—Harry parecía meditar algo profundamente antes de continuar hablando con la chica. —Sobre ellos, Creo que algo no está bien —Finalmente dijo rápido

— ¿Bien?—Pansy se cruzo de brazos. —Explícate

Harry se encogió de hombros

—Olvídalo Parkinson, muy agradable charlar contigo como siempre, pero Ginny me espera—Harry se despidió con un movimiento de mano, sin verla.

Pansy parecía confundida, por primera vez Harry Potter había logrado confundirla y no al revés. A demás sentía esa molestia al verlo irse ¿Había dicho Ginny? Quizá habían decidido volver después de todo era lo normal, él había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga y la pequeña Weasley había sido su novia, era normal —Tranquila—Dijo Pansy tratando de calmarse. Pero no podía dejar de sacar la mirada seria que Harry Potter le había dado ¿Qué significaba? ¿Y porque se sentía tan mal? Pansy trato de concentrarse, no estaba bien sentir esas cosas, jamás las había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Y cuánto costará eso?— preguntó Narcissa histéricamente. — ¿Otro millón?

—Mucho menos—dijo Lucius. —Pero si así fuera, lo pagaría.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Es que no lo ves? No eres normal al respecto. Primero nuestro hijo ahora esto

—Él es quien decidió que las cosas fueran así, volverá pronto pidiendo perdón, seguro esa chica lo hechizo y es normal Draco se dará cuenta que solo quiere su dinero, no sé quien sea ella, pero estoy seguro que solo eso busca, el dinero puede resolver muchas cosas y esta tonta investigación se detendrá gracias al dinero que muy generosamente he dado al ministerio como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad con la comunidad mágica.

—No me interesa si planeas dejarnos en la ruina o si esa chica lo hechizo o es verdad que la quiere, no quiero volver a pasar por esto Lucius, no perderé a nuestro hijo por las creencias y el que dirán... a estas alturas no estoy para juzgar a las personas

Lucius arrugo su rostro como si hubiera un olor insoportable cerca de él, lo que su esposa le pedía era sin duda algo difícil de hacer…Pero tenía razón en algo, él tampoco quería perder a su hijo.

McGonagall camino rápido mientras el ministro la seguía, no les agradaba no saber las cosas mucho menos enterarse de de los asuntos de sus alumnos por terceros.

—Minerva, realmente también me sorprendió pero no hay duda de las cosas lo comprobé yo mismo, es valido

—Pero... No comprendo cómo pudo pasar esto. —La mujer se detuvo y giro su cuerpo. —No es que Hermione sea una chica que no sepa hacer las cosas, ella es...Bueno no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo

—Bueno ellos son mayores ya no son niño, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando la solicitud llego pero después de revisarla era legal no había nada sospechoso, incluso pensé que podría tratarse de alguna mentira por parte de Lucius o una trampa, es por ese motivo que he venido hoy, quiero hablar con ellos

—Hay algo más en todo esto —La directora afirmo — ¿Qué otra cosa ocurrió?

—El joven Malfoy ha pedido un cambio de apellido

Minerva McGonagall lo vio sorprendida y por un momento sintió que su rostro era de estupefacción total... Frunció el seño

— ¿Qué apellido ah solicitado?

—Granger—contesto Kingsley

El ministro estaba igual de sorprendido frunció las cejas, mientras la mujer asimilaba las palabras

—Los mandare a llamar—Minerva retomo su caminata esta vez mas rápido.

* * *

Dicen que el amor temprano está destinado a fracasar que solo son las hormonas alocadas las que dan esa sensación. Quizá era verdad, el hecho de cuestionarse estas cosas era el hecho de sentirse torpe ante las emociones. Draco Malfoy vio a Hermione del otro lado del corredor mientras sonreía con Lovegood, parecía una plática muy agradable aunque Draco no estaba interesado en la plática, estaba viendo a Hermione porque aun no podía determinar en qué momento todo había cambiado con ellos ¿En el primer beso? No, él sabía que no había sido eso, él ya sentía un deseo por ella desde que podía recordar, aun así jamás hubiera hecho nada por acercarse demasiado ¿Qué había cambiado? Los hechos eran que Draco no podía entender muy bien las cosas y eso le provocaba un poco de ansiedad, decir cosas de amor no estaban en sus planes; realmente jamás pensó en decir o usar la palabra "Amor" pero solo eso podía entender. Quizá era una necesidad primaria, Hermione Granger se había vuelto como el aire, él no podía precisar hasta qué punto se podía comparar pero era algo parecido, solo pensar en estar lejos de ella era algo que no creía poder hacer, él, no era tan valiente como para dejar que se fuera, él sabía que no era tan buena persona como para entregarle su libertad y permitir que ella estuviera con alguien más, quizá no estaba mal suponer que su amor era un poco egoísta, todo en él era egoísta. Pero nada de eso importaba. Todavía no había decidido exactamente qué iba a hacer, pero sabía que no podía quedarse solo pensando en esas cosas mucho tiempo más.

—Hermione, se ve bien —Theodore Nott susurro detrás de Draco

— ¿Hermione?—Draco enarco una ceja — ¿Cuando se volvió Hermione?—Pregunto irritado

—En el momento en que comenzaste a verla diferente, ella es...—Nott sonrió antes de proseguir hablando, esto le daba un aspecto de alguien interesado —Linda, más que linda ¿Cómo se diría? —Nott volvió a sonreír esta vez hizo un movimiento que simulo el cuerpo de una mujer —Muy buena —susurro al oído de Draco—Hermione está muy…

Aquella insinuación había bastado para que Draco perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia, sus músculos se habían tensado ante los comentarios mordaces de su compañero, jamás había sido demasiado unido a Theodore Nott, por lo que no tuvo ningún remordimiento cuando su puño choco contra el rostro del chico

Theodore, sonrió y limpio el hilo de sangre de su boca, varios alumnos lo veían, sonrió de nuevo como si hubiera sido un chiste muy divertido por parte de Draco

—Bueno, esto ha sido divertido…Pero—se detuvo y vio a Hermione—Creo que tenía que estudiar, Luna, Hermione —dijo antes de alejarse

—Idiota —dijo Draco y noto la mirada de todos sobre él. Incluida Hermione quien parecía querer una explicación sobre lo sucedido

McGonagall carraspeo atrayendo la mirada de los Alumnos que seguían viendo a Draco, algunos con miedo y otros con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—La mujer parecía molesta por algún motivo en especial —Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger acompáñenme

Draco dirigió una mirada a su alrededor acomodo su camisa y siguió a la directora de mala gana, sintió a Hermione detrás de él, no quería voltear y ver su rostro, seguro estaría con el seño fruncido y con mirada molesta.

.

Harry vio los hecho frente a él esa podría ser su ultima vez pensando en esas cosas.

— ¿Cuál era ese asunto?—Pregunto Ginny

—La verdad esta podría ser mi última defensa y creo que te debo una disculpa y una explicación, el día que terminamos—Harry tomo aire—Dijiste que había alguien más, eso era cierto yo estaba confundido y todo lo que me dijiste era cierto, fue cobarde no decírtelo, pero no podía yo no podía decirlo era tan extraño y confuso... Todo era nuevo creí que era amor lo que sentía por ella, pero no lo era

—Hablas de Mione

Harry asintió

—Nosotros vivimos muchas cosas juntos, demasiadas cosas, no todas fueron agradables pero ella estaba ahí, así que cuando todo termino no sabía lo que quería, lo que debía hacer, deje de correr y eso me asusto, es irónico como pensar en una vida normal me asusto. Pero lo hizo me dio miedo y no importa lo que la gente pensaba sobre mi o los planes de todos, solo podía pensar en todo lo que perdí y no vi muchas cosas así que fue fácil ver a Mione como algo constante en mi vida, ella seguía ahí no me veía como todos, para ella yo siempre fui Harry solo Harry se preocupo por mi y sé que tu también estabas pero yo no quería lastimarte... Luego Ron comenzó a cambiar lentamente todo cambio, ellos dejaron de estar juntos y me alegre porque entonces Hermione me necesitaría y todo podría ser un poco como antes, Yo no sabía cómo continuar las cosas —Harry hablo muy rápido, sentía que si se detenía no podría decir las cosas nunca.

— ¡Oh Harry!—Ginny lo abrazo de forma tierna — Esta bien, yo tampoco me comporte de una forma buena, quería que Mione estuviera con mi hermano, porque entonces ella estaría más cerca y mi hermano sería feliz, pero tenía un poco de envidia de ella, de cómo los tenía a los dos.

—Nos portamos mal con ella —Dijo Harry

—Un poco—Afirmo Ginny. — ¿Entonces nosotros?

—No lo sé—Harry desvió la mirada—Realmente no lo sé, no estoy seguro aun

— ¿Te gusta Parkinson? He notado como la vez

—Las chicas son tan extrañas, tienen como una mente muy rara ven cosas —Afirmo Harry —En verdad

—Es que chicos como tú son muy obvios. Pero no te presionare, tampoco sé cómo serán las cosas, lo que si se es que te mereces ser feliz.

— ¿Hay alguien que te guste?—Pregunto Harry

—No lo creo, pero Zabini es muy agradable

Harry soltó una carcajada

—Sí parece agradable—afirmo riendo

Ginny sonrió junto a él. Las cosas no habían vuelto hacer lo que eran, pero al menos ahora eran amigos, quizá con el tiempo volverían a estar juntos, Ginny había aprendido que sacar conclusiones rápido no era muy sano, dejaría que las cosas se acomodaran solas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

McGonagall vio su oficina cuando estuvo sola, Dumbledore sonreía, seguro encontraba toda la situación muy interesante. Snape dirigió una mirada de indiferencia total, le hubiera gustado poder encontrar la situación "Interesante" o "Sin importancia" pero McGonagall sabía que no podía, le preocupaba lo que pasara con Hermione, después de todo la chica le recordaba sus años en la escuela.

Draco camino rápido, podía sentir la vergüenza y el dolor por las palabras pronunciadas en la oficina. McGonagall tenía razón ya no era un niño, no podía culpar a la guerra o a sus padres, ahora lo que hiciera lo hacia abajo su nombre

¿Y si la lastimaba? Podía hacerlo, podía lastimarla no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero eso había sido diferente. Sentía la sangre hervir y un calor inexplicable, no había pensado en todo, solo había asumido que las cosas estarían bien, pero no había pensado en la responsabilidad que era el estar con otra persona, en primera había renunciado a todo el dinero de su familia sin tener una idea de lo que consistía trabajar para obtenerlo. La vieja directora se lo había dicho

"_Esto no es un juego, esto es algo serio, ahora ambos están juntos"_

No era un juego, Haciendo el recuento de las cosas lo que había comenzado como un reto, como algo que deseaba obtener se había vuelto algo mas, Hermione Granger no era la típica chica como las que estaba acostumbrado, no era un nombre más en alguna lista de conquistas como las que solía tener, no era una chica que podía usar y luego simplemente olvidarla. Era algo más intenso que solo atracción física y deseo. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera comenzado nada con ella, ni siquiera hubiera tratado de cumplir sus fantasías. ¿Qué hacía diferente a una come libros, insípida y sabelotodo de las demás? Una pregunta fácil Nada, no había nada de especial en ella, salvo la forma en que él la veía

«Es única» pensó

Hermione vio el rosto de Draco, detonaba miedo, preocupación y un poco de miseria, una mirada perdida, Draco caminaba rápido, no usaba la elegancia de siempre, al contrario parecía querer escapar de algo.

—Draco ¿me estás oyendo?—Hermione supuso que no lo hacía, Draco se detuvo de golpe, el pasillo hacia Runas estaba vacío, Hermione sintió una opresión cuando Draco la vio. La mirada del chico era confusa de pronto él se acerco y susurro bajo

—Eres todo lo que yo nunca sere, no puedo ser como tú, tengo miedo—Dijo esto y se sintió tan ridículo al confesarlo. Como si las palabras hubieran quemado su garganta. —No importa que lo intente siempre sere esto. Fui educado para ser lo que ves, me enseñaron etiqueta y modales a ser una persona de sociedad, pero no me enseñaron a tratar con las personas que no estaban en ese círculo, esos días cuando veía las mascaras y la marca... La marca como odio esa estúpida marca—dijo molesto, vio a Hermione a los ojos antes de continuar hablando— yo sabía quiénes eran las personas debajo de las mascaras, siempre lo supe y estaba bien no sabía lo que era una guerra, para mí solo era un juego donde todos los que no opinaban como yo estaban mal, luego todo desapareció tuve que—se detuvo de nuevo los sentimientos amenazaban con estallar, lo sabía si seguía hablando no tardaría en desmoronarse y su máscara de frialdad se caería frente a ella y él tendría que ver lo que había hecho, tendría que verse como era y no quería que ella lo viera de esa forma, no podría soportar una mirada de lastima— Yo no soy la persona que solía ser.. Cambie, todo esto me cambio hice cosas malas, lastime a personas, hay algo oscuro a mi alrededor, algo que está ahí —Draco sentía que cada vez le costaba más trabajo pronunciar las palabras, no había notado que una lagrima se había escapado de su rostro, el aire parecía más caliente de lo normal, ni siquiera era consciente de haberse aflojado la corbata, era como si todo hubiera quedado en un segundo plano en ese momento solo estaba él. —Soy una mala persona y no importa lo que haga jamás podre cambiar eso.

Ella tragó, trató de encontrar las palabras pero perdieron el rumbo en el caos de su cerebro, dejándola muda. Jamás había visto a Draco llorar lo cual le hizo recordar que después de todo él era una persona, Todo había cambiado en escasos segundos. Un momento estaba sonriendo y al siguiente la excitación por terminar sus clases, y ahora no sabía lo que sentía, trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba. Ver a Draco de la forma en que lo había visto en ese momento era suficiente para que comprendiera que ambos habían pasado por cosas difíciles, quizá del bando equivocado pero habían sentido miedo a la guerra, a la muerte... A pesar de todo ambos eran solo dos chicos que tuvieron que elegir un bando en una guerra que ninguno de los dos pidió.

—Escucha—dijo Hermione —Tener miedo está bien, a veces el miedo es bueno te mantiene alerta. El miedo es como un compañero, todos tenemos miedo de algo siempre... Así que está bien si tú lo sientes, significa que tienes sentimientos a pesar de todo, y eso está bien. —Rara vez tenía que decir eso. —Aun puedes ver hacia atrás y recordarlo, pensar sobre lo que hiciste, quizá no fue lo que tenias planeado, pero si puedes pensar en eso y sentir miedo significa que puedes cambiar, y eso es lo que importa, creo que todos podemos buscar el perdón y en este momento lo que veo es a una persona que sabe que hizo algo mal y vive con eso, pero sobre todo veo a Draco solo Draco alguien que no quiere cometer los mismos errores.

Draco la vio, ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas Y hacerlo sentir bien? A él que siempre le dijeron que el miedo era de cobardes, lo cual era irónico ya que siempre había tenido miedo, primero de su padre, luego de Voldemort, por último de los sentimientos. Entonces ella le decía que estaba bien tener miedo, que no debía sentir vergüenza ¿Por qué ella lograba confundirlo tanto? Se acero y toma su mano, fue un instante mientras emulaba un vals lento con ella, quizá no era el hombre que debía ser y su amor era egoísta pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

—A veces olvido que eres la bruja más inteligente—Dijo con una sonrisa —Realmente no sabes hacer esto muy bien…Debes aprender a bailar no es tan difícil, eres muy linda debería ser un crimen que seas mía

—Claro que sé hacerlo, Solo que no hay motivo para que hagamos esto ahora ¿Por qué estamos bailando?

—No lo sé—Draco sonrió mientras continuaba con el suave movimiento —Pero es entretenido, entonces ¿Estamos bien?

Hermione sonrió y sin darse cuenta se acerco más de la cuenta a Draco. Un sonido de exclamación la hizo voltear, Blaise y varios alumnos los veían sorprendidos

—Mierda—Dijo ella. Pero ya era tarde para tratar de buscar una explicación lógica

—No importa —dijo Draco y tomo su mano —Realmente no importa

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco, estaba asustada, no podía decir que no lo estuviera en ese momento mientras varios alumnos la veían y susurraban mientras la señalaban tenía miedo, pero no de lo que dijeran, tenía miedo de que ahora realmente era algo palpable, lo suyo con Draco había tomado forma y nombre saber esto la asusto.

—Estamos vivos y prácticamente nos estamos fugando—susurro Hermione

—Es emocionante—Draco sonrió

—Bueno un poco, lo reconozco… Pero sigo pensando que me toco lo peor del trato

—Soy grande, soy fuerte y estoy condenadamente cabreado, aunque lo último es por las miradas

—Tampoco me agrada mucho. —Un murmullo calmante por parte de Hermione. Seguido de una sonrisa nerviosa

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron sonrió, Era una sonrisa nostálgica al verlos caminar

— ¡Hey Huron! Te pateare tu blanco trasero si la haces llorar

Draco se sorprendió por el comentario estaba dispuesto a contestar pero Ronald Weasley simplemente se alejo.

Ron sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente, no sentía la molestia con Malfoy se sentía diferente quizá todos cambiaban él quería hacerlo, dejar de sentir tanta tristeza por su vida, por las cosas que no fueron. «Has las cosas bien— se dijo—Solo pasa pagina y continua con tu vida» Ron metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, era un lindo día para perdonar y olvidar. Había cometido muchos errores, había perdido a Hermione como novia y eso había sido su culpa y Harry se lo había dicho:

Ella podía estar con cualquier chico pero lo había elegido a él. Ella no volvería y no podía culparla o culpar a los demás de eso, simplemente ya no quería sentirse incomodo al verse en el espejo, sus padres no querrían eso para él, Pensó mucho en lo que había pasado y en lo que había perdido. Podía seguir culpando a los demás por su tristeza o podía continuar adelante. La segunda opción le pareció la mejor elección, después de todo no estaba perdiendo a su amiga, solo estaba perdiendo un amor que no supo valorar ni cuidar cuando lo tuvo, Ron Weasley observó la conmoción detrás de él, las personas seguían viendo a Hermione, noto algunas miradas sobre él. Pero eso ya no importaba, No quería vivir con remordimiento su amiga seguía estando con él y eso estaba bien. se detuvo frente a una ventana.

—Nada es para siempre, hasta donde recuerdo. Esto podría ser un nuevo comienzo ¿No lo crees Weasley?—Pansy sonrió —. O un cruel final ¿Cuál crees?

Ron se encogió de hombros

—Parkinson ¿te he dicho que no me agradas? —pregunto Ron

—Todos los días desde que volvimos a Hogwarts, no es que no lo merezca. Pero sinceramente no me habría importado no volver a ver tu horrendo cabello

—Lo olvidaba nuestra amistad es de odio mutuo.

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa, últimamente sonreía mucho y eso era nuevo para ella.

—Ojala podamos hacer las paces algún día

—Quizá —Dijo Ron, vio el jardín. Luna sonreía con Theodore Nott. Ron sonrió al ver a la chica de Ravenclaw, las cosas estaban cambiando —Algún día ¿no te molesta el asunto de ellos dos?

— ¿Draco y Granger? Él ya no puede hacerme daño. —De algún modo Pansy, se encontró tratando de consolarlo.

—Pero lo hizo. —Una declaración implacable—Yo también le hice daño a ella.

Ambos sonrieron un poco. Pansy se acerco vio a su compañero al lado de la chica de Ravenclaw, debía reconocer que Blaise era astuto para planear cosas y contaba con buenos amigos para hacerlo. Vio a Harry caminando al lado de Ginevra Weasley. Sintió una punzada pero era diferente, esta vez no sintió envidia por ellos, era tiempo de pasar página, no importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento ella solo podía pensar en lo que haría al salir de la escuela, no iba a desaparecer. Pansy vio a Ronald Weasley nuevamente, había algo diferente en el pelirrojo.

—Parkinson—Ron la vio y sonrió —Algún día —dijo alejándose de la ventana

—Algún día—repitió ella sonriendo.

No importa que ocurra, algún día las cosas entre ambos podían cambiar, algún día Ron podría ver a Pansy Parkinson y no sentirse molesto con ella

«No importa que no seamos amigos o que las cosas cambien» Ron volvió a sonreír mientras se alejaba

—Granger—Draco se detuvo —estaba pensando que esta es la última semana de clases, no sé donde viviremos

—Bueno eso lo tengo resuelto, espero no te importe pero tengo dos casa una aquí en el mundo mágico y la casa de mis padres

— ¿Enserio? ¿Te dije que soy pobre?

—Demasiadas veces —Afirmo ella

— ¿Te dije que te amo?

—No demasiado, aunque no importa que no lo digas, lo sé no eres alguien que lo diga mucho, lo tuyo es más bien usar la insinuación.

—Bueno, Te Amo un poco —dijo Draco

—Eres tan romántico

—Lo sé, no lo digas lo negare todo

Draco volvió a caminar, ya no le molestaban las miradas sobre ellos, después de todo realmente no importaba mucho lo que los demás dijeran.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí hola ^^/ espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado **

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, solo un capitulo mas para que la historia termine**

**Raquel, Isis, Sally y todas las personas que han sido amables en leer y comentar cada capitulo les estoy muy agradecida. Al grupo I DO, IDO &amp; Beutiful chaos. Todos han sido muy buenos y me han animado en mis demás fic´s **

**como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory **

**Bueno pensaba publicar antes pero en mi defensa diré que todo es culpa de mi pequeña gatita que salto sobre mi computadora mientras trataba de publicar y se borro todo u-u **

**Hablando de gatos, ¿Sabes que los comentarios o Reviews son gratis? aprieten el botón de abajo y salven algún gatito en algún país lejano xD**


	13. Epilogo: Contar Estrellas

**Counting Stars**

**Epilogo **

**Contar Estrellas **

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Draco sonrió, le encantaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba hacía dos meses que había terminado la escuela. Sintió un alivio enorme de poder irse de ese lugar que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, Hermione había salido no le había dicho a donde iba, solo le había dicho que la esperara. Draco vio su libro, lo había acompañado en su travesía lo abrió por ultima, sonrió por lo mucho que había cambiado su contenido, sin duda el había cambiado un poco.

_De nuevo escribo en ti, creo que será la última vez, ha pasado mucho desde que decidí escribir por primera vez, esos sueños que me perturbaban se han esfumado, aun tengo miedo pero esta vez es diferente. No sabría cómo explicarlo ¡Insaciable! Esa es la palabra para describir lo que siento por ella. Todavía no me lo creo estoy casado con ella. Me hubiera gustado que nos fuéramos de luna de miel, creo que se lo debo pero ella insiste en arreglar un asunto aunque aun no me dice de que se trata me asegura que será una sorpresa. Sufro de celos constantes cuando salimos juntos la gente aun no termina de aceptar nuestra relación, pero tampoco es tan malo, odio cuando los chicos la ven, debería castigar a todos esos malditos, pero me conformo con ser la persona para ella. Así que he dejado de enfadarme tanto. En resumen todo está comenzando y terminando, ya no necesito algo donde escribir y contar lo que pienso, ahora la tengo a ella por eso esta es la última vez que estoy escribiendo estas líneas creo que es lo justo..._

Draco cerró el libro y sonrió, puso un hechizo sobre el antes de guardarlo en su baúl. Quizá un día sería capaz de mostrárselo a Hermione y dejar que lo viera completo. Aun tenía algo más que escribir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba nerviosa pero era lo que debía hacer era lo correcto había visto como Draco se estaba esforzando por ser una mejor persona, no estaba muy segura como tomaría él la noticia lo más seguro era que se molestara por no haber consultado con él las cosas.

Draco puso una cara de sorpresa cuando vio a sus padres

—Se que quizá debí consultarte—Hermione hablo rápido—Pero antes de que firmes el documento del ministerio y cambies tu apellido, creo que tienes que aclarar las cosas con ellos

—La señorita Granger fue a visitarnos esta mañana, debo decir que fue muy valiente al ir ella sola—Lucius hablo despacio. —Nos ha contado una Historia muy interesante, también que ella es la misteriosa chica

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Debo decir que me ha sorprendido mucho la noticia, sobre todo después de saber que estas planeado, la locura de cambiar tu apellido, eso es inaceptable

—Recuerdo claramente tus palabras ese día

—Sé lo que dije, como se que eres mi hijo y si esto es lo que quieres…—Lucius suspiro—Entonces está bien, una vez me acusaste de odiarte y quitarte todo lo que te hacia feliz, la verdad es que jamás te he odiado, solo quiero lo mejor y si tú crees que esto es lo mejor, entonces está bien.

Narcissa sonrió y abrazo a su hijo.

—Apoyamos tu decisión, pero debes entender que nos tomara tiempo ¿Tendrás paciencia?

—Lo hare—contesto Draco—Aunque la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes Madre

—Entonces te espero para que comiences a trabajar conmigo —luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione—Fuiste muy valiente

—Bueno, no hay nada que pueda asustarme demasiado

Los padres de Draco se despidieron entrada la tarde, las cosas habían estado tensas pero Hermione estaba segura que podían mejorar. salieron al patio

—Entonces señor Malfoy ¿Estas enojado?

—Sí, no me gustan las sorpresas, a veces te odio mucho

Hermione sonrío

—Entonces tienes muchos sentimientos por mí. El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte para gastarlo en alguien que no te agrada

—Estoy confundido. —Aseguro Draco

—Lo que quiero decir es que en el fondo siempre me has amado, el odio es un sentimiento muy personal—Hermione alboroto el cabello de Draco

—Por cierto ¿Qué significa contar estrellas?—Pregunto Draco—Tengo esa duda desde que lo preguntaste

—No te lo diré—Dijo Hermione

—Vamos ¿Qué significa?

Hermione vio el cielo y sonrió

—Todos estamos bajo este cielo, Muggles y magos siempre que veo el cielo no importa el lugar las estrellas siempre están ahí, aun cuando han muerto continúan brillando durante miles de años antes de desaparecer. Me gusta creer que así es el amor

—Cursi—Dijo Draco—Pero lindo

—Tonto.

—Tal vez pero ahora solo faltan tus padres

—Te odiaran —Aseguro Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry acomodo su cabello mientras esperaba había llegado antes a su cita, le costaba trabajo admitir que estaba nervioso

—Potter—Pansy lo saludo con una sonrisa

— ¡Hey!—Harry sonrió —Es bueno verte de nuevo

—Nos vimos ayer, y antes de ayer—dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—Pero eso no cuenta, estaba en el ministerio y era obvio que nos viéramos. —dijo Harry

—De acuerdo tú ganas ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

Harry levanto su vista al cielo.

—Ron, trabajara conmigo, Ginny está saliendo con Blaise, me sorprende mucho eso

—Lo que es sorprendente es que Ron me siga odiando.

—No te odia, solo es su forma de demostrarte que le agradas.

—Vaya moditos—Pansy sonrío. — ¿Cuáles son los planes Potter?

Harry tomo la mano de Pansy, todo había cambiado gradualmente

—Sera sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco

— ¿Me das un beso?

— ¿Dónde?

—Sorpréndeme.

Draco sonrío, le aparto el cabello y se inclino sobre Hermione para acercar los labios a su cuello. Suavemente, los poso sobre su piel y le regalo el deseado beso.

— ¿Qué tal? —pregunta tras echarse hacia atrás

—Bueno. No ha estado mal. Pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Los he recibido mejores.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

— ¿Mucho mejores?

—Mmm. Sí... definitivamente, sí.

Draco frunció el ceño y se puso serio. Un reto. Le gustan los retos. Volvió a aproximarse a ella y en esta ocasión eligió su boca. Sin rodeos. Mezcla lo dulce y lo intenso. Hermione apenas respira, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Durante varios segundos, más de un minuto. Hasta que, exhausta, se despega de su chico y resopla.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Mejor?

—Mejor

—Eso significa que te ha gustado, ¿no?

—Has acertado.

— ¿Top diez? —Pregunto Draco

—Mmm. Top diez.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que sí.

—Vaya, tiene que haber sido muy bueno para que lo reconozcas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada. Pero es que te cuesta admitir que yo tengo razón.

— ¡No es verdad! —Exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa

—Sí que lo es.

— ¿Me estás llamando cabezota?

—Todos lo somos, ¿no? —Contesto Draco

Hermione chasqueo la lengua y puso una mirada seria pero termino sonriendo. Después, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Podrían ser más normales, pero la verdad debía admitir que eso no iba con ninguno de ellos dos.

Draco pensó en lo último que había escrito en el libro, realmente ya no tenía necesidad de volver a hacerlo

_Siempre me siento feliz, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no espero nada de nadie. Las expectativas siempre duelen. La vida es corta. Ama tu vida. Sé feliz, mantén la sonrisa y recuerda: Antes de hablar, escucha... Antes de escribir, Piensa... Perdona Antes de Herir, considera al otro... Antes de que odies... Y antes de morir, ¡Vive!_

_D.M_

_**Counting Stars**_

_**Sakura Gremory**_

* * *

Hola bueno llegamos al final de esta Historia. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla

•Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron y siguieron la historia hasta el final.

•Re-editare los capítulos mejorando esas faltas de ortografía que se fueron la primera vez que subí los capítulos

**[A todos los que han comentado en mis demás Historias muchas gracias]**


End file.
